Mine Only
by Chel di Cieli
Summary: Chapter 16 UP! Mukuro tiba" saja berbaik hati membantu Giotto membuat mesin waktu, kemudian kesalahpahaman terus terjadi dalam 1 hari, apa tandanya kutukan untuk 10th Vongola Boss itu benar-benar menjadi kenytaaan? /PLAK OC,GJ,maksa bgt G27,1827,6927,8059
1. Chapter 1 The Accident In The Laboratory

Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi pasti agak aneh n ceritanya garing banget..(maap, pemula kufufu)

Title: Mine Only

Setting: Five Years Later (Tsuna dkk berumur 19 thn)

Pairings: G27,1827, 6927 Slight 8059

Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik saia...hanya milik Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 1. **** The Accident**** In The Laboratory

* * *

**

Untuk sebagian besar orang, pekerjaan adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan bikin BT, apalagi kalau pekerjaannya itu lagi-itu lagi.

Begitulah keadaan Tsuna sekarang, sudah 5 jam dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya sejak pukul 7 pagi. Tugasnya sebagai Vongola Decimo membuatnya gila, setiap hari dia harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di meja kerjanya, membubuhkan tanda tangan- membuat surat aliansi-membaca laporan-membubuhkan tanda tangan-menulis surat-membaca laporan-dan seterusnya.

_Tidak adakah hal yang menyenangkan?_

Pikir Tsuna sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tsuna menguap lebar sampai-sampai keluar air mata di sudut matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Hhh, istirahat sebentar mungkin tidak apa-apa." Gumam Tsuna. Untunglah saat ini Reborn sedang mengunjungi Vongola Nono, jadi tak ada yang memaksanya untuk terus bekerja. Berat rasanya kalau memikirkan Reborn akan menghukumnya bila dia kabur dari tugasnya yang menggunung. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tsuna sempat tertidur karena kelelahan dan menyebabkan tugasnya terbengkalai, sehingga laporan yang penting telat untuk dikonfirmasi dan ini membuat Reborn sangat marah sampai-sampai tidak mengizinkannya tidur selama 2 hari.

Kalau memikirkan Reborn, Tsuna jadi takut untuk beristirahat, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar dan mencari seseuatu untuk dijadikan hiburan.

"Selamat siang, Vongola Decimo!" sapa salah satu mafioso yang berpapasan dengan Tsuna.

"Siang!" sahut Tsuna, tak lupa memperlihatkan _angelic smile_ nya yang menawan. Kebanyakan orang beranggapan kalau Tsuna terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mungkin itu karena rambutnya yang coklat mulai panjang, dan poninya juga terkadang menutupi mata karamelnya, membuat kesan misterius pada karakternya yang ceroboh. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Tsuna, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, dia akan mencium wangi parfumnya yang 'oh-sangat-menggoda', membuat mereka melirik ke arahnya sambil bergumam 'wow'.

Keluarga mafia lain pasti mengira dia adalah perempuan pada pandangan pertamanya kalau saja Tsuna tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai laki-laki. Karena perawakannya yang 'cute' itulah Tsuna cepat populer di kalangan mafia.

"Yo Vongola!" sapa Spanner sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, Spanner-san? Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Tsuna saat ia melihat Spanner datang sambil membawa kantung plastik hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Ini kabel yang diminta Giannini untuk penelitiannya." Jawab Spanner datar.

"Penelitian?" Alis Tsuna terangkat sebelah. Biasanya Giannini selalu meminta persetujuan Tsuna sebelum ia melakukan penelitian objek atau percobaan-percobaan lainnya. "Penelitian tentang apa?"

"Entahlah." Spanner mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya diminta membawakan kabel-kabel ini."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Laboratorium B2."

Tsuna memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lab. B2 bersama dengan Spanner dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Giannini.

Sesampainya di sana, Tsuna bisa melihat betapa berantakannya lab. B2. Banyak kabel di sana-sini, kardus-kardus yang mungkin berisi penemuan-penemuan gagal, perkakas-perkakas bengkel yang berserakan di lantai, dan lain sebagainya yang membuat laboratorium itu terasa penuh.

_Ini pasti karena aku jarang pergi ke sini_

Batin Tsuna.

Tsuna kemudian mencari-cari sosok Giannini.

Dan…Itu dia! Nampaknya ia sedang menyolder sesuatu di sudut ruangan.

"Giannini, ini kabel yang kau minta." Kata Spanner. Giannini menoleh dan terkejut karena Spanner datang bersama Tsuna.

"V-Vongola? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Giannini grogi.

"Kudengar katanya kau melakukan penelitian?" tanya Tsuna sambil mendekat, sementara Giannini berusaha menyembunyikan objek yang tadi disoldernya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"A…bukan apa-apa."

"Coba kulihat!" Tsuna memaksa untuk melihat, akhirnya Giannini pun mengalah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsuna keheranan, nampak tak asing dengan senjata berwarna ungu yang tergeletak berantakan di atas meja. "Ini seperti…"

"Ini TYL Bazooka milik Lambo." Jawab Giannini. Mata Tsuna melebar.

"EEH?! K-kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Yah…Itu…Ceritanya panjang."

"Lalu apa yang hendak kau lakukan dengan ini?"

"Aku sedang memperbaikinya, tiga hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan rusak."

Tsuna baru ingat, memang beberapa hari yang lalu Lambo megatakan kalau Bazooknya hilang, tapi ia tak menyangka Giannini lah penyebabnya.

"Apa Lambo tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Giannini menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Tsuna hanya menghela nafas.

_Sudah kuduga_

"Tapi aku akan mengembalilkannya begitu selesai kuperbaiki, makanya aku meminta bantuan Spanner, rencananya hari ini harus selesai."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantu." Kata Tsuna.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bekerja di laboratorium bersama-sama selama 2 jam. Giannini memperbaiki bagian internal, Spanner bagian eksternal, sedangkan Tsuna yang tak begitu mengerti, hanya membantu mereka berdua dengan mengambilkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Nah, komponennya sudah beres." Kata Giannini sambil mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya yang mengkilat.

"Bagian sini juga sudah selesai." Kata Spanner.

"Bagus deh, dengan begini kita bisa cepat mengembalikannya pada Lambo." Kata Tsuna. Giannini dan Spanner mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tinggal satu masalah lagi." Kata Giannini.

"Eh?"

"Bagian sini agak longgar." Giannini menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud. "Jadi kalau digerakkan akan terdengar suara klotak-klotak."

Tsuna berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau diikat pakai ini bisa tidak?" tanya Tsuna sambil menyerahkan rantai kecil yang biasa ia kalungkan bersama cincin Vongola.

"Hmm, mungkin bisa kita coba." Kata Spanner. Tsuna menyerahkan rantai itu pada Giannini, sedangkan cincin Vongolanya ia taruh di atas meja.

Sesaat kemudian TYL Bazooka selesai diperbaiki dan terlihat seperti sedia kala.

"Apa kita perlu mencobanya?" tanya Spanner.

"Benar juga, tapi harus ada yang jadi kelinci percobaan kan?" kata Tsuna. Giannini dan Spanner bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum dan mengarahkan TYL Bazooka pada Tsuna.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik Tsuna. "Jangan bilang kalau aku yang jadi kelinci percobaannya?"

"Maaf Vongola, tapi hanya kamu yang cocok."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Spanner tak menjawab dan menarik pelatuk Bazooka tersebut. Namun peluru yang ia tembakkan meleset, malah melesat ke arah meja tempat Tsuna meletakkan cincin Vongola.

Suara 'BUUUM' yang keras dan asap berwarna pink segera memenuhi Lab. B2.

Tsuna bersyukur dia tidak kena tembak, namun bagaimana dengan cincin Vongola yang tadi ia simpan?

"Tembakanmu payah sekali." Komentar Giannini di tengah kepulan asap.

"Bukan tembakkanku yang payah, tapi peluru itu melesat semaunya." Sangkal Spanner.

"Aaah! Bagaimana ini? Aku menyimpan cincin Vongola di meja itu!" teriak Tsuna panik. Entah apa yang akan Reborn perbuat terhadapnya kalau dia sampai merusak cincin yang sudah turun temurun itu.

Tak lama kemudian asap pink mulai menghilang dan betapa terkejutnya Tsuna, bukannya melihat cincin Vongola, tapi dia malah melihat sesosok tubuh laki-laki berjubah hitam tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di meja itu.

Tsuna, Giannini, dan Spanner tak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan bangun, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Tsuna, Giannini, dan Spanner yang terpaku karena shock.

Kalau orang normal pasti dia akan bertanya, "siapa kalian?" atau "di mana ini?" dengan kebingungan atau ketakutan, tapi laki-laki itu malah bertanya…

"Maaf, apa aku salah kamar?" dengan wajah dan nada yang polos.

* * *

Chel: ...

Tsuna: ...

Chel: Gimana?

Tsuna: Ceritanya ngegantung, tapi syukur deh, ternyata bukan yaoi..

Chel: Ini belum semua, ujung-ujungnya tetep yaoi kok.

Tsuna: -_-"

Chel: Tolong review yah, aku pingin ceritanya jadi lebih baik ^^v


	2. Chapter 2 Giotto

Chapter 2 nih... agak bingung juga masang plotnya, _ tapi mw gimana lagi??

duh, maaf kalau mengecewakan...

* * *

**Chapter 2. Giotto**

**

* * *

**

"Maaf, apa aku salah kamar?" tanya laki-laki asing itu. Spanner dan Tsuna bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hmm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" kata Spanner sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan situasi rumit ini. "Entah kau akan percaya atau tidak tapi…"

Kemudian Spanner dan Giannini mulai menceritakan kejadian dari awal, dari mulai Giannini yang merusak TYL Bazooka sampai Spanner yang salah tembak. Tapi di luar dugaan, laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti walau terkadang memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut.

Sementara Tsuna hanya memperhatikan laki-laki asing itu sebentar. Sebenarnya dia mirip sekali dengan Tsuna. Hanya saja laki-laki itu lebih tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru seperti langit.

_Tunggu sebentar, rasanya pernah kulihat, di mana ya?_

Saat Tsuna tengah mengingat siapa laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba pintu laboratorium terbuka keras.

"Suara ledakkan apa tadi?" teriak laki-laki berambut silver. Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Gokudera-kun!" seru Tsuna.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berlari menghampiri Tsuna. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"S-sebenarnya…" Tsuna menoleh ke arah laki-laki asing tadi, Gokudera juga ikut menoleh dan terkejut bukan main, matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dia menunjuk laki-laki yang masih duduk di atas meja itu dengan gemetaran sambil mulai bergumam.

"V-V-Vo-Vo-Vongola Primo!" pekik Gokudera seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Vongola Primo itu menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mungkin dia keheranan karena Gokudera mengenalinya.

"Eh? Vongola…Primo…?" ulang Tsuna, dia diam sebentar untuk berpikir lalu…

3…

2…

1…

"EEEEEEHHHH!!!" Tsuna menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat otaknya baru saja 'konek' dan di saat yang bersamaan dia juga ingat siapa laki-laki ini. Dia pernah muncul membantunya saat dalam pertempuran melawan Byakuran. Pantas saja Tsuna merasa pernah melihat sosoknya.

"Orang ini Vongola Primo?" tanya Spanner yang juga tak percaya. Dia memang tidak begitu tahu tentang Vongola karena dia anggota baru, dan dia baru bertemu dua pemimpin Vongola, Tsuna dan Timoteo. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Vongola Primo seharusnya sudah meninggal beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Vongola Primo? Aku tak percaya Bazooka yang kuperbaiki sanggup membawa orang dari ratusan tahun yang lalu." Celetuk Giannini.

"Huff, jadi kalian tahu siapa aku? Kalau begitu kalian bukan orang sembarangan." Kata Vongola Primo sambil turun dari meja, "Namaku Giotto."

"Namaku Giannini."

"Aku Spanner."

_Me-mereka malah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing?!_

Batin Tsuna.

"Juudaime, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Vongola Primo bisa ada di sini?" tanya Gokudera bingung. Namun Tsuna bisa jawab apa? Dia juga sama bingungnya. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, menurut cerita kalian, sekarang aku berada di masa depan?" tanya Giotto. Spanner dan Giannini mengangguk bersamaan. Giotto diam sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Lalu siapa kalian?"

"Ah, aku…namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kata Tsuna canggung.

"Aku tangan kanannya, Gokudera Hayato." Kata Gokudera sambil membungkuk sopan.

Giotto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya,

"Tangan kanan?"

"Orang ini adalah Vongola Decimo." Sambung Gokudera sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna. Giotto nampak sangat terkejut.

"Jadi, kau adalah generasi ke sepuluh penerusku?" tanya Giotto tak percaya. Tsuna mau tak mau mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu, kami semua adalah keluarga Vongola generasi ke sepuluh pimpinan Tsuna." Tutur Giannini.

"Siapa Tsuna?"

"Itu aku." Tsuna mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, ya…benar…Tsunayoshi." Kata Giotto linglung. "Aku tak percaya! Tapi intuisiku mengatakan kalau kalian benar." Giotto mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Sementara Giotto meminta penjelasan kembali dari Spanner, Gokudera mendekati Tsuna lalu berbisik.

"Juudaime, apa Reborn-san perlu diberitahu mengenai hal ini?" mata Tsuna melotot membayangkan betapa marahnya Reborn bila dia mengetahui kekacauan ini. Namun Reborn pasti lebih marah lagi kalau Tsuna tak memberitahunya.

"Kau benar, sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Reborn." Kata Tsuna sambil keluar dari laboratorium yang berisik dan menghubungi Reborn dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa Tsuna? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Sahut Reborn saat dia mengangkat teleponnya. Samar-samar Tsuna dapat merdengar keramaian di sebrang sana.

"Reborn! Kau tak akan percaya ini, Giotto ada di sini, di Labroratorium B2, saat ini juga!" Ungkap Tsuna.

"Giotto?"

"Vongola Primo!"

"Sebentar."

Nampaknya Reborn pindah tempat ke tempat yang lebih sepi, karena suara keramaian yang tadi didengar Tsuna sudah hilang sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Reborn kemudian.

"Aah! Begini! Giannini, memperbaiki TYL Bazooka milik Lambo yang rusak, lalu secara tak sengaja Spanner menembakkan Bazooka itu ke cincin Vongola, dan sekarang Giotto muncul!"

"Sehari saja tak ada aku, kau sudah mengacau! Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hei! Itu bukan salahku!"

"Berikan telponnya ke Giannini, aku mau bicara!" Tsuna menuruti permintaan Reborn. Giannini menerima teleponnya dan pergi ke luar laboratorium.

"Apa kata Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera penasaran.

"Dia marah. Katanya di ingin bicara dengan Giannini." Jawab Tsuna. Tsuna kembali memperhatikan Giotto yang terus-terusan minta penjelasan dari Spanner. Untunglah Spanner orangnya sabar, dan Giotto juga sepertinya mau menerima penjelasan Spanner.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Vongola Primo itu mirip dengan Juudaime." Gumam Gokudera.

"Kau juga berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Hanya saja, Vongola Primo kelihatan lebih tinggi."

_Dia juga berpikir sama denganku! _

jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Ah, tapi…tentu saja Juudaime tetap lebih baik!" tutur Gokudera canggung. Tsuna diam sebentar, dia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah dengan kata-kata Gokudera barusan.

"T-Terima kasih." Gokudera yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Tsuna jadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya, berharap bossnya tercinta tidak melihat ekspresinya yang konyol sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian Giannini muncul dan mengembalikan ponselnya dengan air mata berlinang. Tsuna menduga Reborn pasti memojokkannya dengan kata-kata sadis seperti yang biasa dia lakukan terhadapnya.

"Re-Reborn-san i-ingin bicara." Kata Giannini sambil terisak.

"Oi, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera. Bukannya memberi penjelasan, Giannini malah memperkeras tangisannya dan meraih jas Gokudera untuk dijadikan tissue.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Bajuku jadi kotor! Hei! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Gokudera sambil berusaha melepaskan Giannini yang ngotot. Tsuna menedesah pelan lalu pergi ke luar laboratorium.

"Halo..Reborn?"

"Tsuna, ada siapa saja di markas?"

"Aku, Gokudera-kun, Spanner-san, Giannini, hanya berempat, sisanya mafioso lain."

"…"

"?"

"Kenapa hanya ada orang-orang idiot di sana?"

"Apa maksudmu orang idiot?"

"Mana yang lain?"

"Yamamoto katanya pergi mengajak Kojirou jalan-jalan, Mukuro dan Chrome makan siang di luar bersama Ken dan Chikusa, Onii-san masih di Jepang, Lambo mengunjungi Boss keluarga Bovino, I-pin kerja mengantarkan pesanan mie, dan aku tidak tahu dimana Hibari-san."

Terdengar hening sesaat.

"Kenapa kalian malah bersenang-senang dan mengacau di saat aku sedang tidak ada hah!" sentak Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku sih? Lebih baik kau segera kemari dan bantu aku mengurus masalah ini."

"Aku baru pulang dua hari lagi, jangan menambah kekacauan lain sampai aku pulang!"

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sana? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, aku sedang sibuk! Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

"Hmmm…"

"Jangan beritahu mengenai apa saja perkembangan yang dialami Vongola pada Giotto, terutama pertempuran memperebutkan cincin Vongola dan kasus Millefiore, mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau kau ceritakan, mungkin masa depan akan berubah, tugasmu hanya mengurus Giotto selama mesin yang Giannini katakan selesai dibuat!"

"Ok."

"Bagus, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lusa nanti, dan bersiaplah!"

Tuut…tuut…tuut…

_Reborn mulai bertingkah seperti seorang Ayah. _Pikir Tsuna. _Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Bersiaplah?_

Tsuna kembali ke laboratorium dengan malas, Giotto masih bertanya-tanya tentang era di mana ia berada sekarang, dan Spanner masih dengan setia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Giannini diam di pojok ruangan dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya dan bergumam-gumam "Aku akan mati…aku akan mati…aku akan mati…". Sedangkan Gokudera segera menghampiri Tsuna yang baru saja kembali.

"Juudaime, apa kata Reborn-san?"

"Katanya kita disuruh jangan memberitahukan perkembangan Vongola pada Giotto, terutama pertempuran memperebutkan cincin dan kasus Millefiore."

"Begitu ya? Benar juga, mungkin kalau kita beritahu masa depan yang ada sekarang ini bisa berubah." Kata Gokudera sambil menggosok dagunya.

Tsuna menatap Gokudera takjub. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir cepat seperti itu? Gokudera tak butuh penjelasan kenapa dia harus merahasiakan perkembangan Vongola dan menyimpulkan dengan tepat.

"Baiklah, aku paham sekarang!" seru Giotto, Tsuna dan Gokudera menoleh serempak. "Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke masaku. Nah, sekarang tolong kembalikan aku ke masa lalu." Pinta Giotto.

"Ah anu…mengenai hal itu…kami membawamu ke sini karena kecelakaan, jadi kami butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki ulang TYL Bazooka dan memulangkanmu." Tutur Spanner, tak terdengar nada bersalah sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalian butuh waktu berapa jam?"

"Mungkin sekitar empat atau lima minggu."

"…Kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa boleh buat, membuat mesin ruang dan waktu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lagipula kami kurang ahli dalam hal itu, satu-satunya Technician yang bisa cuma Souichi, dan kebetulan dia sedang ada di Jepang sekarang." Giotto menghela nafas panjang, nampak putus asa penjelasan Spanner yang terakhir.

"Anoo…Giotto, tadi aku sudah menghubungi Reborn, dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu sampai Souichi datang dan memperbaiki mesin untuk pulang?" kata Tsuna, berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Siapa Reborn?" tanya Giotto.

"Dia hitman Vongola nomor satu, sekaligus home tutorku." Jawab Tsuna. Dia merasa tidak yakin kenapa dia menambahkan kata home tutor tadi.

Giotto diam berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi sebelum itu, boleh kutanya di mana toiletnya?"

* * *

Giotto: cara munculku aneh banget sih?

Chel: habis di komiknya aja kamu cuma muncul sedikit, aku gak tau karakternya,

Giotto: Bikin sedikit cool donk...

Chel: ya, ya, ya...nanti di Chapter lainnya aku bikin kamu cool buanget deh.. tapi sebelumnya tolong review yah.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Conversation

Ini chapter 3...

Duh lum ada kemajuan yaa.... _

Tsuna: habisnya Chel bikin fanficnya tengah malam sih, makanya aneh

Chel: uuukh...=_= sudahlah, jangan banyak omong, kita mulai saja...

* * *

**Chapter 3. Conversation

* * *

**

Dalam waktu sehari saja, kabar mengenai kedatangan Giotto sang Vongola Primo langsung menyebar. Banyak mafioso Vongola yang ingin melihat wajahnya sampai-sampai beberapa dari mereka sering sekali mengerumuni Tsuna dan Giotto seperti wartawan yang mengincar selebriti. Nampaknya sekarang Vongola menambah satu lagi koleksi cowok populer mereka.

Pada awalnya, Yamamoto mengira Giotto adalah sepupu Tsuna, karena dia bilang wajah mereka mirip sekali. Setelah Tsuna menerangkan semua rentetan kejadiannya pada Yamamoto, dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya sambil berkomentar,

"Apa ini game baru lagi?"

Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena dia sudah tahu seperti apa Yamamoto. Tak lama kemudian, Mukuro datang bersama Chrome dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Tsuna lagi-lagi harus menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami. Dan tahu apa komentar Mukuro?

"Oya oya, ini akan menarik."

Tsuna dan Chrome menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan aneh. Dia bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala Mukuro sekarang, tapi mencoba untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merasuki kepalanya.

Giotto banyak belajar cara menggunakan fasilitas-fasilitas canggih yang ada di sana dari Tsuna. Tsuna memberinya handphone agar bila Giotto tersesat, dia bisa menelepon Tsuna. Awalnya dia sedikit kebingungan, tapi lama kelamaan Giotto mulai terbiasa.

Tsuna juga belajar banyak tentang Giotto. Ternyata Giotto enak untuk diajak ngobrol dan orangnya cepat bersosialisasi. Bahkan Giotto tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Gokudera yang sering berteriak-teriak, sehingga Giotto adalah orang yang dihormati Gokudera setelah Tsuna.

"Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi pada Vongola sampai sekarang?" tanya Giotto suatu hari saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

"Semakin lama keluarga Vongola semakin besar, terutama sejak kepemimpinan Juudaime." Jawab Gokudera bangga. Tsuna merasa malu, dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti jadi boss yang baik, Tsunayoshi." Kata Giotto sambil tertawa kecil. Yamamoto ikut tertawa. Sementara Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

_Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi boss_

"Lalu, apa pernah terjadi konflik?"

"Ya," jawab Yamamoto. "Ada saat di mana kita me-umph!" Gokudera yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangkas menutup mulut Yamamoto sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-ada saat di mana kita sering bertengkar satu sama lain, hahaha." Sambung Tsuna cepat. Giotto sedikit memicingkan matanya. Mungkin _hyper Intuition_nya sedikit menemukan keganjalan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gokudera?"

"Diam Yakyu-baka! Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berbicara!" bentak Gokudera.

"Tuh kan? Sedikit-sedikit mereka bertengkar." Komentar Tsuna. Giotto tersenyum melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih juga beradu argumen.

"Mereka akrab sekali." Kata Giotto.

"Kami tidak akrab!" bantah Gokudera cepat.

"Ayolah Gokudera, kita kan sudah lama sekali akrab seperti ini." Goda Yamamoto.

"Kubilang kita tidak akrab! Aku tak sudi!" bentak Gokudera. Giotto malah tertawa.

"Kalian mirip sekali dengan Guardianku." Kata Giotto di tengah tawanya. "Aku juga punya Guardian yang sama-sama sering bertengkar seperti kalian."

Kalau Tsuna perhatikan, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Giotto tertawa lepas seperti tadi sejak insiden di laboratorium itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Tsuna sedikit bersyukur karena Giotto tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Oh ya Giotto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat kami secara tak sengaja membawamu ke masa depan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Apa yah?" Giotto mencoba mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah aku dan Alaude sedang makan malam di hotel, lalu G datang mengacau."

Tsuna tidak tahu siapa itu Alaude atau G, tapi entah kenapa di benaknya dia membayangkan Hibari dan Gokudera.

"Karena sudah terlalu malam, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel itu," sambung Giotto sambil menghabiskan makanannya. "Aku juga sudah kecapean karena perjalanan yang jauh, saat aku tiduran di tempat tidur kamarku, begitu sadar aku sudah berada di sini."

Tsuna mengerti sekarang kenapa Giotto bertanya "Maaf, apa aku salah kamar?" saat pertama kali ia datang.

Setelah makan siang, Tsuna mengajak Giotto untuk berkeliling. Giotto dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Tsuna. Mereka pun mulai menyusuri lorong dan menuju main hall, beberapa mafioso yang berpapasan dengan Tsuna dan Giotto menyapa mereka dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang, Decimo-sama, Primo-sama!"

"Siang!" jawab Tsuna dan Giotto bersamaan.

"Kau populer sekali, Tsunayoshi." Komentar Giotto saat mafioso-mafioso itu lewat.

"Kau juga, dalam sehari saja mereka sudah mengenalmu." Balas Tsuna.

Dari main hall, Tsuna menunjukkan lorong-lorong menuju kamar para Guardian, menuju halaman belakang, garasi, tempatnya berlatih, dan ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengadakan pesta.

"Luas sekali ya?" komentar Giotto saat mereka melihat halaman belakang. Tsuna hanya tersenyum, dia jarang sekali main ke halaman belakang karena terkurung di ruang kerjanya seharian bersama tugas yang menumpuk. Ah, bicara tentang tugas, sekarang pasti tugasnya semakin menggunung.

"Hei, ini bunga kesukaan Spade." Kata Giotto saat dia melihat bunga teratai yang mengapung di kolam.

"Spade?"

"Mist Guardianku, dia memiliki banyak tanaman seperti ini di kolamnya."

Sejenak Tsuna membayangkan Mukuro, kalau tidak salah Mukuro juga sering menggunakan teratai sebagai ilusinya. Tapi dia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Mukuro mengeluarkan ilusinya lagi.

Mereka berjalan-jalan melihat taman bunga, Tsuna bahkan baru pertama kali melihat ada taman bunga di sana, saking jarangnya ia berkunjung ke halaman belakang.

Beberapa meter dari taman bunga, Tsuna dan Giotto melihat seseorang yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Laki-laki itu nampak sangat familiar dengan burung kecil kuning yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Hibari-san?" gumam Tsuna. Hibari yang merasa seseorang memanggil namanya bangun, dan melihat Tsuna berdiri memperhatikannya bersama Giotto. Tsuna menyadari ia telah membangunkan tidur siang Hibari dan langsung meminta maaf. "M-maaf Hibari-san! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu."

"Herbivore? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hibari, masih dengan tatapan mengantuk dia mendelik ke arah Giotto yang terus memperhatikannya. "Siapa kau?"

Giotto tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan dingin, dan hal ini cukup untuk membuat Hibari merasa terganggu.

"Menatapku seperti itu, kau pasti cari mati." geram Hibari sambil berdiri dan memegang tonfanya dengan posisi tempur.

"Tu,tunggu Hibari-san! Orang ini adalah Vongola Primo!" seru Tsuna cepat-cepat sebelum Hibari mulai menyerangnya.

"Minggir herbivore, atau _kami korosu_!" gertak Hibari, Tsuna tidak menyingkir walau dia tahu itu artinya cari mati. Hibari berdecak pelan sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hendak menerjang Tsuna dengan tonfanya, namun Giotto meraih tangan Hibari sebelum sempat memberi satu pukulan dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini." Kata Giotto. Tsuna terkejut karena Giotto bisa menandingi _kami korosu_nya Hibari yang tersohor itu. Hibari mendelik dengan tatapan "Cih!" dan Giotto melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tu, tunggu! Hibari-san!" Tsuna memanggil Hibari saat laki-laki berambut hitam itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun Hibari pura-pura tidak mendengar dan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Hhh, lagi-lagi seperti ini."

Giotto memperhatikan Tsuna yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanya Giotto. Tsuna menoleh ke arah Giotto dengan muka merah dan matanya melebar tak percaya.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukai laki-laki bernama Hibari itu?"

"AAH! I-itu…tidak mungkin, aku hanya…umm…eh..mengangguminya hahaha." jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa gak jelas untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Giotto menatapnya dengan serius, sehingga Tsuna menghentikan tawanya. Percuma menutup-nutupi fakta dari Giotto, laki-laki itu adalah salah satu boss Vongola yang memiliki Intuisi kuat, dia pasti juga sudah tahu dari awal. Tsuna menunduk ke bawah lalu mendesah sedih.

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya." Kata Tsuna pelan, nyaris saja tidak terdengar oleh Giotto. Tsuna berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

_Aku tak percaya aku mengakui kalau aku menyukai Hibari-san pada orang yang baru saja kukenal!_

Jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bilang kalau kau suka padanya?" tanya Giotto. Tsuna mendongak.

"A-aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Jawab Tsuna, wajahnya tambah merah, mungkin semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tunda lebih lama lagi, nanti terasa sakit."

"Hibari-san tidak akan menerimaku." Jawab Tsuna, "Lagipula, hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan pun aku sudah senang."

Giotto diam memandangi Tsuna yang mulai berjalan lagi, lalu tersenytum tipis.

"_Io sono uguale a te troppo_, Tsunayoshi." Gumam Giotto lalu segera menyusul Tsuna yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

_Io sono uguale a te troppo = _aku juga sama denganmu.

Aaaaa, aku gak bisa bahasa Italy, makanya aq translate aja secara otomatis, gak tau bener gak tau salah *author tak bertanggung jawab* digebuk warga salembur +_+

Giotto: Apaan nih? katanya mau bikin kartakterku cool...

Chel: Maaf, aku buru-buru bikinnya.. T__T

Giotto: mana fanficnya pendek pula... ck...

Chel: huhuhu, gomenasaai...Giotto-sama...

Giotto: kau kupecat jadi author kalo gini terus

Chel: huhu maaaf, janji deh, aku bakal bikin kamu cool _

Tsuna: Sampai jumpa di chapter 4... ^^


	4. Chapter 4 The Boy In The Picture

Chapter 4 nih...berarti dalam sehari aku bikin 4 chapter, pegel banget ni badan...mana GJ lagi ceritanya.. -_-

Sudahlah, daripada mikirin hal-hal GJ lainnya, mending langsung aja mulai fanfic GJ nya...ok..

* * *

**Chapter 4. The Boy In The Picture

* * *

**

Saat tengah malam, Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memikirkan percakapannya bersama Giotto tadi siang. Dia masih merasa malu sekali! Kalau ada lubang besar yang dalam, Tsuna pasti sudah masuk ke sana dan berteriak-teriak sampai suaranya serak.

Tsuna membalikkan badannya ke sisi lain di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, berguling-guling sebentar, lalu diam di posisinya semula.

"Aaah! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Tsuna, masih dengan wajah yang ditutupi bantal berenda sehingga teriakannya tidak terdengar keras. Kemudian Tsuna membetulkan posisi tidurnya, dan mencoba menutup mata.

Bayangan kejadian saat Tsuna mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Hibari masih menghantui kepalanya, dia juga tak habis pikir kenapa dengan mudahnya Giotto bertanya "_kau menyukai laki-laki itu kan?"_

Kalau boleh jujur, Tsuna memang sudah sejak lama menyukai Hibari, mungkin sejak dia kembali dari masa depan lima tahun yang lalu, dan perasaannya ini selalu ia rahasiakan. Dia tak pernah memberi tahu siapapun tentang perasaannya, tidak pada Kyoko, pada Ibunya, atau pada ayahnya. Bahkan Gokudera yang Tsuna akui sebagai tangan kanannya pun tidak ia beritahu tentang hal ini.

_Aaaah! Kenapa Giotto bisa tahu sih!_

Benar, kenapa orang yang baru Tsuna temui dua hari yang lalu bisa mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Hibari hanya dalam sekali lihat? Apakah Intuisi Giotto jauh lebih kuat dibanding dengan Intuisinya? Atau secara tidak sadar Tsuna memperlihatkan perasaan kecewa saat dia melihat Hibari pergi menjauhinya? Apapun itu, Giotto sepertinya lebih baik dalam hal percintaan. Yah, dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Tsuna, berapa umurnya ya? Hmm, sekitar 20-22. Kalau umur segitu, Giotto pasti sudah punya pacar kan? Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk kalau misalnya Tsuna meminta sedikit nasihat dari Giotto.

Tsuna bangun dan melirik jam di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 02.11 dan Tsuna masih belum bisa tidur juga?

Setelah meregangkan tubuh, Tsuna turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Percuma kalau sekarang dia tidur, ujung-ujungnya dia akan bangun kesiangan dan kena tonjok Reborn lagi.

Tsuna berjalan di lorong yang gelap, satu-satunya pencahayaan di sana adalah cahaya bulan yang menembus jejeran jendela di samping kirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsuna sudah melewati kamar Giotto yang memang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

_Giotto pasti masih tidur sekarang._

Dari kemarin Giotto dan Tsuna berkeliling melihat-lihat Italy dengan menggunakan mobil. Giotto tampaknya terlalu bersemangat sehingga setelah wisata kecil mereka selesai, Giotto langsung tertidur.

Tsuna berbelok setelah menuruni tangga, kemudian ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu saat Tsuna datang mendekat. Dia mengarahkan lampu senter pada Tsuna dan terbelalak. "Decimo-sama!" seketika juga, laki-laki itu menurunkan senternya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Tsuna, diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini, Decimo-sama?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Emm, aku hanya berkeliling sebentar." Jawab Tsuna. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami berpatrol seperti biasanya."

"Ohh..ya." Tsuna lupa kalau tengah malam memang selalu ada beberapa mafioso yang berpatrol di sekitar kamarnya. Hal ini sudah dimulai sejak Tsuna pindah ke Italy. Terkadang Tsuna bisa mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang melewati kamarnya di pagi buta seperti ini.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, saat Tsuna baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya, dia mendengar suara musik mengalun tak jauh dari sana.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Oh, itu pasti Mukuro-sama, beliau memang sering memainkan harmonikanya tengah malam." Jawab laki-laki yang paling tinggi.

"Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna keheranan. Tsuna mendengarkan lagu itu sebentar, nadanya terdengar sedih, seolah-olah Tsuna bisa membayangkan Mukuro memainkan harmonikanya sambil menangis. " Apa setiap hari dia memainkan lagu ini?"

"Tidak juga, Mukuro-sama memainkan lagu yang berbeda tiap harinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsuna berjalan ke arah kamar Mukuro. Pintu kamar Mukuro terbuka sedikit, sehingga Tsuna bisa mengintip dari celahnya. Dia melihat sosok Mukuro duduk di ambang jendela yang terbuka, rambutnya yang panjang dipermainkan angin seiring dengan permainan harmonikanya. Walau samar karena gelap, Tsuna dapat melihat ekspresi Mukuro saat memainkan lagu sendu itu. Wajah mukuro seperti sedang terluka. Matanya yang merah-biru itu bersinar sedih memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Mukuro…" gumam Tsuna tanpa sadar. Merasa diperhatikan, Mukuro berhenti memainkan harmonikanya dan menoleh.

"Kau boleh masuk, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum. Tsuna tidak terkejut, dia menampakkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati Mukuro. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Matanya terus memperhatikan harmonika yang dipegang Mukuro. Dia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar Mukuro memainkan alat musik tiup itu sebelumnya. Bahkan Tsuna tidak tahu kalau Mukuro bisa memainkan alat musik. Satu-satunya alat yang sering dimainkan Mukuro paling _trident-_nya tercinta atau garpu sendok saat dia makan.

"Kau sedang patah hati?" tanya Tsuna. Mukuro tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan harmonika itu di atas meja bundar kecil di samping vas bunga. Sesaat kemudian Mukuro menyuruh Tsuna duduk di tempat tidurnya, Tsuna mau tak mau menurut, daripada berdiri tak jelas dan membuat kakinya pegal.

Mukuro meraih beberapa helai kertas yang ia taruh di tempat tidurnya dan memberikannya pada Tsuna. Tsuna memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu. Itu adalah gambar seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian seragam dan berdasi merah yang sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Gambar yang terbuat dari krayon itu memang tidak begitu rapi, tapi Tsuna bisa mengerti apa yang berusaha disampaikan si pelukis. Di lembaran lain, dengan tokoh yang sama, seorang anak laki-laki duduk sendirian sambil menatap bulan dari jendela kamarnya, tampak kesepian. Di lembaran berikutnya, lagi-lagi Tsuna melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam dan berdasi merah, kali ini ia bersama beberapa teman-temannya dan saling bergandengan tangan. Begitu pula di lembaran-lembaran lainnya, Tsuna selalu menemukan gambar laki-laki kecil yang sama. "Gambarmu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bukan," jawab Mukuro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu semua gambar Chrome. Setiap hari dia memberikan gambar-gambar itu padaku, dan aku membuatkan lagu yang sesuai untuk gambar-gambar itu."

"Ooh," Tsuna kembali memperhatikan gambar-gambar di tangannya, kali ini dengan seluruh penghayatan. "Siapa anak laki-laki yang digambar Chrome?"

Mukuro mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutmu siapa?" tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm…" Tsuna kembali memperhatikan gambar anak laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan siapapun yang Tsuna kenal. Rambut laki-laki di gambar itu berwarna ungu, namun memiliki model seperti rambut milik Hibari. Apa mungkin Hibari? Karakternya sih cocok, Hibari dan anak laki-laki di gambar itu selalu sendirian. Tapi …"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini orang yang disukai Chrome." kata Tsuna akhirnya.

Mukuro tertawa, membuat Tsuna menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Tumben bunyi tertawa Mukuro 'hahaha' biasanya tak jauh dari 'kufufu' atau 'hehehe'

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak," sahut Mukuro, masih sedikit tertawa. "Tebakanmu tidak salah kok, laki-laki yang digambar Chrome adalah orang yang disukainya."

"Nah, benar kan kataku?" Tsuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil kembali merapikan gambar-gambar yang diacak-acaknya, kemudian menyimpannya di atas bantal. Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro yang masih tersenyum, namun senyum itu bukan seperti senyum senang atau senyum karena ada sesuatu yang lucu. Mukuro tersenyum seolah-olah dia sedang terluka, sama seperti sorot matanya yang bersinar sedih. Dan Tsuna tahu apa yang membuat Mukuro sedih. "Mukuro, apa kau cemburu?"

"Ng?" Senyum Mukuro tidak memudar saat mata mereka bertemu. Tsuna menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepalanya lalu dengan ragu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau-- cemburu karena Chrome menyukai laki-laki lain?" tanya Tsuna, nada biacarnya terdengar sedikit rendah sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawab Mukuro tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. "Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan laki-laki yang disukai Chrome."

Tsuna menatap Mukuro, sorot matanya masih sama.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Mukuro diam sebentar lalu menatap Tsuna. Mereka cukup lama bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hmm…" Mukuro berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil harmonikanya lagi. "Mungkin itu karena--laki-laki yang disukai Chrome sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Eh?"

Sehabis itu Mukuro tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia kembali duduk di ambang jendela sambil memainkan musik yang sedih dengan harmonikanya. Tsuna diam mendengarkan.

Setiap nadanya, setiap nafas yang Mukuro hembuskan untuk lagu itu… terasa begitu menyayat hati, bahkan saat Tsuna mulai mengantuk dan tertidur pun… nada-nada yang sedih itu terus mengalun di ruangan yang gelap.

Setelah melihat Tsuna tertidur pulas, Mukuro berhenti memainkan harmonikanya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang damai agak lama.

"Selamat tidur, Tsunayoshi-kun!" gumam Mukuro sambil menyibakkan poni Tsuna dan mencium keningnya.

* * *

Hayah! Maaf cuma sedikit, soalnya ni udah malem banget pas bikin Chapter 4, mungkin juga pada bingung kenapa aq nyelipin 6927 di sini..

soalnya, kebetulan pas ngetik, aq sambil liat" 6927 di Youtube...hahaha *alasan GJ, author dilempar sendal*

Yo ah! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 5... xD


	5. Chapter 5 Your Feelings

Eaaa, chapter 5 nih… lama banget yah update nya? Haha maaf, internet di rumahku mati jadinya aku harus…

Reader: udah buruan mulai!!! Gak pake Basa-basi!

Author: Hiii!!! Ok..ok.. enjoy this…

* * *

**Chapter. 5 Your Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Dalam kegelapan, Tsuna bisa mendengar burung-burung bekicauan, salah satu dari mereka samar-samar namun menyanyikan lagu yang tak asing di telinga Tsuna: Mars Namimori. (Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berkicau). Tsuna juga merasakan sebuah cahaya hangat menimpa wajah pucatnya, angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa hawa musim semi perlahan mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan. Inilah sensasi Italy di pagi hari.

_Ah, sudah pagi ya? _Pikir Tsuna dalam hati. Tsuna tahu dia harus bangun, namun perasaan damai yang dirasakannya ini membuatnya nyaman. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Biasanya tiap pagi Tsuna selalu dibangunkan oleh suara khas Reborn yang kemudian menghantamnya dengan palu-Leon seberat satu ton.

"…Tsuna."

Ng? Ada suara yang memanggilnya. Siapa ya? Tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa sekarang Tsuna sedang sibuk bersantai dengan tenang? Mumpung Reborn sedang tidak ada, dia harus tidur sampai puas. Reborn sang spartan tutor tak pernah membiarkannya bangun siang seperti ini.

"Tsuna!"

…

Loh? Aneh. Tsuna memikirkan Reborn dan dia bisa mendengar suranya barusan. Apa dia masih bermimpi?

"Oi, Tsuna bangun!"

Lagi-lagi suara Reborn. Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu jelas sih? Tsuna membalikan badannya, berharap suara Reborn tak terdengar lagi kali ini.

"Oi, bangun sekarang! Dame-Tsuna!!" teriak Reborn nyaring hingga Tsuna terperanjat dari tempat tidur. Tsuna menggosok-gosok matanya dan melihat sosok Reborn yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sejak Reborn kembali ke bentuk asalnya karena kutukan Arcobaleno hilang, Reborn jadi terlihat lebih dewasa, jauh lebih tinggi, dan jauh lebih sadis di mata Tsuna. Di topi Fedora hitamnya masih bertengger Leon, entah makhluk apa Leon itu? Tsuna tak pernah menanyakannya. "Cepat bangun!" teriak Reborn lagi, kali ini dia menambahkan _penalty kick _ke perut Tsuna yang sukses membuat Tsuna terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aduduh! Reborn!" rintih Tsuna sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, ah….perutnya juga sakit, semakin lama tendangan Reborn semakin kuat. Tapi terima kasih, berkat Reborn dia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. "A-ada apa?"

"Bukan 'ada apa' idiot!" bentak Reborn lagi, masih dengan gaya misteriusnya yang cool. "Aku tak peduli kau mau tidur di kamar Mukuro, di kamar Hibari, atau di kamar mandi sekalipun, tapi aku tidak memberimu toleransi untuk bangun jam sebelas!"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa katanya tadi?

Tsuna mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam (atau tadi subuh). Kalau tidak salah Tsuna sedang berada di kamar Mukuro, dan saat bangun pun…dia berada di kamar Mukuro. Apa itu artinya…dia tidur di sini? Bersama Mukuro??

"EEEH?!!" Tsuna melirik jam dinding yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur. Pukul 11.03! Tsuna cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur Mukuro dan berlari ke kamarnya. Reborn hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi mengikuti Tsuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bangun sesiang ini?" tanya Reborn ketika Tsuna membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Jawab Tsuna sambil meraih handuk yang tergantung di dinding dan mengelapkan ke wajahnya. "Lalu aku pergi ke kamar Mukuro dan mengobrol dengannya sampai ketiduran."

Reborn tak bereaksi dengan jawaban Tsuna. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar alasannya dari Mukuro.

"Omong-omong kapan kau pulang?" tanya Tsuna seraya menyimpan kembali handuk yang kini sudah basah.

"Barusan." Jawab Reborn singkat. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Oh" pelan, dia tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi karena Tsuna yakin Reborn tidak akan memberitahunya mengenai apa saja yang ia lakukan di tempat Vongola Nono. Dia memang selalu begitu. Selalu berusaha untuk menjaga sisi misteriusnya walau sudah 5 tahun bersama.

"Reborn, kalau tidak keberatan tolong ke luar sebentar, aku mau ganti baju." Kata Tsuna saat dia membuka lemarinya yang tertanam di tembok.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai malu ganti baju di depanku?" tanya Reborn iseng. Tsuna membalikkan badannya untuk menatap mata hitam Reborn.

"Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang, wajar saja kan?" Reborn hanya menyeringai. Tsuna tidak suka itu, saat Reborn menyeringai ke arahnya seperti itu…Dia seolah-olah meledeknya.

"Heh, kau bilang umurmu sudah sembilan belas, tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti anak umur lima belas." Komentar Reborn. Wajah Tsuna memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Tsuna ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Reborn, namun dia tahu hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Faktanya dia tidak pernah menang bersilat lidah dengan Reborn, sekeras apapun usahanya.

"Terserah!" gerutu Tsuna yang kemudian membuka kemejanya di depan Reborn. Reborn tertawa kecil melihat muridnya mengalah. Dia duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan tubuh Tsuna dari kejauhan dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Kau kurus sekali." Komentar Reborn yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Tsuna memerah. Baiklah, sejak kapan Reborn suka menggodanya seperti itu?

"Aku tak butuh kom--"

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera dengan nafas terengah-engah tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dengan kasar. Ini untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya dia selalu dengan sopan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Wajah blasterannya langsung memerah, saat mata Gokudera menangkap sosok Tsuna yang masih setengah telanjang, mengexspose dadanya yang bidang. "M-m-m-ma-maafkan aku!" seru Gokudera lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu dengan suara 'BLAAM' yang keras, hingga nyaris membuat foto berfigura yang tergantung di dinding jatuh.

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas panjang sementara Reborn tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa lagi Gokudera-kun?" desah Tsuna.

"Dari tadi pagi katanya dia mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada di kamar." Jawab Reborn sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Giotto?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Tsuna, tangannya bergerak cepat memilah kemeja yang akan ia pakai. Semenjak jadi boss mafia, Tsuna banyak memiliki koleksi kemeja dan koleksi kaos serta jaketnya berkurang. Penampilan Tsuna juga sekarang semakin dewasa, dia tidak pernah lagi berada dalam Dying Will Mode dan berlarian di muka umum dengan hanya memakai boxer bermotifnya. Walau terkadang Tsuna masih sering terjatuh dari tangga, dia juga masih sering terpeleset di kamar mandi, dan masih payah dalam olahraga.

"Aku tidak menanyakan kabarnya, idiot!" Kata Reborn. "Aku tanya apa saja yang dilakukan Giotto?"

"Aku dan Giotto hanya berkeliling lalu saling bercerita tentang masa lalu dan masa depan Vongola." Jawab Tsuna seraya mengambil kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Kau tidak menceritakan konflik yang terjadi kan?"

"Tidak." Tsuna mengancingkan kemejanya dan mulai membuka celana jeansnya, memperlihatkan boxer putih bergaris-garis merahnya. Reborn kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Terus awasi Giotto." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Reborn sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu. Tsuna melanjutkan berpakaian sambil memikirkan kata-kata Reborn barusan. 'Terus awasi Giotto' katanya? Tsuna tidak bisa terus-terusan mengawasi Giotto, dia juga punya pekerjaan yang sekarang pasti sudah menggunung dan membukit di meja kerjanya. Lalu kapan Giannini akan selesai memperbaiki Bazooka Lambo dan memulangkan Giotto? Benar, dia harus mengeceknya sekarang. Semakin cepat Giotto pulang, semakin baik.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Tsuna mengambil dasi hitam yang tergantung di kursi tempat Reborn duduk tadi. Tsuna memakai dasi dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, dia bahkan tidak melihat cermin sama sekali. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah Giannini dan Bazooka Lambo. Begitu membuka pintu, Tsuna disambut oleh Gokudera yang bersujud di depannya.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" pekik Tsuna kaget. Dia hampir saja menginjak Gokudera.

"Maafkan aku Juudaime! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" teriak Gokudera sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lantai beberapa kali.

"Hentikan Gokudera-kun! Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tsuna segera menarik lengan Gokudera untuk membantunya berdiri. Beginilah Gokudera kalau dia merasa tidak becus sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Aku—aku telah masuk dengan lancang dan melihat Juudaime sedang berpakaian. Juudaime, tolong hukum aku dengan menggunakan ini!" kata Gokudera, penuh perasaan bersalah. Dia menyodorkan salah satu dinamitnya pada Tsuna.

_Dia merasa bersalah hanya karena melihatku ganti baju?_ Pikir Tsuna.

"Kalau Juudaime tidak bisa melakukannya, biar aku yang—"

"UWAA!! Sudahlah, sudahlah, aku mengerti. Berhenti melukai diri sendiri, ya?" Tsuna memperlihatkan _angelic smile_ nya, salah satu senjata andalan Tsuna dalam membereskan perkelahian-perkelahian sesama Guardian, melihat bossnya tersenyum seperti itu membuat hati Gokudera tenang seketika dan lupa kalau tadi ia hendak bunuh diri.

"Juudaime.." Aaah, tak ada senyum yang lebih terang daripada senyum Juudaime, pikir Gokudera. Kemudian Gokudera melihat dasi Tsuna yang masih berantakan. "Juudaime, izinkan aku." Gokudera langsung membetulkan dasi Tsuna. Tsuna sedikit kaget karena wajah Gokudera sekarang begitu dekat. Sedetik yang gila membuat Tsuna berpikir kalau tadi Gokudera hendak menciumnya.

_Otakku pasti sudah tidak beres, _batin Tsuna dalam hati.

Setelah selesai membetulkan dasi Tsuna, Gokudera menceritakan kenapa dia datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu tadi. Sebenarnya sang Storm Guardian itu berniat membangunkan Tsuna untuk sarapan jam delapan pagi, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Tsuna, begitu masuk, kamar Tsuna sudah kosong, dia berkeliling mencari keberadaan sang boss, menanyakan kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, namun tak ada yang melihat Vongola Decimo pagi itu. Saat Gokudera bertanya pada Mukuro, Mukuro bilang…

"Oya, semalam aku dan Tsunayoshi-kun tidur di kamarku."

Gokudera tak percaya. Setelah melempar dinamit ke wajah Mukuro, dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi, Gokudera berlari ke kamar si Mist Guardian tersebut, membuktikan apakah yang dikatakan Mukuro benar atau tidak. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Saat Gokudera bertanya pada salah satu mafioso yang lewat, katanya Decimo-sama tadi berlari ke kamarnya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira Juudaime benar-benar tidur bersama nanas mesum itu." Kata Gokudera, penuh perasaan lega.

"Ha, ha-ha-ha…"

_S-sebenarnya, aku memang tidur_ _bersamanya…_ jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Sebagai tangan kananmu, aku juga bertugas untuk melindungi kesucian Juudaime."

Tsuna serta merta menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dengan wajah naas dan shock menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gokudera yang ikut berhenti. Gokudera memperlihatkan raut muka penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa Juudaime?"

"Ti,tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Tsuna lalu kembali berjalan.

_Bagus, kali ini telingaku yang tidak beres. _

Tsuna berjalan ke arah Laboratorium B2 diikuti Gokudera dari belakang. Saat Tsuna baru saja akan membuka pintu, intuisinya mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi dari sana. Ada yang tidak beres lagi.

_Apa lagi sekarang?_

Tsuna mengacuhkan intuisinya, dia membuka pintu labroratorium dan dalam detik yang sama sesuatu meledak dari dalam. Tanpa sempat Tsuna sadari, beberapa bongkah besi dan seng terbang cepat ke arah Tsuna.

"BAHAYA!" Gokudera langsung bereaksi melindungi bossnya dengan Sistema C.A.I. (Kok sempat ya?) Baik Tsuna dan Gokudera, dua-duanya terbatuk-batuk karena kepulan asap dan debu menyerang kerongkongan mereka. Tsuna menyesal karena tadi dia tidak mempercayai Intuisinya, ledakan tadi membuatnya susah bernafas, masih untung dia selamat. Coba kalau tadi tak ada Gokudera, sekarang kepalanya pasti sudah bocor.

"Oi, kalian baik-baik saja?" Spanner berlari ke arah Tsuna dan Gokudera yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Dasar gila! Kau hampir saja membunuh Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera di tengah batuknya. "Juudaime kau tidak apa-apa?" Gokudera dan Spanner membantu Tsuna berdiri. Dasi dan kemeja Tsuna berantakan lagi sekarang.

"I-iya, terima kasih Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di kemeja dan celananya. Ledakan ini pasti karena penemuan gagal lagi. Hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi, makanya Vongola menyediakan banyak ruangan untuk dijadikan laboratorium. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Spanner-san?"

"Oh, itu…"

"Tsuna! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Giotto berlari menghampiri Tsuna. Dia mengenakan seragam teknisi yang biasa Spanner pakai lengkap dengan kacamata pelindung matanya.

"Giotto! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku coba membantu Spanner menyelesaikan mesin ruang dan waktu, tapi ada sedikit kekeliruan kecil tadi." Kata Giotto dengan watadosnya. Tsuna menerawang ke arah mesin yang sekarang hanya tinggal sekumpulan besi tak beraturan. "Sepertinya aku harus tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi sampai orang yang bernama Souichi itu pulang." Giotto melepaskan kacamata pelindung dan kostum teknisinya lalu melemparnya ke arah Spanner yang menangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Baiklah sampai di sini dulu, nanti aku akan datang membantu lagi."

Giotto mengajak Tsuna dan Gokudera pergi dari laboratorium. Dia bercerita tentang guardian-guardian Tsuna yang ia temui tadi pagi sebelum Tsuna bangun. Giotto bilang mereka semua mirip dengan guardiannya. Baik sifat maupun kelakuan mereka.

"Terutama guardianmu yang bernama Lambo," kata Giotto sambil tertawa ringan. "Dia benar-benar seperti Lampo, hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda."

Giotto kemudian memberitahu kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan tutor Tsuna yang bernama Reborn itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat baik dan berwibawa." Komentar Giotto sambil mengingat-ingat sosok Reborn. Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera, dua-duanya memikirkan hal yang sama:

_BAIK DARI MANAAAA??_

Selanjutnya Giotto menceritakan Mukuro, katanya Mukuro terlihat keren karena sebelah matanya berwarna merah dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna biru, namun mata merahnya terlihat jahat, nah kali ini Tsuna setuju. Giotto juga menceritakan I-Pin dan Yamamoto. Dari obrolannya dengan Yamamoto, Giotto mengetahui kalau dia dan Gokudera sering bertengkar hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Mendengar cerita Giotto, Gokudera langsung menyalahkan Yamamoto.

"Itu semua karena si Yakyu-baka itu adalah orang idiot!" gerutu Gokudera. Tsuna dan Giotto tertawa. Obrolannya dengan Giotto membuat Tsuna lupa menanyakan Bazooka Lambo. Giotto persis seperti yang dikatakan Reborn dulu,

"_Ada yang bilang Vongola Primo itu memiliki pengaruh yang besar, memahami dan menerima segalanya bagaikan langit yang luas."_

Memang benar, Giotto seperti langit yang cerah di mata Tsuna. Laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum hangat, mungkin selevel dengan _angelic smile_nya, sejak dia datang ke masa depan pun, Tsuna belum pernah mendengar Giotto mengeluh atau mengumpat. Giotto selalu menerima apapun. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa itu juga sebabnya Giotto bisa mengetahui kalau dia menyukai Hibari? Karena Giotto selalu bisa memahami? Apakah dia memang paham dengan perasaannya?

"G-Giotto..." Kata Tsuna dengan wajah serius. Giotto berhenti tertawa, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang juga memasang tampang serius. "Empat mata." Tambah Tsuna. Gokudera mengerti itu tandanya dia harus pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Juudaime, Giotto-sama." Kata Gokudera sambil menunduk sopan dan berjalan menjauhi Tsuna dan Giotto. Tsuna membawa Giotto ke taman bunga tempat kemarin mereka bertemu dengan Hibari. Udara begitu panas di luar sini. Tsuna pun mengambil tempat yang teduh di bawah pohon dan duduk bersila di rumput, diikuti oleh Giotto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Giotto. Tsuna mengambil nafas panjang, ada perang batin di dalam hatinya. Apa dia harus meminta pendapatnya mengenai Hibari? Ataukah biarkan saja takdir yang menentukan? Kalau dia meminta nasihat Giotto, mungkin saja…yah, mungkin…hubungannya dengan Hibari bisa lebih dekat, tapi bagaimana kalau Giotto malah menertawakannya? Ah, tapi sepertinya Giotto tidak akan tertawa.

_Bagaimana ya?_ _Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini intuisiku malah tidak membantu sih?_

"Kalau kau ingin minta nasihat padaku soal Hibari, aku bersedia membantu." Ujar Giotto kalem. Tsuna yang sedari tadi sedang perang batin menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_B-Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

Giotto tertawa melihat wajah Tsuna yang kebingungan.

"Aku hanya menebak." Kata Giotto lagi. "Apa tebakanku salah?" Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Giotto mulai tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

_Aaah, dia menertawakanku!! Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya bicara!_

Wajah Tsuna mulai memerah, dia berusaha menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Giotto menyadari kalau dia telah membuat Tsuna malu, maka dia pun berusaha mengehentikan tawanya walau agak sulit.

"Ma, maaf habis kamu lucu sekali." Kata Giotto, masih terdengar sedikit tawa, di balik kedua tangannya, Giotto bisa melihat wajah Tsuna masih merah. Giotto pun mulai mengatur nafas lalu berdehem keras, tawanya sudah hilang total sekarang. "Nah, jadi… kau ingin aku mendekatkan hubungan kalian?" tanya Giotto, kali ini ia terdengar serius.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta nasihat, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan agar Hibari-san… yah.. setidaknya dia melihat ke arahku?" kata Tsuna malu-malu. Dia tak berani menatap wajah Giotto. Giotto tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kalo begitu sih gampang, hanya dengan bikin keributan saja, nanti juga dia akan melihat ke arahmu." Kata Giotto.

"Oh Giotto, aku serius!" kata Tsuna, kali ini dia memberanikan diri menatap mata biru Giotto secara langsung. "Bukan melihat ke arahku dalam artian seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia sudah melihatmu?"

Tsuna diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Hibari melihat ke arahnya? Yang ia lakukan…apa yang akan ia lakukan? Giotto menepuk kepala Tsuna pelan, sepertinya dia mengerti pertanyaannya tadi membuat Tsuna kebingungan setengah mati.

"Coba pikirkan perasaanmu baik-baik." Kata Giotto. "Bedakan antara perasaan suka, sayang, cinta, dan kagum. Mana perasaanmu terhadap Hibari?"

Tsuna termenung sebentar. Dia menyukai Hibari seperti dia menyukai semua guardiannya, dia menyayangi Hibari sama seperti dia menyayangi ayah dan ibunya, dia mencintai Hibari seperti dia pernah mencintai Kyoko sebelumnya, tapi dia juga mengagumi Hibari sama seperti dia selalu mengagumi Reborn. Mana? Kalau begitu yang mana perasaan Tsuna yang sesungguhnya terhadap Hibari?

"A-aku bingung," kata Tsuna, tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa helai rumput di tanah. "Aku tidak bisa membedakannya."

"Kalau begitu, coba beritahu aku apa yang kau rasakan saat Hibari melihat ke arahmu?"

Lagi-lagi Tsuna termenung. Saat Hibari menatapnya?

"Emm, saat Hibari-san menatapku…emm…" Tsuna mencoba membayangkan sosok Hibari dengan kemeja ungu dan jas blue-black berdasi, dia berjalan dengan gagah, kedua tonfa di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Kemudian Tsuna mencoba memanggilnya dari belakang dan Hibari pun menoleh, dia menatapnya…mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain… lalu tiba-tiba saja Tsuna membayangkan Hibari mengeluarkan _death glare_ sambil berkata: "herbivore, _kami korosu_!!" "HIEEE!! Aku merasa aku akan mati!!!" jerit Tsuna.

"Hah?" mulut Giotto terbuka saking kagetnya. Dia tak sanggup berkata-kata atau memberi komentar.

"Setiap Hibari-san melihat ke arahku, dia selalu mengeluarkan _death glare_ seolah-olah dia ingin membunuhku!!" kata Tsuna, setengah ketakutan setengah sedih. Dia bersujud membenamkan wajahnya ke rerumputan dan memukul-mukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya.

Giotto menghela nafas yang saaaangat panjang. Tsuna adalah boss yang hebat, tapi dia payah dalam hal percintaan. Kali ini dia kebingungan bagaimana caranya dia akan menyatukan Tsuna dan Hibari kalau baru menatap Hibari saja, Tsuna sudah ketakutan setengah mati? Baiklah, ini akan menjadi tantangan yang cukup berat.

Handphone Tsuna tiba-tiba berdering, Tsuna cepat-cepat mengatur nafas dan meraih handphone di saku celananya.

_Dari Yamamoto?_

"H-halo?" sapa Tsuna.

"Halo? Tsuna!" suara Yamamoto terdengar jelas di sebrang sana, begitu pula dengan suara ledakan di sekitarnya. Eh? Ledakan?

"A-ada apa Yamamoto? Suara apa itu?"

"Maaf harus mengganggumu, tapi... situasinya sedang gawat di sini. Gokudera dan Mukuro berkelahi, aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka, UWAA!!"

Kemudian terdengar ledakan yang keras.

"Yamamoto!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, salah satu dinamit Gokudera nyasar ke sini tadi. Hahaha…"

_D-dia sempat-sempatnya tertawa?!!_

"Tsuna tolong bantu aku melerai mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar menghancurkan ruang kerjamu!"

"EEEH?! MEREKA BERKELAHI DI RUANG KERJAKU???"

"Begitulah. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya. Uwaah! Mereka menghancurkan rak bukumu!"

"Cukup! Aku segera ke sana!"

Tuut..tuut…tuut…

"Ada apa?" tanya Giotto yang dari tadi menyaksikan Tsuna berteriak-teriak di teleponnya.

"Gokudera dan Mukuro berkelahi di ruang kerjaku." Jawab Tsuna sambil berdiri dan buru-buru memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku. "Maaf Giotto, nanti aku lanjutkan!" Tsuna segera berlari meninggalkan Giotto yang masih duduk sendirian. Giotto mengusap wajahnya dengan lesu lalu mulai berbaring di rumput. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyper Intuisinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, namun tak ada aura membunuh.

"Siapa?" tanya Giotto tanpa bangkit.

"Ini aku." Giotto mendongak, dia menangkap siluet seseorang berjas dengan topi fedora hitam memandanginya. Giotto bangkit untuk melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

"Oh, Reborn?" Reborn mendekati Giotto dan duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Giotto kembali berbaring sambil memandangi langit. Suasana hening sesaat sampai Reborn membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau memilih membantu Tsuna?" tanya Reborn. Aura misteriusnya terlihat jelas, terutama saat Reborn menurunkan topinya sedikit. Menutupi bayangan matanya.

"Itu karena dulu juga aku sama seperti dia." Jawab Giotto, dia mulai menutup matanya. "Saat aku melihat Tsuna dan Hibari, sebenarnya aku langsung tahu mereka saling menyukai. Mereka berdua mengingatkanku pada sosok diriku dan Alaude dulu."

Reborn tersenyum tipis seolah-olah dia sudah menduga jawaban Giotto.

"Lalu bagaimana Tsuna menurutmu?" tanya Reborn lagi. Giotto membuka matanya dan bangun untuk melihat mata Reborn yang tersembunyi di bawah topinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Giotto dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Tsuna?" Reborn memperbaiki pertanyaannya.

"Perasaanku?" Giotto menoleh dan berpikir sebentar, "Aku melihat Tsuna seperti adikku, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Hmmh." Reborn menyeringai lebar. Giotto saat itu juga menyadari kalau Reborn mengetahui sesuatu, atau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, ada yang lucu?" tanya Giotto memastikan, karena dia yakin tak ada hal yang perlu ditertawakan dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Reborn seraya berdiri dan pergi, Giotto menatap kepergian Reborn dengan penuh tanda tanya besar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Reborn masih menyeringai dan menurunkan topinya lagi. Kemudian ia berbisik pada angin dengan pelan, hanya Leon yang bisa mendengar kalimatnya. "Tidak ada orang yang tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan spesial pada Tsuna."

Setelah itu sosok Reborn segera menghilang dari pandangan Giotto, dan Giotto kembali berbaring memandangi langit.

* * *

Uwaaah, ini Chapter 5 nya… Uuuh agak GJ yaa?

Reader: bukan 'agak' lagi malah!

Chel: huhuh, Gomeeen..

Giotto: ...tumben lebih panjang?

Chel: Uwaa! Giotto nongol! Iya nih, sesekali agak panjangan dikit lah..

Giotto: btw mana janjimu bikin aku keren?

Chel: ...

Giotto: ...

Chel: Nah sekain dulu pembaca, demi peningkatan ke arah yang lebih baik, tolong review yah!

Giotto: Oi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!

Chel: Chapter 6 nya mudah-mudah keluar lusa..bye-bye!! *kabur*

Giotto: WOOI!!


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss of Conflicts

Wokeeee!!! Kita ketemu lagi… tadinya aku mau nge update besok, tapi karena aku nganggur n gak ada kerjaan, mendingan aku lanjutin ficku… hahaha

Nah, daripada suasana menjadi GJ, langsung kita mulai aja deh…

* * *

**Chapter 6. Kiss of Conflicts**

**

* * *

**

Aaah...pagi yang tenang…

Lagi-lagi dimulai dengan pagi hari di mana Tsuna, boss muda Vongola kita baru bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara segar. Dia menoleh dan di sampingnya terbaring Giotto yang masih tertidur.

"Selamat pagi," gumam Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Tsuna turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, kemudian ia membasuh wajah seperti biasanya dan menyikat gigi sambil bersenandung pelan.

Selesai menyikat gigi, Tsuna perlahan memutar keran bathtub mewahnya, air panas yang menguap keluar dari mulut keran itu. Tapi suhunya terlalu panas, Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk mencampurnya dengan air dingin.

_Oh, pas.._

Air hangat sudah siap, sekarang Tsuna hanya tinggal membuka baju, maka ia tanggalkan piyama hijau mudanya dan membiarkannya terletak begitu saja di lantai. Tubuh Tsuna merinding saat ia mencelupkan kaki kanannya ke dalam air, merasakan sensasi hangat yang segera menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh. Tsuna bersandar pada ujung bathtubnya, ia merilekskan diri sejenak, menikmati kehangatan dan aroma terapi yang semerbak dari lilin-lilin kecil di sampingnya.

Vongola Head Quarter juga sedang sangat tenang sekarang, tidak ada ledakan, suara barang-barang pecah, atau suara dentuman keras yang terkadang menjadi 'jam weker' Tsuna di pagi hari. Lalu mengapa hari ini begitu tenang dan mengapa ketika Tsuna terbangun, Giotto sudah berada di sebelahnya? Sebenarnya itu bermula saat kejadian kemarin siang, salah satu kejadian yang pasti masuk sejarah Vongola sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Tsuna pun mulai melamun membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

.

.

**-Flash Back-**

Tsuna berlari menuju ruang kerja dengan _top speed_nya. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain keselamatan _storm _dan _mist _guardiannya yang saat ini mungkin sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Umm..sepertinya agak berlebihan..Tsuna tahu perkelahian di antara guardian memang selalu serius, namun tidak pernah sampai membahayakan nyawa mereka.

Suara ledakan dinamit Gokudera dan dentingan trident Mukuro sudah terdengar bahkan dari kejauahn, beberapa orang terlihat berkerumun di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Tsuna menambah kecepatan larinya, dengan nafas terengah-engah dia meminta semua orang yang berkerumun itu untuk memberinya jalan.

"Maaf, _huff huff.._ tolong..minggir sebentar!" kata Tsuna begitu tiba di sana.

"Ah! Decimo-sama!" beberapa dari mereka berteriak dan segera membungkuk hormat saat melihat Tsuna datang. Mereka langsung menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tsuna langung masuk dan Oh…ruang kerjanya bagai kapal pecah yang dilempar dari atas tebing sekarang.

Gokudera dan Mukuro diam di sudut ruangan yang berbeda sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, pakaian mereka kotor dan sobek-sobek, tubuh mereka penuh luka dan berdarah. Sedangkan Yamamoto berada di sisi Gokudera untuk menenangkannya, dia juga terluka meski tidak sebanyak Gokudera dan Mukuro. Yang lebih parah lagi, mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsuna!

"Gokudera-kun! Mukuro!" teriak Tsuna, masih terengah-engah. Keduanya serempak menoleh dan memasang tampang _shock _di wajah mereka masing-masing, begitu pula Yamamoto. "Apa yang kalian la…AAAH!! Kertas kerjaku!" Tsuna berteriak histeris saat ia melihat kertas kerjanya yang menggunung berceceran di lantai, terinjak-injak dan berantakan, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terbakar hangus.

"Aaah, Tsuna, akhirnya kau datang!" kata Yamamoto lega.

"Maaf Juudaime! Ini semua gara-gara nanas keparat itu! Dia tiba-tiba menyerangku saat aku tengah mengerjakan laporan!" jelas Gokudera, Tsuna spontan melirik Mukuro yang hanya tersenyum mengangkat bahu.

"Habis, aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu tadi pagi, suruh siapa lempar dinamit ke arahku?"

"Berisik! Itu karena kau bilang Juudaime tidur denganmu!" gertak Gokudera dengan suara keras hingga membuat Yamamoto dan kerumunan orang di belakang Tsuna saling berbisik dan bergumam-gumam. Sepertinya akan ada gossip heboh di Vongola.

"Kufufu, tapi yang kukatakan itu benar kok, tanya saja pada Tsunayoshi-kun." Dalam detik itu juga, semua mata tertuju pada sang boss Vongola.

"Benarkah itu Juudaime? Kau tidur bersama nanas busuk ini?"

Semua orang diam menunggu jawaban Tsuna.

_Aduh, apa yang harus kukatakan? Oh Tuhaaan, beri aku petunjuk!!_

"Tsuna, apa itu benar?" Yamamoto juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna menghela nafas, nampaknya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, itu memang benar, tapi— "

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang?" potong Mukuro.

"Brengsek! DASAR BAJINGAN! Berani-beraninya menodai kesucian Juudaime!" Gokudera segera berdiri dan menyiapkan 8 dinamit yang sudah menyala dan siap dilmpar.

"K-k-kau salah paham Gokudera-kun, Mukuro dan aku tidak—"

Terlambat, Gokudera sudah melempar dinamitnya.

"Bahaya, Tsuna!" Yamamoto dengan profesional bak aktor-aktor film _action, _mendorong Tsuna dengan tubuhnya untuk melindungi sang boss dari ledakan . Mukuro dengan tangkas menghindar. Dinamit Gokudera menghancurkan jendela besar di belakang meja kerja Tsuna yang sekarang sudah terbelah dua, serpihan-serpihan kaca berterbangan di seluruh ruangan yang mulai hancur setengahnya.

"Wah, wah, situasinya semakin gawat." Komentar Yamamoto, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum di saat-saat seperti ini. Yamamoto segera membantu Tsuna untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kalian berdua! Hentikan!" teriak Tsuna.

"tapi Juudaime, si brengsek ini sudah—" kata-kata Gokudera terpotong oleh serangan Mukuro. Gokudera refleks membalas dengan melempar beberapa dinamit lagi dan kali ini sukses menghancurkan dinding yang membatasi antara ruang kerja dan kamar Tsuna. Semakin lama perkelahian mereka semakin sengit , mungkin sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar niat membunuh satu sama lain. Yamamoto pun mulai khawatir.

Melihat teman-temannya yang berharga saling melukai seperti itu membuat Tsuna tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia tidak tahan lagi! Kapan ini semua akan berakhir kalau tidak ada yang sanggup melerai mereka berdua? Secepat kilat Tsuna berlari ke kamarnya lewat lubang besar yang ditimbulkan Gokudera, ia menyambar pil dan sarung tangan bercorak 27 nya di atas meja, lalu dalam seketika Tsuna sudah berada dalam Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Cukup sampai di sana!" kata Tsuna kalem namun tegas. Gokudera dan Mukuro berhenti ketika menyadari aura murka dari boss mereka. Tsuna memanfaatkan momen itu untuk membanting mereka sekuat tenaga hingga mereka terkapar di lantai yang penuh kepingan kaca sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Yamamoto dan orang-orang yang masih berkerumun terlihat _shock_, mereka tak menyangka Tsuna akan menghajar mereka sampai seperti itu. Mungkin Tsuna sudah benar-benar tidak mentoleransi perkelahian mereka yang keterlaluan, namun mereka tahu satu hal yang pasti: Boss mereka sedang sangat marah sekarang.

Setelah Tsuna merasa situasinya sudah aman, Dying Will Flame di dahi Tsuna menghilang dan dia kembali menjadi normal, namun amarahnya masih meluap-luap seperti air mendidih.

"KENAPA KALIAN BARU MENDENGARKU SETELAH AKU MARAH!!" teriak Tsuna, melepaskan emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku Juudaime, maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Gokudera mulai bersujud sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lantai, dahinya berdarah karena serpihan kaca namun kali ini Tsuna tidak menghentikannya.

"Kufufu…"

"DIAM KAU!" Seru Tsuna sambil menunjuk Mukuro.

"…"

"Maa, maa, Tsuna sebaiknya kau ten—"

"Kubilang DIAM!"

Yamamoto langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"KALIAN!" Tsuna menunjuk segerombolan orang yang masih berkumpul di ambang pintu. Mereka semua bergidik merinding. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM DAN BERDIRI SAJA DI SANA? CEPAT AMBILKAN KOTAK P3K!"

"Ba, baik!" seru mereka serempak lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Suasana yang tadinya kacau sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tsuna dengan lemas mengelilingi ruang kerjanya yang tinggal sejarah. ¾ hancur total. Dia menginjak foto berfigura kecil. Itu adalah foto Tsuna bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Merasa sakit hati, Tsuna melempar foto itu ke luar, kemudian ia terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu bergumam sedih.

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu?"

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Yamamoto juga hanya diam tertunduk.

"Ma, maaf Juudaime." Kata Gokudera sambil mulai berusaha bangun dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada. Yamamoto langsung bereaksi dan membantunya. "Kami akan…memperbaiki semua kerusakan dan memebereskan ruang kerjamu seperti sedia kala."

Tsuna tersenyum pedih.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ruang kerjaku." Kata Tsuna, matanya mulai panas dan ia seperti ingin menangis.

_Jangan menangis Tsuna, kau sudah berumur 19 tahun ingat?_ _Lagipula kau ini laki-laki! Laki-laki! _Batin Tsuna mengingatkan. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap meneteskan air mata.

"Melihat kalian bertarung seperti tadi membuat dadaku sesak!" Tsuna mulai terisak. Baik Gokudera, Mukuro, maupun Yamamoto, semuanya menundukkan kepala, termenung. Faktanya, mereka telah menyakiti perasaan Tsuna. Kapan mereka akan tumbuh dewasa? Beberapa menit kemudian segerombolan orang tadi datang dan membawa kotak P3K. Beginilah kalau tidak ada Sasagawa Ryouhei sang _Sun Guardian_ yang selalu menyembuhkan kapan pun di manapun saat mereka terluka.

Yamamoto berbaik hati mencoba mengobati Gokudera, dia sempat merasa aneh…kok tumben Gokudera tidak protes? Tapi ya...biarlah...

"Decimo-sama apa anda terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tsuna berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, dia merasa malu sekali. Benar apa yang dikatakan Reborn, walau Tsuna sudah berumur 19, kelakuannya masih seperti anak berumur 15. Hanya karena hal seperti ini saja dia menangis? Ha! Memalukan!

"Boss! Mukuro-sama!" tiba-tiba sekali Chrome datang dengan berpakaian formal, bukan formal karena dia mengenakan jas hitam dan rok spannya, tapi pakaian formal seperti gaun putih panjang dengan renda-renda di bawahnya, dia mengenakan septu berhak silver dan bando putih berpita di kepalanya, nampak cantik bak seorang puteri.

"Chrome sayang?" tanya Mukuro yang kemudian berdiri, dibantu dengan Chrome tentu saja. Tak lama kemudian Hibari dan Kusakabe datang. Hibari juga berpakaian formal, dia nampak seperti seorang Pangeran di mata Tsuna. Ah tidak, Hibari selalau nampak seperti seorang Pangeran kapan pun Tsuna melihatnya.

"Wao, tampaknya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik di sini." Komentar Hibari saat dia melihat oh-betapa-indahnya-ruang kerja-Tsuna. Kusakabe tidak bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, hanya dengan melihat Mukuro dan Gokudera saja, dia sudah bisa menebak.

"Mukuro-sama, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Chrome khawatir.

"Oya oya, kami hanya terlalu bersemangat bemain-main." Jawab Mukuro tersenyum, dia melirik Gokudera yang membalasnya dengan tatapan 'cih'. "Omong-omong kau dari masa saja Chrome?"

"Oh, tadi pagi Kyo-san mengajak Dokuro-san pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu bekas anggota Komite Disiplin Nami-chuu. Maaf kami tidak memberi tahu soal ini." Jawab Kusakabe segera.

"Pergi ke pesta? Kenapa harus dengan Chrome?" tanya Yamamoto, dia masih membalut lengan Gokudera.

"Apa boleh buat, undangannya mengatakan kalau harus pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing, Tapi Kyo-san hanya di sana beberapa menit kemudan mengantar pulang Dokuro-san."

Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuat dada Tsuna serasa seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Mengapa dia tidak senang saat mendengar Hibari mengajak Chrome? Tsuna tidak suka saat Gokudera dan Mukuro bertengkar, hal itu membuat dadanya sesak, namun mengetahui bahwa Hibari dan Chrome pergi berdua… hatinya terasa pedih dan lebih sesak lagi, seolah-olah Tsuna tidak akan bisa bernafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang Chrome?" tanya Mukuro, dia mengelus rambut Chrome yang sekarang sudah mulai panjang dan mencium dahinya. "Kau terlihat cantik, bagaimana pestanya?"

"Aku senang sekali!" kata Chrome sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat Chrome tersenyum seperti itu, Tsuna tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia segera berlari keluar, melewati Hibari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kenapa Sawada-san?" tanya Kusakabe. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Tsuna berlari kencang, dia tidak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan saat beberapa mafioso membungkuk dan memberinya salam, Tsuna tidak berhenti atau menoleh, dia hanya berlari. Tsuna tahu ini artinya kabur dari kenyataan, dia tahu ini tandanya dia adalah seorang pengecut. Biarlah, toh dari awal juga dia memang pengecut…Tsuna tidak berani mengatakan pada Hibari kalau dia menyukainya. Hahaha…menyukai Hibari adalah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Saat Tsuna melihat gambar Chrome, seharusnya dia sadar. Laki-laki di gambar itu adalah Hibari. Selama ini Chrome selalu memperhatikan Hibari, bukan begitu? Seharusnya Tsuna tidak pernah memberi tahu Giotto kalau dia menyukai Hibari. Konyol rasanya, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Giotto… dia ingin bertemu Giotto. Mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di taman. Tsuna berlari ke tempat dia meniggalkan Giotto saat menerima telepon dari Yamamoto. Namun tak ada sosok yang ia cari di sana. Di mana dia? Di saat Tsuna membutuhkannya, Giotto malah tidak ada.

"Uuuh…Giotto.."

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna menoleh, Giotto berdiri di hadapannya…di tangannya terdapat setangkai bunga teratai yang masih basah. "Ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia segera berlari memeluk Giotto tanpa pikir panjang. Giotto segera mengerti situasi yang terjadi, dia menjatuhkan bunga teratai yang baru dipetiknya dan membalas pelukan Tsuna.

Tsuna menangis tertahan sambil terisak, air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi kemeja Giotto yang bersih. Dia menuangkan semua emosinya di sana, emosi saat dia marah karena Gokudera dan Mukuro, emosi karena dia sedih ketika melihat mereka terluka, emosi saat melihat Chrome tersenyum…semuanya…

"Aku…b-bodoh..seka…li!!" gumam Tsuna sambil terisak, kata-katanya tidak begitu jelas namun dapat ditangkap Giotto dengan baik. Giotto mengusap-usap kepala belakang Tsuna seolah-olah dia mengerti perasaannya. "D-d-dari a..wal aku…tidak… punya harapan. Aku memang…bodoh."

Giotto memejamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." kata Giotto, mempererat pelukannya. Namun Tsuna tidak bisa tenang.

"Ti..tidak bisa! Dadaku terasa sakit. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti." Kata Tsuna, masih juga terisak dan tersedu-sedu. Giotto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tsuna. Tsuna terbelalak kaget, namun tidak berontak karena otaknya yang agak lemot sedang memproses situasi yang sedang terjadi.

_Eh..? Apa? UWAAH!! Giotto…!! Giotto…dia menciumku?!_

Beberapa detik kemudian Giotto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Tuh, berhenti." Katanya. Wajah Tsuna memerah bukan main, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Giotto. Dia memang sudah berhenti menangis, tapi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bilang terima kasih? Itu seolah-olah Tsuna menyukai ciumannya. Bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan?', itu pertanyaan bodoh!! Situasi seperti ini membuat Tsuna kebingungan.

_Apa-apaan sih Giotto? Untuk apa dia menciumku?? UWAAAA! Wajahku pasti merah lagi._

Giotto tetawa pelan, tapi dia kembali memeluk Tsuna yang sekarang sudah sedikit tenang. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa meter dari Tsuna dan Giotto yang masih berpelukan, Hibari berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah tembok hingga timbul retakan besar di tembok beton itu. Lalu dengan langkah cepat, Hibari pergi menjauh.

"Kyo-san, kau sudah menemukan Sawada-sana?" tanya Kusakabe yang baru datang. Hibari terus berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Dia telah melihat semuanya...pelukan itu…ciuman itu… persetan!! "Kyo-san?"

Tsuna menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Giotto, butuh waktu dua jam sampai ia menyelesaikan semua ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir. Dan Giotto…dengan setia mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kamarku." Kata Giotto setelah Tsuna selesai bercerita.

"EEEH??! Ta, tapi…"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidur di kamarmu yang sudah hancur itu kan?"

"I, iya juga sih…"

Giotto tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Tsuna. Tsuna membalas senyumnya, lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Giotto.

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

**.  
**

Wajah Tsuna memerah ketika dia mengingat ciumannya kemarin. Tsuna menempelkan jari ke bibirnya. Apakah ciuman kemarin benar-benar terjadi atau dia hanya bermimpi? Setalah cukup lama berendam, Tsuna meraih handuk putih berbentuk kimono yang tergantung tak jauh dari bathtub, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang pakaian.

Dan di sana, di tempat tidur, Giotto duduk menatap Tsuna yang baru selesai mandi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Kata Giotto, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah Tsuna.

"Aku harus membereskan ruang kerjaku yang berantakan, kalau tidak Reborn akan membunuhku." Jawab Tsuna. Dia membayangkan cara apa gerangan yang akan Reborn pakai untuk menyiksa Tsuna kalau dia menemukan kertas kerjaannya berantakan?

"Oh, benar juga. Itu tugas boss nomor dua." Kata Giotto.

"Nomer dua?" Alis Tsuna terangkat sebelah. "Kalau begitu apa nomor satunya?"

Giotto tertawa kecil sebelum dia berjalan semakin dekat.

"Kalau nomer satunya sih…" Tanpa memberi peringatan apapun, Giotto meraih dagu Tsuna lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna. Mata Tsuna melebar kaget, dan karena otaknya yang lemot, dia tidak sempat berontak sebab Giotto sudah melepaskan ciumannya. "tentu saja membahagiakan keluarganya." Tambah Giotto sambil tersenyum dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih terpaku dengan ciumannya tadi. Semenit kemudian…

"A-APA-APAAN KAU!! GIOTTOOO!!!" teriak Tsuna keras hingga seluruh orang di Vongola Head Quarter bisa mendengarnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi, Giotto tertawa senang sambil menyikat gigi.

* * *

Chel: Fuuuh…. Beres nih chapter 6, gimana menurut kalian?

Tsuna: ah…emmm…yah, begitulah..

Chel: …

Tsuna: ???

Chel: Gitulah gimana? Ngomong yang jelas donk!!

Tsuna: Hiie!!

Chel: Sudahlah, gimana menurutmu Hibari-sama?? XD

Hibari: no comment..

Chel: ….

Hibari: *death glare* apa? Mau protes? *nyiapin tonfa*

Chel: Hyaaaa!!! GOMEN!! K-kalau begitu, gimana pendapatmu, Giotto-sama?

Giotto: Hmmm, setidaknya aku agak-agak cool di chapter ini, yah…lumayan lah ada adegan hiburannya.

Chel: Oh gitu ya? Adegan yang mana?

Giotto: …Kiss…Tapi pasti lebih menghibur lagi kalau ada adegan s**nya

Chel: UWAAA!! Stop! Jangan gunakan bahasa yang aneh-aneh!!

Hibari: Huh, aku juga setuju,,,

Chel: H-hibari-samaaa….???!

Tsuna: Akh, mulai deh…aku pasti lagi-lagi jadi uke-nya..

Giotto&Hibari: takdir…

Chel: Stop! Waktu habis.!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..byee ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Trying to Survive

Lalalala~ Chapter 7…aah..akhirnyaa… ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 7. Trying to Survive**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikirannya masih terus terbayang-bayang soal ciumannya tadi pagi bersama Giotto. Oh bukan! Bukan ciumannya, tapi ciuman Giotto. Tsuna tidak pernah meminta Giotto menciumnya sekalipun, iya kan? Giotto lah yang memulainya. Tapi untuk apa sih dia melakukan itu?

_Ayolah Tsuna, hentikan terus memikirkan hal itu!!! _Jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung sepi, hanya suara dentingan sendok garpu dan piring yang terdengar. Mungkin mereka masih shock karena melihat boss mereka yang biasanya kalem, cute dan lemah lembut itu marah-marah. Tsuna melirik Gokudera yang seperti biasa duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya dipenuhi plaster dan tangan kanannya pun dililit perban, dia berulang kali bersujud meminta maaf setelah peristiwa kemarin. Malamnya, Mukuro..(setelah dipaksa Chrome) juga ikut minta maaf. Bahkan Yamamoto yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya juga datang meminta maaf, katanya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melerai mereka.

_Apa kemarin marahku keterlaluan ya? _

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Giotto yang juga duduk di sampingnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat ciumannya lagi. Maka buru-buru Tsuna menoleh sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah.

Meja makan keluarga Vongola masih terasa sepi. Kemarin Ryouhei megirim surat, katanya dia baru akan pulang besok, Lambo juga jarang sarapan bersama mereka, biasanya dia mengambil jatah sarapannya lalu memakannya di tempat lain, bersama I-pin. Hibari tidak pernah sarapan bersama mereka sekalipun, selain karena dia tidak menyukai kerumunan orang, Hibari juga punya base nya sendiri, tak jauh dari Vongola Head Quarter. Omong-omong tentang Hibari…Tsuna sudah menyerah, dia merelakan Hibari untuk Chrome. Keduanya saling menyukai satu sama lain dan dia juga sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan Hibari.

"A-anu…" Tsuna memulai pembicaraan. Terkadang keramaian saat makan juga penting. "S-setelah ini, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan acara bersama-sama?"

"Kalau Juudaime bilang begitu, aku setuju." Gokudera yang pertama kali setuju dengan usul Tsuna, sedangkan yang lain tampak masih berpikir-pikir lagi.

"Boleh juga, Tsuna." Sahut Yamamoto, dia sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta barbeque?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian piknik ke gunung?" salah satu usul tiba-tiba terdengar. Semua orang menoleh dan mereka melihat Reborn berdiri sambil bersandar ke dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, pose itu adalah khas gaya _cool_nya Reborn selain menurunkan topi fedora hitamnya.

"Piknik ke gunung?" tanya Chrome.

"Ya, karena ini musim semi, bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran sekarang, kalian juga bisa mengadakan pesta barbeque juga di sana."

"Kedengarannya menarik." Seru Yamamoto bersemangat.

"Oya, boleh juga." Sahut Mukuro. Yang lainnya segera setuju, termasuk Tsuna.

"Bagaimana denganmu Giotto?" tanya Reborn.

"Ah, maaf, aku janji akan membantu Spanner dan Giannini memperbaiki mesin TYL Bazooka." Jawab Giotto dengan berat hati. Beberapa orang nampak kecewa karena Giotto tidak ikut, terutama Tsuna. Padahal rencananya dia mau meminta nasihat untuk melupakan Hibari.

"Jangan khawatir, Souichi sedang menanganinya sekarang."

"Eh? Souichi sudah kembali?" tanya Tsuna terkejut. "Kapan?"

"Heh, saat kalian sedang berada di taman kemarin sore." Jawab Reborn. Wajah Tsuna memerah. Reborn tahu dia dan Giotto sedang bersama-sama di taman kemarin, apa dia juga tahu kalau mereka berciuman? Oh, semoga tidak…

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut piknik." Kata Giotto akhirnya.

Pukul 10 pagi, semuanya sudah siap dan berkemas. Tsuna memakai kaos Oranye dan jaket putih, dengan celana cokelat gombrang dan sepatu kets warna hijau pucat. Dia duduk di bangku halaman depan bersama Giotto dan Chrome, sementara itu Yamamoto dan Mukuro memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil. Akan ada dua mobil yang mereka kendarai untuk sampai ke gunung. Salah satunya mereka isi dengan barang-barang piknik dan sebagainya.

"Jadi begitulah, Juudaime akan pergi sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi nomorku." Kata Gokudera kepada dua orang mafioso yang mengangguk. Selama Tsuna dan yang lainnya pergi, kedua orang itu bertugas menjaga Vongola Head Quarter sampai mereka kembali.

Lambo dan I-pin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, nampaknya mereka sudah tak sabar untuk pergi. Anak-anak memang selalu bersemangat. Anak-anak? Ya, mereka kan baru berumur 10 tahun ingat?

Tak lama kemudian Reborn datang, seperti bisanya berpakaian serba hitam dengan topinya yang setia menutupi rambutnya, terkadang juga menutupi matanya…

"Reborn, lama sekali!" gerutu Tsuna yang kemudian berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Giotto dan Chrome juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku butuh waktu lama untuk membujuknya agar dia mau ikut serta." Jawab Reborn.

"Eh? Membujuk siapa?"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derung mobil dari kejauhan, Tsuna dan yang lainnya menoleh, dilihatnya mobil Ferrari hitam melaju kencang dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Membujuk dia." Ujar Reborn. Kusakabe turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Tsuna yang lemot saja langsung menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Reborn.

"Kyo-san, kita sudah sampai." Kata Kusakabe. Hibari Kyoya turun dari mobil dengan lagak _super cool_nya, kalau saja di sana banyak perempuan, mereka pasti menjerit-jerit bahagia (termasuk author).

"H-H-Hibari-san!" pekik Tsuna, kaget namun senang karena Hibari yang selama ini menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama akan ikut piknik. Hibari menoleh, namun hanya sedetik matanya menangkap sosok Tsuna, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tsuna langsung pesimis dan tersenyum sedih.

_Hibari-san bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku._

Giotto menatap wajah Tsuna yang murung, kemudian berpaling menatap Hibari dengan tajam, saking tajamnya tatapan Giotto, sampai-sampai Hibari merasakan ada aura permusuhan yang menyelubunginya, dia berbalik untuk mengetahui dari mana sumber aura itu. Hibari langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_nya ke arah Giotto, namun Giotto tidak bergeming. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tahan dengan _death glare_ Hibari, selain Reborn.

Tidak ada orang yang menyadari aura permusuhan mereka selain Kusakabe. Ya wajar saja, Kusakabe sering bersama-sama dengan Hibari dan dia sudah tahu seluk beluk atasannya itu. Dia tidak terpengaruh oleh _death glare _milik Kyo-san, inikah kekuatan Vongola Primo? pikir Kusakabe.

"Baiklah, cukup." Reborn tiba-tiba berdiri di antara mereka, menghentikan 'perang tatapan maut' di antara keduanya. "Ayo lekas pergi sebelum terlalu siang."

Hibari berbalik dan bergumam "Cih!" pelan lalu masuk ke dalam Ferrari hitamnya lagi.

"Wow, pasti menyenangkan kalau Hibari ikut, iya kan Tsuna?" komentar Yamamoto sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna. Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

"Huh, untuk apa sih Reborn-san mengundangnya segala?" Gerutu Gokudera. "Orang itu pasti hanya akan membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman!"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu nyaman, Gokudera." Ujar Yamamoto sambil mengacak-acak rambut silver Gokudera. Walau samar, Tsuna bisa melihat wajah Gokudera sedikit memerah.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak butuh!" protes Gokudera sambil menepis tangan Yamamoto dari rambutnya. Mereka mulai beradu argumen lagi dan Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa. Seandainya saja dia bisa seakrab itu bersama Hibari…Tapi..sudahlah, lupakan dia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Kita akan berangkat!" seru Reborn. Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Giotto masih berdiri di tempat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Reborn menghampirinya. "Kau juga cepat masuk ke mobil!" titah Reborn.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu." Gumam Giotto serius. "Benar kan?"

Reborn tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyeringai sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Mungin." Bisik Reborn pelan. Giotto menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan mereka ternyata cukup jauh, entah di mana gunung yang Reborn maksud? Tapi suasana di dalam mobil ternyata tidak sesepi yang dibayangkan Tsuna. Mobil pertama diisi oleh Reborn, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Giotto, Gokudera, Chrome, Lambo, dan I-pin. Reborn menjadi navigator perjalanan, Yamamoto yang menyupir. Di bangku tengah, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Giotto mengobrol membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sudah sampai nanti. Di bangku belakang Chrome, Lambo dan I-pin sibuk melihat pemandangan gunung sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Hal ini mengingatkan Tsuna betapa jaranganya dia mengajak anak-anak bermain ke luar karena dia selalu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Bicara tentang pekerjaan, bukankah tadi pagi Tsuna sempat berencana membereskan ruang kerjanya? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula piknik adalah idenya Reborn. Tapi benar juga, untuk apa Reborn mengajaknya piknik? Biasanya dia tidak pernah membiarkan Tsuna bermain-main sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Apa Reborn merencanakan sesuatu?

Di belakang mobil yang Tsuna tumpangi, Mukuro bertugas menyupir mobil yang membawa barang-barang mereka. Dia sempat mengeluh sebelum berangkat, kenapa hanya dia yang tidak semobil dengan Tsuna?

Dibelakang mobil Mukuro, ada Mobil Ferrari hitam Hibari yang mengikuti mereka. Tentu saja Kusakabe yang menjadi supirnya. Hibari di bangku tengah, duduk manis (?) dengan mata tertutup. Moodnya sempat memburuk sebelum pergi tadi, sampai-sampai dia ingin sekali memukul sesorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di gunung yang ternyata suangaat indah. Tak jauh dari mobil tempat mereka terparkir terdapat sungai lengkap dengan air terjunnya. Bau pohon pinus segera tercium saat mereka turun dari mobil, menikmati keindahan alam yang jarang mereka rasakan.

Ketika Yamamoto baru saja akan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka, Reborn berkata dengan suara misterius.

"Baiklah kalian semua, ikut aku sebentar." Yamamoto tidak jadi menurunkan barang bawaannya dan mengikuti Reborn yang memimpin jalan, mereka menjauh dari mobil, berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon Oak yang besar.

"Gokudera, aku minta satu dinamit." Ujar Reborn.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja padaku!" Gokudera memberikan salah satu dinamitnya pada Reborn tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Tsuna dan yang lainnya menatap kebingungan saat Reborn menyulut dinamit itu dan melemparnya ke arah…

MOBIL??!!

Suara 'DHUAAAR' yang keras membuat beberapa burung terbang ketakutan. Di saat Tsuna dkk masih shock karena mobil yang membawa peralatan mereka meledak, Reborn menembaki ban mobil Hibari dan mobil yang tadi ditumpangi Tsuna.

"REBORN! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Tsuna. Untunglah mereka memarkir mobil di jalan setapak yang tidak ada pohonnya. Jadi tidak menyebabkan kebakaran hutan.

"Bertahan hidup." gumam Reborn watados sambil memasukkan pistolnya ke balik jas hitamnya. "Itu yang akan kita lakukan di sini."

"A-APAAA?!!"

Mulut mereka menganga, _speechless _dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan mereka dengar. Masih untung Reborn hanya meledakkan satu mobil, mobil Hibari dan mobil mereka yang satu lagi, diparkir cukup jauh dengan mobil yang meledak, utuh, namun bannya kempes.

"J-jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau bertahan hidup di hutan seperti ini!" Tsuna merogoh saku celana dan mengambil handphonenya, dia berniat mengubungi seseoramg di Vongola Head Quarter, namun tak ada sinyal.

_Oh benar juga, ini di gunung…_

"Reborn mulai gila!" jerit Lambo. Tsuna setuju dengan komentarnya kali ini, dari awal dia memang merencanakan sesuatu. "Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan!"

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati kelaparan, bertahan hiduplah." Kata Reborn lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka, pergi entah ke mana. Lambo mulai menangis membayangkan dia akan kelaparan, Chrome dan I-pin menghiburnya.

"Hahaha, seprtinya ini akan menarik." Komentar Yamamoto.

"Bodoh kau yakyu-baka! Jangan tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini!" gertak Gokudera. Mereka, lagi-lagi beradu argumen, tapi kali ini Tsuna tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Kufufu, kalau begitu kita harus berusaha bertahan hidup bersama-sama, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tsuna.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna langsung bergidik merinding, namun tak kuasa untuk melepaskan genggaman Mukuro yang kuat melilit pinggangnya.

"HOI! Kau nanas sialan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Juudaime!" Gokudera yang tidak rela Juudaime-nya disentuh-sentuh Mukuro langsung mengeluarkan dinamitnya. Namun Yamamoto menarik lengan Gokudera. "Apa-apaan kau Yakyu-baka? Lepaskan aku."

"Maa, maa Gokudera, kalau kau melempar dinamitmu, hutan ini akan terbakar." Kata Yamamoto kalem.

"Tapi aku harus—" kata-kata Gokudera terpotong saat dia mendengar suara 'PLETAAK' yang keras. Tsuna terbelalak kaget karena lengan Mukuro tiba-tiba melonggar dan dia terpental ke tanah. Seseorang telah menghajar Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome segera menghampiri Mukuro. Ketika Tsuna berbalik untuk melihat penolongnya, Giotto berdiri sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Oh, maaf tanganku licin." Kata Giotto. Tsuna menoleh ke arah Mukuro yang baru saja berdiri. Giotto telah melempar Mukuro dengan sesuatu.

"Kau..apa yang mengenaiku tadi?" tanya Mukuro sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Hanya ini." Giotto menunjukkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Sesuatu yang kecil berwarna cokelat tua. Itu adalah buah pinus. Bagaimana mungkin dilempar dengan buah pinus bisa sesakit ini? Pikir Mukuro.

"Bagus Giotto-sama! Kau tidak perlu ragu menghajar si kepala nanas brengsek itu!" seru Gokudera sambil mengacungkan jempol. Giotto dan Yamamoto tertawa, Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecut, Mukuro masih mengusap kepalanya sambil dinasehati Chrome untuk tidak menggoda Tsuna. Sedangkan Hibari…lagi-lagi dia menatap Giotto dengan penuh kebencian, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tonfa yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia pegang. Intuisi Giotto merasakan aura kebencian kali ini, dia berpaling mendelik ke arah Hibari, kemudian tersenyum mengejek seolah-olah mengatakan: 'heh…maaf ya, aku lebih cepat'.

Hibari merapatkan giginya, dia ingin sekali membunuh laki-laki pirang yang dengan sengaja membuat emosinya naik itu. Dia ingin memukul wajahnya, menghancurkan setiap tulangnya, menggigitnya sampai mati, memasukkan mayatnya ke dalam tong dan mengisinya dengan semen lalu ia tenggelamkan di samudera atlantik. Biar dimakan hiu sekalian!

"Kenapa Hibari?" tanya Giotto, masih dengan senyum 'mengejek' yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tsuna dkk menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih berdiri dan men_death glare _Giotto. Bajingan ini sengaja membuatku marah, geram Hibari dalam hati.

"A-ada apa Kyo-san?" tanya Kusakabe. Dari raut wajahnya saja, Kusakabe menyadari atasannya itu sedang dalam moodnya yang terburuk.

"Tetsu!" Hibari berpaling ke arah Kusakabe. "Siapkan ban cadangan, aku mau pulang!"

"T-tapi Kyo-san, ban cadangan hanya ada satu, sedangkan Reborn-san menembak dua ban."

'DUAAAAAK' Hibari menghajar Kusakabe dengan tonfanya sekuat tenaga, di meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya dalam satu pukulan dan Kusakabe terpental beberapa meter hingga menabrak pohon. Tsuna menjerit histeris saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung dan mulut Kusakabe. Dia dan Yamamoto segera berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Kusakabe-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kusakabe sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Yamamoto membantu Kusakabe berdiri.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Tsuna, setengah berteriak ke arah Hibari yang kemudian men_death glare_nya. Tsuna merasa takut, namun dia tidak terima bila Hibari memukul seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas di depan matanya.

"Sudahlah Sawada-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Kyo-san memukulku karena aku lalai." Ujar Kusakabe.

"T-tapi—"

"Cih, sudah kubilang kan? Orang itu hanya membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman!" gerutu Gokudera.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semuanya duduk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, kecuali Hibari. Mereka memutuskan mengadakan 'rapat dadakan' untuk membahas soal mencari makanan karena mereka sudah mulai kelaparan dan tak ada makanan yang bisa diselamatkan dari mobil mereka yang meledak. Reborn yang menjadi penyebab semua ini juga pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Setelah berbagai usul disampaikan, akhirnya dibuatlah sebuah keputusan.

"Baiklah," kata Giotto, karena dia yang paling tua, Giotto bertanggung jawab menjaga Tsuna dan Guardiannya agar bisa hidup di hutan. "Kalau begitu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo dan Mukuro mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, aku dan Tsuna akan mengumpulkan kayu bakar, Kusakabe, Chrome, dan I-pin bagian membuat makanan, lalu Hibari.." Giotto menoleh ke arah Hibari yang sepertinya tidak ingin mendengarkan. "Kau bertugas mencari cara agar kita bisa menghubungi Vongola Head Quarter." Hibari tidak menanggapi, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin Giotto belum mengetahui prinsip Hibari: 'tidak ada orang yang memberiku komando!'

"Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Giotto. Semuanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku keberatan." Reborn tiba-tiba saja muncul. Semua orang memasang ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka, ekspresi yang seolah-olah mengatakan: Dari-mana-saja-kau?! Mau bertanya juga percuma, Reborn tidak akan memberitahunya.

"Oh, apa yang membuatmu keberatan?" tanya Giotto.

"Kalau kalian mencoba mencari cara untuk menghubungi Vongola Head Quarter, itu percuma saja. Tidak ada alat komunikasi yang bisa dipakai." kata Reborn sambil mendekati Giotto. "Selain itu, Lambo belum punya skill untuk mencari makanan di alam bebas." Tutur Reborn.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana usulmu?"

"Aku akan merubah susunan pembagian tugasnya." Jawab Reborn. "Yang mencari makanan Gokudera, Mukuro, lalu ditambah kau…Giotto, karena kau pasti sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini dan kau bisa mengajari mereka. Lalu yang mencari kayu bakar cukup dua orang, Tsuna dan Hibari."

"EEEEH?!" pekik Tsuna. Kenapa dia harus setugas dengan Hibari sih? Kenapa Hibari tidak dengan Chrome atau Kusakabe saja? Uukh…sial sekali…mana mood Hibari sedang jelek.

"Dan sisanya memasak." Lanjut Reborn.

"Ng, aku juga ikut masak?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ya, karena kau sering membantu ayahmu di restoran dulu. Kau bisa memotongi bahan makannya." Yamamoto mengangguk, tapi dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak setugas dengan Gokudera. Sebaliknya, Gokudera senang karena akhirnya dia bisa terlepas dari Yamamoto yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, cepat laksanakan tugas masing-masing!" Semuanya segera melakukan apa yang diperintah Reborn, bahkan Hibari yang tidak suka diperintah-perintah juga menurutinya. Chrome dan Kusakabe sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan perkakas memasak dari sisa-sisa mobil yang meledak. Sementara Giotto memperhatikan Tsuna yang berjalan bersama Hibari ke arah hutan yang lebih dalam.

"Apa ini rencanamu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Giotto. Reborn menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tampak tidak senang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk membantu Tsuna?"

Giotto termenung sebentar mendengar kata-kata Reborn. Benar, dia memang pernah bilang kalau dia akan membantu mendekatkan hubungan Tsuna dengan Hibari.

"Atau kau mulai menaruh perasaan spesial pada Tsuna?" tanya Reborn lagi, dia menyeringai. Giotto tidak suka itu, saat Reborn menyeringai seperti itu, seolah-olah Reborn menyudutkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Giotto. "Aku tetap akan mendekatkan mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau memanas-manasi Hibari seperti tadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena dia telah membuat Tsuna menangis." Jawab Giotto lagi. Reborn membenahi topinya lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku.

"Semestinya kau yang harus banyak belajar, Giotto." Setelah mengatakan itu, Reborn pergi meninggalkan Giotto yang masih samar-samar menangkap perkataan laki-laki yang sok misterius itu.

"Giotto-sama! Ayo kita cari bahan makanan sebelum gelap!" teriak Gokudera dari kejauhan. Giotto menoleh.

"Oh, iya!" Dia berjalan menghampiri Gokudera, tapi kata-kata Reborn barusan masih menggema di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya aku harus banyak belajar? Pikir Giotto. Tidak ada hal yang harus ia pelajari tentang percintaan, dia mengerti semuanya. Dan dia akan membuktikannya pada Reborn dengan mendekatkan Tsuna dan Hibari.

* * *

Fuaaah…

Ceritanya belum jelas ya? Gomen, soalnya ini aku ketik di laptop waktu aku lagi piknik…hahah, piknik dijadiin inspirasi fanfic. Rencananya di chapter ini aku mau ngeluarin 1827, tapi kayanya di chapter 8 deh… ^^'


	8. Chapter 8 Confession

GAAAAH!!!!

Akhirnya beres juga nih chapter…haduuuh…mana bahasanya aneh pula…

Maklum, lagi demam gara-gara kebanyakan tidur larut malem…

(demam kok sempet-sempetnya ngetik?) ah sudahlah…habis nganggur sih, kan bosen kalo tiduran terus..hehe..*GJ

**Warning: lil bit yaoi…kiss scene 1827**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. Confession**

**

* * *

**

Hibari mengambil beberapa batang kayu kering yang tergeletak di tanah lalu menjatuhkannya ke dalam tumpukan kayu-kayu lain yang sudah ia kumpulkan bersama Tsuna. Ide Reborn untuk memberinya tugas yang sama dengan Tsuna membuka kesempatan bagi Hibari untuk bisa berduaan dengan boss kecilnya itu walau hanya sebentar, tapi usulnya itu berhasil mengubah mood Hibari secara drastis.

Tadi si rambut pirang sialan itu sudah bermain-main dengan emosinya, dan gara-gara dia, Hibari jadi memukul Kusakabe dengan alasan yang tidak logis di depan Tsuna. Hibari tahu Tsuna tidak suka kekerasan, ini yang membuatnya berpikir 2x kenapa Tsuna bisa menjadi boss mafia. Bukankah dunia mafia itu selalu identik dengan kekerasan dan pembunuhan? Yah, Hibari akan memikirkan hal itu lain kali. Sekarang, bagaimana cara dia mengembalikan imagenya yang sudah rusak di mata Tsuna?

"Kayu yang kau kumpulkan terlalu kecil." Komentar Hibari sambil memperhatikan kayu-kayu yang dikumpulkan Tsuna. "Selain itu masih banyak daunnya."

"Oh! M-m-maaf. Biar kucari lagi!"

Hibari memandangi Tsuna yang dengan panik berlari menjauhinya. Mungkin dia takut Hibari akan menghajarnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kusakabe karena telah membuat kesalahan. Tapi…dari tadi Tsuna terlihat menjaga jarak. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju setugas denganku, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, herbivore." Ujar Hibari sambil mendekati Tsuna yang sedang memilah ranting.

"Eh? A-aku bukannya tidak setuju." Sahut Tsuna, dia tampak gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindar terus?"

"Aku tidak menghindar…" jawab Tsuna, tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergeser menjauh saat jarak antara dia dan Hibari kurang dari satu meter.

"…"

"…Baiklah, aku mengaku aku menjaga jarak darimu," kata Tsuna akhirnya. "Tapi itu kulakukan agar Chrome tidak cemburu."

Hibari diam, namun matanya sedikit melebar karena kaget. Apa katanya barusan? Chrome? Cemburu?

"Cemburu pada siapa?" tanya Hibari, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja cemburu padaku, kalian ini pacaran tapi aku berduaan denganmu sekarang. Apa kau tidak takut akan melukai perasaan Chrome?"

Seketika mereka berdua membisu, bertatapan satu sama lain. Hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan dan suara air terjun yang terdengar.

…

…

_Halooo!! Adakah dokter THT di sini??? Aku butuh mengecek telingaku karena aku mendengar sesuatu yang ajaib keluar dari mulut herbivore ini…_

Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran mantan ketua Komite Disiplin Nami-chuu itu sekarang.

"Kau-bilang-kami-apa-tadi?" tanya Hibari, terputus-putus namun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"K-k-kalian… pacaran…kan?" ulang Tsuna takut-takut. Hibari mendekat lalu meraih kerah jaket yang dikenakan Tsuna, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan memandangi wajahnya, tapi Tsuna malah menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dapat gossip dari mana, tapi akan kuluruskan masalah ini!" geram Hibari di depan wajah bossnya itu. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan perempuan itu, dan tidak akan pernah! Walau dia adalah perempuan terakhir di bumi!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hibari melepaskan genggamannya dan mendorong Tsuna hingga ia terjatuh, Tsuna merintih 'aduh' pelan lalu segera berbalik menghadap Hibari.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajaknya ke pesta sebagai pasanganmu?" tanya Tsuna, sedikit membentak. Hibari memicingkan matanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengajaknya?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Hibari hampir saja _lost control _dan memukul Tsuna, berani-beraninya seorang herbivore memberinya perintah. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk bersabar, kalau dia memukul laki-laki yang satu ini, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, untuk menangkan hatinya sejenak, dia berkata…

"Tadinya aku mencarimu, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu bahkan setelah kutanya-tanya pada segerombol herbivore yang merusak pemandangan. Aku mengajak Chrome karena kupikir kau sedang keluar." Tutur Hibari, mati-matian menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar emosi. Bukannya terkejut, Tsuna malah memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung dan mata coklat karamelnya itu bekedip beberapa kali.

"U-untuk apa kau mencariku, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna, jelas bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

Oke, Hibari tahu kalau Tsuna itu lemot. Tapi lemotnya ini benar-benar sudah KRONIS! Kenapa Tsuna tidak bisa sedikit lebih sensitif atau setidaknya dia mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Apa kabar kalau Tsuna memiliki Hyper Intuition itu hanya bualan belaka?

Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran, di satu sisi Hibari ingin memukul Tsuna yang tidak segera menyadari perasaannya, dan di sisi yang lain, dia ingin sekali memonopolinya. Tapi otaknya itu terlalu…aaakh! Parah…! Bikin di jengkel saja.

"Kau ini…pura-pura bingung atau memang bingung sungguhan?" tanya Hibari memastikan.

"A-aku benar-benar bingung, kalau Hibari-san sudah berniat mengajak Chrome, kenapa harus mencariku segala?" tanya Tsuna. Hibari sudah kehabisan akal, apa karena saking seringnya kepala Tsuna terbentur akibat latihan dan bertarung, maka dia jadi lemot seperti ini? Kesabarannya juga sudah habis sekarang, _killer instinct _nya mulai bangkit dan dia ingin menghajar seseorang, meng-_kami korosu-_nya sampai dia puas. Siapapun, asalkan bukan Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi!" sebuah suara memanggil nama herbivore itu. Tsuna dan Hibari sama-sama menoleh. Senyum Hibari yang sinis mengembang begitu melihat Giotto datang dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

_Ah, waktunya pas sekali…_

"Giotto? Ada apa?" Tsuna cepat-cepat berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya.

"Kemari sebentar!" Pinta Giotto. Tsuna segera menghampiri Giotto tanpa banyak tanya. Senyum sinis Hibari segera menghilang saat dia melihat Giotto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tsuna. Mau apa dia? Memanas-manasinya lagi?

"Eh, m-memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tsuna setelah Giotto selesai berbisik. Entah apa yang ia katakan, tapi Hibari jelas tidak suka.

"Coba saja ke sana." Jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, Tsuna langsung pergi. Sebentar kemudian sosok Tsuna menghilang di balik semak-semak, Giotto berpaling ke arah Hibari yang dari tadi sudah bersiap-siap menghajarnya, kedua tonfanya sudah ia genggam erat-erat, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan aura kebencian yang parah. "Nah, sekarang aku akan mengurus yang satu ini."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hibari langsung maju dan mengayunkan tonfanya dengan cepat ke arah wajah Giotto, namun Giotto berhasil memblokir serangan itu. Tak mau menyerah, laki-laki itu mengubah sasarannya ke arah perut Giotto yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditepisnya. Tak ada satupun serangan Hibari yang berhasil mengenainya. Belum dalam Hyper Dying Will mode saja Giotto sudah sekuat ini, apalagi kalau dia serius melawan Hibari? Dalam satu serangan, Giotto berhasil membuat Hibari terpental, namun dia mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi." Ujar Giotto. Menyadari bahwa Giotto tidak melawannya dengan serius, membuat sang Cloud Guardian semakin merasa jengkel.

"Apa maumu?" geram Hibari.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Jawab Giotto singkat.

"Aku tidak menerima negosiasi apapun!" Hibari mulai berlari dan hendak menyerang lagi, sampai kata-kata Giotto yang selanjutnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ini tentang Tsunayoshi."

"…!!"

Tubuhnya berhenti secara otomatis begitu mendengar nama Tsuna keluar dari mulut orang brengsek di depannya itu. Namun kata-kata Giotto yang berikutnya membuat Hibari makin terkejut lagi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Tsuna sudah lama menyukaimu?"

Hibari memandangi Giotto dengan tatapan _apa-katamu-tadi?_ Dia menurunkan tonfanya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya sebentar.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukainya." Sambung Giotto. Hibari kembali tersenyum sinis dan tatapan matanya berubah merendahkan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu setelah aku melihat kalian berciuman?"

"Oh, jadi kau melihatnya?"

Nafsu membunuh Hibari semakin kuat, tidak hanya itu, serangannya pun bertambah cepat. Beberapa kali Giotto hampir tidak sempat menghalau serangannya yang brutal itu.

"Apa kau tahu kau pernah membuat Tsuna menangis?" tanya Giotto di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka. Hibari tetap menyerangnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada herbivore itu!"

Giotto menghantam perut Hibari dengan tinjunya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur setelah terpental beberapa meter. Damage yang ia terima cukup kuat sampai membuatnya terbatuk sebelum bangkit lagi. Namun saat Hibari melihat Giotto, ekspresi laki-laki pirang itu telah berubah total. Tanpa intuisi sekuat Tsuna pun, Hibari tahu Giotto sedang marah.

Tapi untuk apa Giotto marah? Seharusnya dialah yang marah karena Giotto sudah mengambil perhatian Tsuna darinya, Giotto juga sudah memeluk dan mencium Tsuna seenaknya, Giotto sudah membuatnya cemburu sampai-sampai dia ingin sekali membakarnya hidup-hidup!

"Apa kau sadar kau telah melukai perasaan Tsuna?" tanya Giotto, nada bicaranya dingin dan dalam. Persis seperti suara Tsuna saat dalam Hyper Dying Will mode, hanya saja suara Giotto terdengar lebih tajam. Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa, mendengar suara Giotto yang barusan membuatnya berpikir bahwa Giotto adalah satu-satunya Carnivore yang mungkin pantas menandinginya.

"Hmmf, jangan membuatku tertawa." Sahut Hibari masih tersenyum sinis. "Kapan aku pernah menyakiti perasaan Tsunayoshi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar? Menyedihkan! Bahkan Mukuro yang sering melakukan _sexual harrasment _saja lebih pantas mendapatkan Tsuna ketimbang dirimu." Ledek Giotto.

"CUKUP!" Baiklah, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau Giotto menjadi penyebab hancurnya image Hibari di depan mata Tsuna. Tapi merusak citranya dengan mengatakan kalau dia lebih rendah dari Mukuro membuatnya semakin tidak sabar! Kalau saja dia membawa _box weapon_nya, dia pasti sudah membunuh orang itu sekarang!

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Kali ini Giotto yang mengambil langkah duluan untuk menyerang, dia mendorong tubuh Hibari kuat-kuat hingga keseimbangan laki-laki itu goyah dan ambruk ke tanah. Giotto menindih Hibari dengan tubuhnya agar ia tidak bergerak, tak peduli apa dia terlalu berat atau tidak, kemudian Giotto menarik kerah kemejanya seperti yang Hibari lakukan pada Tsuna.

"Omong kosong katamu?" dengus Giotto di depan wajah Hibari. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam kebencian. "Kau pikir dengan mengajak Chrome ke pesta bodoh itu sebagai pasanganmu tidak melukai perasaannya? Dia menceritakan hal itu padaku sambil menangis!"

Heeh…Apa katanya? Dia telah melukai perasaan Tsuna dengan mengajak Chrome sebagai pasangannya ke pesta? Hibari tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Giotto namun ia kembali teringat kata-kata Tsuna barusan..

_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajaknya ke pesta sebagai pasanganmu?"_

Ah benar juga, Hibari sendiri tidak peka. Dia malah terus-terusan menyalahkan Tsuna yang berotak lemot, sementara dia tidak sadar kalau saat itu Tsuna cemburu padanya. Seharusnya dia memaklumi kalau Tsuna tidak bisa sedikit lebih sensitif, itu karena Hibari tidak bisa dengan lembut mengatakan perasaannya pada Tsuna. Berarti dari awal dia memang sudah salah langkah.

"_Aku menjaga jarak darimu, tapi itu kulakukan agar Chrome tidak cemburu."_

"…_kalian ini pacaran tapi aku berduaan denganmu sekarang, apa kau tidak takut akan melukai perasaan Chrome?"_

Kepalanya segera dipenuhi semua perkataan Tsuna barusan. Kemudian dia bisa membayangkan seluruh ekspresi laki-laki berambut cokelat itu di benaknya. Memorinya memutar ulang seluruh kejadian yang sudah ia alami bersama Tsuna.

_Heh, herbivore itu masih saja selalu memikirkan orang lain walau dia sendiri terluka. _

Meski salah paham, Tsuna sebenarnya peduli. Dia memang begitu. Selalu saja jadi korban pertengkaran, selalu yang jadi disalahkan, selalu yang menanggung semuanya sendirian. Dia selalu….

selalu ada di dalam pikiran Hibari, dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada lawannya, Giotto segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, sementara Hibari masih terbaring di tanah, menutupi matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, cepat berdiri!" perintah Giotto. Hibari tidak bergeming, dia tetap membisu dalam posisi seperti seorang pecundang yang baru saja dihajar habis-habisan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, dia memang merasa seperti seorang pecundang kali ini. "Baiklah terserah kau mau berbaring di situ sampai kapan, tapi kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat berdiri dan menyusul Tsuna, Mukuro akan mendahuluimu."

Mata Hibari terbelalak dan bangkit dalam sekejap.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tadi aku berbisik begini pada Tsunayoshi," kata Giotto sambil menyeringai, atau lebih tepatanya tersenyum licik. "Tsuna, Mukuro ingin bicara berdua denganmu di sungai dekat air terjun."

"Ck!" Mendengar kata-kata Giotto yang barusan, tanpa banyak tanya Hibari segera berlari ke arah Tsuna pergi barusan. Ke balik semak-semak berduri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti suara air terjun yang semakin terdengar jelas. Ketika dia baru saja sampai di tepi sungai, matanya segera berkeliling mencari sosok Tsuna, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana. Apa Mukuro sudah mengajaknya pergi?

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari memanggil namanya dengan sedikit panik. Takut kalau-kalau Mukuro sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Dia berlari menelusuri sepanjang sungai, namun tetap tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

_Sial, ke mana mereka pergi?_

Nafas Hibari mulai tersenggal-senggal, dia juga menahan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya. Serangan Giotto yang mengenainya beberapa saat yang lalu itu sepertinya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tsunayoshi!" teriak Hibari sambil mulai berlari ke dalam hutan. Hari sudah agak gelap, dan kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi pada herbivore kesayangannya itu. Dia berhenti di sebuh pohon Oak untuk mengambil nafas. Setelah ini, ke mana lagi dia harus mencari? Kenapa herbivore yang satu ini benar-benar menyusahkannya luar dalam? "Tsunayoshi! Jawab aku atau _kami korosu_!" teriak Hibari.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dia yakin dia mendengar suara Tsuna barusan, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan anak itu.

"Di mana kau?" teriak Hibari lagi.

"D-di atasmu."

Hibari mendongak, dan matanya menangkap sosok Tsuna yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon Oak yang cukup tinggi sendirian.

Tunggu! Sendirian? Mana si kepala nanas bodoh itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama Tsuna?

...

Ah, sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Hibari, masih dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Aku menghindari serangan hewan buas, bukannya mereka selalu menyerang di malam hari?"

Hibari hanya menghela nafas, dia lupa kalau Tsuna takut berada di tempat gelap sendirian, dia juga takut dengan beruang dan semacamnya.

_Dasar herbivore…_

"Baiklah, sekarang kau turun!"

"A-anu..emmm"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku lupa bagaimana caranya turun."

"…"

"M-maaf, aku memanjat tanpa sadar saat mendengar suara burung hantu."

Dia ini aneh sekali, padahal kalau dalam Hyper Dying Will mode, dia bisa terbang ke sana ke mari seperti lalat yang susah ditangkap, tapi tanpa kedua sarung tangan dan pil ajaibnya itu Tsuna benar-benar payah. Lagipula mana ada laki-laki yang sudah berumur sebilan belas tahun tidak bisa turun dari atas pohon?

"Kalau begitu lompat dari sana, aku akan menangkapmu!" ujar Hibari sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersiap-siap menangkap Tsuna.

"Eh? T-tapi tinggi sekali."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat lompat!" sentak Hibari yang sudah tidak sabar.

Tsuna menelan ludah, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat lalu melompat ke arah Hibari yang kemudian menangkapnya, tapi karena Hibari sedang terluka, keseimbangannya pun goyah dan mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur. Saat Tsuna membuka mata, tubuhnya berada di atas Hibari yang memeganginya erat-erat.

"Uwaaah! M-m-maaf, Hibari-san!" Tsuna baru saja akan bangun, tapi guardiannya itu menarik lengannya sehingga ia kembali terbaring di atas tubuh Hibari.

"Aku ingin seperti ini, sebentar saja." Gumam Hibari sambil memeluk tubuh Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna seketika memerah, namun ia tidak berontak atau mengatakan sesuatu. Tsuna bisa mendengar detak jantung Hibari dengan jelas, jantungnya berdegup kencang sama sepertinya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu, Tsuna berusaha melepaskan diri.

"H-Hibari-san! S-s-s-sebaiknya, k-k-kita cepat kembali sebelum semuanya kha-khawatir!" ujar Tsuna salah tingkah, wajahnya masih merah. Melihat gelagat boss kecilnya yang kebingungan menghadapi situasi mereka, Hibari malah tertawa geli.

Tsuna memandangi Hibari dengan tatapan takjub tak percaya, seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia ke delapan di depannya. Merasa dipandangi terus, Hibari mengehentikan tawanya dan bertanya dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Tsuna, masih dengan tatapan takjub di kedua bola mata karamelnya. "Ini…pertama kalinya aku melihat Hibari-san tertawa seperti itu."

Mata Hibari sedikit melebar, dia juga sebenarnya tidak sadar kenapa dia bisa tertawa seperti tadi. Apa karena dia melihat wajah Tsuna yang menggemaskan itu?

"Jangan bicara lagi, ayo lekas kembali!" dengus Hibari, raut mukanya kembali pada ekspresi kakunya yang biasa. Dia bangkit lalu membantu Tsuna berdiri dan membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menempel di kepala laki-laki kecil itu.

"Hei herbivore, kau suka padaku?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba. Spontan wajah Tsuna kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!" jerit Tsuna sambil cepat-cepat mundur beberapa meter sampai menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja mendadak pusing. "D-D-D-D-Dari mana…k-kau…?" tanya Tsuna, suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Hnn, jadi benar ya?" Hibari menyeringai, dan wajah Tsuna semakin memerah saja, dia cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya saat Hibari mendekat. "Hei, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Hibari sambil menarik kedua tangan Tsuna yang ngotot menempel di wajah imutnya.

"H-habisnya aku malu!"

"Hmmf, kau tidak perlu malu, herbivore."

"Eh?" tangan Tsuna melonggar, entah ini hanya imajinasinya atau apa, tapi Hibari mengelus rambut Tsuna dengan lembut dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Karena, perasaanku juga sama sepertimu." Gumam Hibari sebelum ia melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna. Awalnya Tsuna terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menerima ciuman Hibari. Mengetahui kalau Tsuna tidak berontak, Hibari mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, meraih apapun yang bisa diraihnya di dalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna bisa mencium wangi parfum Clive Christian's X yang serasa membiusnya saat tubuh Hibari semakin merapat.

"Mmmm…" Tsuna mulai mengerang. Suasananya semakin panas sekarang, namun Hibari tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Tsuna, barulah ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Segaris saliva masih menghubungkan bibir Hibari dan Tsuna, maka Hibari pun menempelkan bibirnya lagi beberapa detik.

"Aaaah…" Tsuna mengerang lagi saat Hibari mulai menciumi leher Tsuna. Aroma tubuh tsuna seperti jeruk dan bunga jasmine, samar-samar juga tercium wangi kayu manis.

"Kau milikku sekarang…" gumam Hibari pelan, setengah mendesah di telinga Tsuna. Ia pun mulai menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke balik kaos Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna tersentak, merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat tangan Hibari yang dingin mulai menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Hibari-san…" desah Tsuna, boss kecil kita ini nampaknya sudah terlanjur terbawa suasana romantis. Hibari baru saja akan mencium Tsuna lagi saat ia mendengar suara yang benar-benar tak asing lagi.

'Kruyuuukkk...'

"…"

"…"

Suasana romantis itu tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara perut keroncongan.

"M-m-maaf!" seru Tsuna sambil mendorong Hibari dan membetulkan kaosnya. "Perutku...tiba-tiba saja terasa lapar."

Ah, benar juga, mereka berdua belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Hibari tersenyum menatap Tsuna kemudian tertawa kecil. Tsuna juga tertawa. Tidak disangka suasana yang tadinya romantis itu bisa terganggu dengan suara perutnya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ujar Hibari sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Tsuna mengangguk lalu segera menyusulnya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, lalu tanpa seizin Tsuna, Hibari meraih tangan kiri Tsuna tanpa berkata apapun. Tsuna hanya tersenyum, jantungnya masih deg-degan, dan wajahnya mungkin masih memerah. Tapi dia senang sekali tadi, saat Hibari berkata _"Karena perasaanku juga sama sepertimu."_ Seolah-olah itu adalah kata terindah yang blum pernah didengarnya.

Kedua orang itu terus berjalan bergandengan dalam hutan yang gelap, kemudian Laki-laki yang berambut hitam membisikkan sesuatu dengan pelan ke telinga seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ti amo, herbivore."

.

* * *

Hmmh…aneh yaa..gomenasai…authornya sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit, mungkin juga bakal banyak typo nya huhuh..

Btw nama parfum yang tadi aq sebutin itu (**Clive Christian's X)** katanya salah satu parfum khusus cowok termahal sedunia ciptaan Clive (desainer parfum terkenal). Mungkin peringkat no.12 setelah **JAR Parfums' Bolt of Lightning** sama **Bulgari's Bulgari Pour Femme**. Harganya US$695 atau sekitar 6,3 juta rupiah. (Gile, mahal yah? Mendingan beliin HP). Katanya Clive menamai parfumnya sebagai '**X'** untuk menambah kesan misterius pada pemakainya.

Yap, thx for reading…jgn lupa review nya yaa…biar ceitanya lebih baik ^^

Bye~


	9. Chapter 9 Truth or Dare!

Astaga…akhirnya jadi juga ini chapter, gila…tengah malam, mana besok ada TO, parah nih author...lebih mentingin fanfic daripada tes. Tapi ya namanya juga masa muda... wahahahha

Mudah-mudahan nilainya gak bajret deh…

Yah…enjoy This…

.

* * *

**Chapter 9. Truth or Dare?!**

**

* * *

**

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali menyambut Tsuna dan Hibari saat mereka baru saja kembali dari 'dunia-milik-berdua'. Semua orang sudah menunggu dengan makanan di tangan mereka masing-masing, mengelilingi api unggun yang entah bagaimana cara mereka membuat apinya. Hanya Lambo dan I-pin yang tidak ada, Tsuna berani bertaruh kalau anak-anak itu sudah tidur di dalam mobil yang masih utuh sekarang, setelah menghabiskan makanannya tentu saja.

Gokudera langsung datang menyerbu Tsuna dan menjauhkan bossnya tercinta dari sisi Hibari sambil mulai menuding kalau Carnivore itu telah melakukan sesuatu pada Juudaime-nya. Hibari yang batas kesabarannya sangat pendek, tentu saja langsung membalas kata-kata Gokudera dengan kalimat khasnya..._kami korosu._

Sementara Yamamoto mulai tertawa, Mukuro mengambil kesempatan menggoda Tsuna, sialnya…belum juga lima detik, cowok mesum nan malang itu sudah kena hajar Gokudera _feat_ Hibari sampai jatuh tersungkur babak belur. Kali ini Chrome hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah sering memperingati Mukuro agar tidak menganggu sang boss, namun laki-laki berambut zig-zag itu masih saja bandel. Sekarang, terimalah akibatnya!

"Mereka itu sepertinya selalu saja bikin keributan." Komentar Giotto, langsung disetujui oleh Chrome dan Kusakabe yang mengangguk pelan.

Reborn yang duduk agak jauh memandangi Tsuna dan Hibari bergantian lalu menatap Giotto yang seakan-akan tidak peduli.

"Nampaknya dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya." Gumam Reborn.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keributan sudah teratasi dengan 'senyuman maut' Tsuna yang sukses menembus jantung mereka satu persatu. Para guardian yang sempat menggila itu pun sekarang duduk manis mengitari api unggun sambil mulai makan hasil buruan Gokudera, dan Giotto. Buruan Mukuro tidak dihitung karena berbagai alasan, salah satunya adalah karena Mukuro hanya menangkap serangga air dan bermain-main dengan air terjun.

"Silakan, Kyo-san." Ujar Kusakabe sambil memberikan ikan bakar yang ditusuk kayu sebagai pegangannya. Hibari menerimanya namun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Kusakabe sudah terbiasa, masih untung atasannya itu mau menerima makanan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Juudaime, silakan cicipi hasil tangkapanku!" kata Gokudera girang sambil memberikan setusuk ikan bakar yang lebih besar daripada milik Hibari. Tsuna menerimanya lalu berterima kasih, dia semakin kegirangan saat Tsuna memujinya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Gokudera-kun!"

"Aahaa...tidak, aku hanya amatiran, Giotto-sama yang mengajariku."

Tsuna melirik Giotto dan tersenyum ke arahnya, Giotto membalas senyuman laki-laki itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Hibari berdecak sebal melihat mereka berdua. Tapi apa boleh buat, Giotto sudah berjasa dan membuat Hibari menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsuna. Meski 'jasanya' itu dinilai menyebalkan.

"Cicipi milikku juga, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro tiba-tiba nongol sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang....terlihat hangus.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Tsuna, ragu apakah dia harus menerimanya atau tidak. Masalahnya, sesuatu yang disodorkan Mukuro terlihat aneh, panjang dan...hangus.. "U-ular bakar?"

"Kufufu, ini namanya belut Tsunayoshi-kun." Jawab Mukuro nyengir.

_Belut?!! Memangnya di Italy ada belut?_

"Aku menangkapnya saat melihat dia meliuk-liuk di dekat kakiku sewaktu aku di sungai tadi." Ungkap Mukuro.

_INI NAMANYA ULAR AIIIR!! _Jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Ah, T-terima kasih, Mukuro. Tapi ikan ini saja sudah cukup, ha-hahaha."

"Wah, jangan begitu! Aku yang membakarnya sendiri loh."

_Pantas gosong..._ batin Tsuna.

"Hei kau kepala nanas! Jangan menyodorkan Juudaime makanan yang aneh-aneh! Kau mau meracuninya hah?" Gokudera tiba-tiba menyambar ular (atau belut?) bakar yang ada di tangan Mukuro.

"Akh! Itu belut khusus untuk Tsunayoshi-kun!! Kembalikan!"

Telinga Hibari seketika menjadi panas saat mendengar kalimat _khusus Tsunayoshi-kun_ dari mulut Mukuro. Tidak boleh ada orang yang memberikan barang khusus untuk Tsuna selain dirinya, apalagi dari si kepala nanas mesum. Maka dengan cepat Hibari merebut benda aneh menjijikan itu dari tangan Gokudera dan melemparnya ke api unggun.

"HUWAA! Belutnya!!" pekik Mukuro sambil berusaha menyelamatkan lauk hasil tangkapannya itu. Namun sayang sekali korban tidak selamat. "Pa-padahal sudah susah payah kutangkap..."

Gokudera tertawa senang melihat nasib ul..err..belut Mukuro yang terbakar hangus, sementara Hibari kembali duduk di sebelah Tsuna tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya Tsuna? Padahal belut tadi kelihatan enak." Komentar Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyum terpaksa setelah mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti selera Yamamoto. "Oh ya, mumpung kita sedang di hutan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?" usul Yamamoto. Semua orang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya kecuali Hibari dan Giotto.

"Eh?"

"Yah, sekedar mengisi waktu saja." Lanjutnya.

"Game apa?"

"Apa ya?" Yamamoto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau cerita seram?"

"HEEE?" Tsuna langsung panik. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa hari dia tidak akan bisa tidur bila mendengar cerita-cerita seram di gunung yang sepi. "K-kalau bisa jangan itu."

"Benar, cerita seram sudah terlalu sering, lagipula itu akan membuat Tsunayosahi-kun ketakutan." Komentar Mukuro. Sejak kapan dia berhenti berduka tentang belutnya itu? "Lebih baik adu nyali saja."

_ITU JUGA SAMA SAJAAA!!_

Tsuna jadi bingung, Mukuro itu sebenarnya niat membelanya atau malah menakut-nakutinya sih? Kalau misalnya dia memang ingin menakut-nakuti Tsuna, cukup tersenyum mesum saja Tsuna sudah kabur.

"Hmm..." Yamamoto dan Mukuro sama-sama berpikir, Gokudera yang (sepertinya) paling dewasa di antara ketiganya hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Cih, pasti game bodoh lagi." Gerutu Gokudera. Sementara itu Giotto dan Hibari sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kita akan bermain game 'jujur atau berani'" kata Reborn tak lama kemudian, kali ini semua kepala menghadapnya, termasuk duo Carnivore yang sedari tadi tidak peduli itu. Intuisi Tsuna segera bereaksi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau dia bermain game yang diusulkan Reborn. Sesuatu yang diusulkan Reborn pasti selalu membuatnya kerepotan dan hanya akan menambah masalah.

"'Jujur atau berani' ya? Kedengarannya menarik." Komentar Yamamoto. Ah, game apa yang tidak menarik menurutnya?

"Kufufu, ide bagus."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tsuna?" tanya Reborn sambil melirik Tsuna dengan tatapan _kau-harus-setuju-kalau-masih-sayang-nyawa! _Tsuna mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kalau Juudaime setuju, aku juga setuju." Kata Gokudera. Reborn tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menghadap Hibari.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hibari?"

"Konyol." Dengus Hibari sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berani, Hibari?" Sindir Giotto.

"Kufufu, kalau kau takut bilang saja!" timpal Mukuro.

Hibari men-_deathglare _mereka berdua, namun keduanya sama-sama tidak bergeming, Giotto dari awal memang sudah tahan dengan _death glare _Hibari, kalau Mukuro sih cuma pura-pura gak lihat. Merasa hal ini tidak akan ada gunanya, akhirnya Hibari setuju untuk ikut bermain.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Chrome?"

"Kalau boss dan Mukuro-sama ikut, aku juga ikut." Sahut Chrome.

"Kusakabe, karena kau bukan Guardian, kau boleh berpartisipasi atau tidak, terserah padamu."

"Ah, aku tidak ikut, aku akan menjaga anak-anak saja." Jawab Kusakabe. Reborn mengangguk.

"Ok, ini peraturannya." Kata Reborn. Entah sejak kapan di tangannya sudah ada Leon dalam bentuk botol bir. Leon memang praktis di segala kondisi. "Aku akan memutar botol, dan orang yang ditunjuk oleh botol ini harus memilih apakah dia akan jujur atau berani. Sekali memilih, tidak boleh ada orang yang tidak menyanggupi."

Semuanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pindah ke tempat yang tanahnya lebih rata dan duduk membuat lingkaran. Reborn mulai memutar botol itu di tengah tengah kerumunan, namun sepertinya hanya Tsuna yang terlihat deg-degan. Dia menelan ludah saat putaran botol mulai melambat, melambat, melambat...daaaaann..

Deg!

Berhenti di Yamamoto.

"Fiuuh!" Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia aman untuk saat ini.

"Ahahah, aku deh yang kena." Yamamoto malah kegirangan karena dia menjadi korban pertama. Maklum, dia memang selalu _positif thinking_. Padahal game ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Nah Yamamoto, jujur atau berani?" tanya Reborn yang terdengar seperti sedang menantang.

"Hmm, berani sepertinya lebih menarik."

"Baiklah," Reborn berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Kau berani menampar Gokudera?"

"A-APAAA!!" Gokudera spontan protes. Mendengar tantangan Reborn barusan, raut wajah Yamamoto yang biasanya selalu nyengir-nyengir gak jelas itu mendadak berubah serius.

"Bisa diganti tidak?" tanya si maniak baseball, tapi laki-laki bertopi itu meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Peraturannya tidak boleh ada orang yang tidak menyanggupi."

"T-tapi kalau korbannya Gokudera, aku…"

"Tidak perlu ragu Yamamoto, hajar saja sekalian!" Celetuk Mukuro. Gokudera langsung menyemburnya dengan keras.

"Diam kau kepala nanas brengsek!"

Yamamoto terlihat ragu sesaat, kemudian merangkak menghampiri Gokudera, sebenarnya Gokudera baru saja akan protes, dia tidak sudi kalau wajahnya harus ditampar, apalagi dengan orang idiot macam Yamamoto. Namun melihat ekspresi serius di wajah si yakyu-baka itu entah kenapa membuat otaknya blank.

"Maaf Gokudera," kata Yamamoto, nada suaranya terdengar sangat terpukul. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa maks—"

'PLAAK'

Belum sempat bertanya, pipi kanan Gokudera sudah ditampar, rasanya ternyata tidak sesakit yang dibayangkan walau suara tamparannya tadi terdengar keras. Belum sembuh dari shock akibat tamparannya, Gokudera dikejutkan dengan Yamamoto yang mencium pipi kanan laki-laki berambut _octopus_ itu.

"EEEH?"

Tidak hanya Gokudera, tapi Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, bahkan Hibari juga membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Hanya Reborn dan Giotto yang menganggap kalau pemandangan langka itu wajar-wajar saja.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? YAKYU-BAKA!!" teriak Gokudera sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium, suara nyaringnya nyaris membuat telinga Yamamoto berdengung. Wajah Gokudera memerah, entah karena malu atau emosi.

"Kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab, jadi aku mencium pipimu yang sudah kutampar." Jawab Yamamoto watados.

'PLAAAAK'

"EEEEHH!!?"

Kali ini giliran Gokudera yang menampar pipi kiri Yamamoto. Lagi-lagi, semua penonton dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang seperti kekerasan dalam rumah tangga di dalam sinetron. Yamamoto hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Sedangkan Gokudera menggerutu dan menyumpah-nyumpahi laki-laki berambut spiky hitam itu. Mukuro senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat Gokudera yang berusaha menghapus bekas kecupan Yamamoto sambil terus mengumpat.

"Kufufu, ini baru dimulai tapi sudah seru."

"Kau baik-baik saja Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Jawab Yamamoto nyengir.

_Ja-jadi dari awal dia sudah berniat mencium pipinya?_ Batin Tsuna tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau yang memutar botolnya, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto mengangguk dan memutar botol hijau didepannya. Tsuna kembali merasa deg-degan melihat botol panjang itu berputar-putar, kemudian melambat...melambat...melambat...dan...

Berhenti di Gokudera.

_Fiuuhh..._

Rupanya kali ini juga dia selamat.

"Wah, ini namanya jodoh." Komentar Mukuro.

"Ehehe, sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku." Yamamoto tesenyum tipis sementara Gokudera melempar pandangan jijik ke arahnya. "Ayo Gokudera, jujur atau berani?"

"Huh, aku tidak sudi kalau harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, jujur!"

"Oooh, baiklah...emmm..." Yamamoto diam sebentar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Gokudera, "jujur Gokudera, apa kau marah karena aku mencium pipimu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ganti!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Peraturannya bilang--"

"Ok, ok, akan kujawab!" Gokudera menarik nafas panjang dan penonton diam menyaksikan, setelah agak lama, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Tidak."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Kubilang...AKU TIDAK MARAH, YAKYU-BAKA!" teriak Gokudera dengan wajah yang merah, suaranya menggema di hutan itu. Yamamoto menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum, sementara Giotto dan Reborn tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua. Dasar remaja jaman sekarang.

"Hooo, mungkin dia malah senang." Goda Mukuro.

"Aku tidak senang! Sudah! Sekarang giliranku!" alih-alih malu, Gokudera memutar botol sekuat tenaga, dan untuk yang sekian kalinya Tsuna merasa deg-degan, dia terus memperhatikan 'roda nasib' di depannya itu. Kali ini mulut botol berhenti di....

Hibari Kyouya...

"Jujur atau berani? Hibari!" dengus Gokudera galak.

"Jujur." Jawab Hibari tanpa menoleh.

"Heh, bagus!" Gokudera tersenyum licik, mendadak saja karakternya menyebarkan aura misteri. "Sejak dulu memang ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Eh?" Tsuna dan Mukuro sedikit penasaran, apa yang ingin ditanyakan Gokudera sejak dulu?

"Hehe. Sayang sekali, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. APA KELEMAHANMU YANG SEBENARNYA? HIBARI!" teriak Gokudera sambil menunjuk Hibari bak seorang detektif yang baru saja menemukan tersangka pembunuhan.

_K-kelemahan Hibari-san?_

"Oya oya, pertanyaan bagus, aku juga ingin tahu." Mukuro terlihat antusias, begitu juga Giotto.

Hibari men-_death glare _Gokudera, tapi Gokudera tidak goyah. Apa karena ia terlalu sering mengeluarkan _death glare_nya, maka sekarang senjatanya itu sudah tidak mempan lagi pada mereka?

"Ayo cepat jawab!" gerutu Gokudera gak sabaran. Hibari menggertakan giginya kemudian menjawab sambil memalingkan muka.

"Cih. Benda-benda imut."

Suasana seketika membeku.

"...." Mukuro terbelalak.

"...." Gokudera _jawsdrop_.

"...." Yamamoto tak percaya.

"...." Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

"...." Giotto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"...." Chrome terlalu terkejut.

"...."Reborn menahan senyum.

Kemudian...

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Suara tawa terbahak-bahak meledak begitu saja, semuanya tertawa, bahkan Reborn yang terkenal mempunyai image sadis, kejam, dan _cool _itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Di antara mereka, Mukuro lah yang paling keras.

"T-tidak kusangka!" komentar Mukuro sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Hibari Kyouya ternyata memiliki sisi imut juga! Aahahahah."

Satu sabetan tonfa berhasil mengenai dagu Mukuro sampai sang _illusionist _jatuh tersungkur. Namun Mukuro masih saja tertawa geli. Hibari sebenarnya ingin sekali meng-_kami korosu _mereka satu persatu, namun hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya saja. Untuk menghentikan tawa mereka yang mulai menggila, Hibari mulai memutar botol. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan botol yang terus berputar, kemudian melambat...melambat...melambat...dan...

Kali ini Mukuro.

"Hnn, sepertinya hukum karma memang berlaku." Komentar Hibari sambil menyeringai ke arah Mukuro.

"Oh..tidak.."

"Baiklah kepala nanas brengsek, jujur atau berani?"

"Kufufu, berani."

"Heh, pilihan bagus, aku minta kau bersujud di depanku."

Suasana kembali sunyi, para penonton memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Mukuro sambil menunggu respon darinya. Bersujud di depan rival adalah hal yang paling tabu bagi seorang laki-laki, karena itu berarti mereka seolah-olah kehilangan kehormatannya.

"Emm, kalau begitu aku ganti jujur saja deh."

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, herbivore!"

_Hibari-san seraaaaam..._ batin Tsuna.

"Oya...sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Desah Mukuro sambil merangkak mendekat ke arah Hibari. Gokudera memperhatikan Mukuro sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Aaah, seandainya saja dia bawa kamera.

"Aku akan menyerahkan kejantananku." Ujar Mukuro sambil bersujud lalu cepat-cepat bangun lagi. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tsunayoshi padamu."

Suara 'DUAAK' dan 'BLETAK' yang keras terdengar jelas sebelum Mukuro ambruk dengan gusi dan keningnya yang berdarah.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome dengan panik menghampiri Mukuro dan mengelap darah di keningnya.

Tsuna tahu kalau gusi Mukuro berdarah karena terkena ciuman tonfa kembar Hibari, tapi dari mana luka di keningnya itu?

"Oh maaf, tanganku licin lagi." Ujar Giotto. Nah, sekarang Tsuna tahu siapa pelakunya. Apa lagi yang dilemparnya kali ini?

"A-aduduh...sakit." Mukuro merintih saat ia mengusap keningnya yang sekarang mungkin agak benjol. "tapi semakin menarik saja. Kufufu, sekarang giliranku kan?"

Mukuro memutar botol setelah Chrome kembali ke tempatnya semula. Roda nasib kembali berputar dan suasana semakin menegang. Kali ini botol itu menunjuk...

Reborn...

"Oya oya...rupanya sang arcobaleno yang kena. Jujur atau berani?"

"Kalau kau yang memutar botol, pilihan jujur lebih aman." Jawab Reborn.

"Hooo." Mukuro diam sebentar, "Arcobaleno, karena kau sudah dewasa, ada hal yang sebenarnya memang ingin kutanyakan. Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

"Baiklah." Sahut Reborn menyanggupi. Dia terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak tegang. Tapi begitu banyak misteri yang dimiliki laki-laki bertopi fedora hitam itu, kesempatan untuk menguak rahasia Reborn mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Suasana bertambah tegang saat Mukuro mengeluarkan _evil smile_-nya. Kira-kira apa yang akan ditanyakan Mukuro?

"Arcobaleno...Jujur, apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan _sex_?"

"Pernah." Jawab Reborn datar bahkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"EEEH!" Tsuna terkejut bukan main, bagaimana mungkin Reborn menjawab pertanyaan sinting dengan enteng seperti itu? Game ini mulai gila.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga, Reborn-san pasti sudah pernah melakukannya." Komentar Gokudera, sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Begitu pula Yamamoto, Hibari, dan Giotto. Semuanya ringan-ringan saja, bahkan Chrome juga terlihat biasa saja. Apa hanya Tsuna yang berlebihan?

_Mereka juga sudah gila! _Jerit Tsuna.

"Kufufu, sudah berapa kali?" tanya Mukuro lagi, lagaknya seperti wartawan mengincar gossip.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Jawab Reborn yang lagi-lagi dengan suara datar.

"Oya oya...dengan siapa saja?"

"Dengan wanita-wanita yang menarik perhatianku. Beberapa di antaranya mantan pacarku dulu."

"Suka gaya yang bagaimana?"

"Gaya apapun aku suka. Tergantung mood."

"Di mana biasanya kau melakukannya?"

"Di ho—"

"STOOOOP! STOP! STOP!" potong Tsuna sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Obrolan ini semakin diluar batas kewajaran. Lagipula kenapa Reborn mau terus-terusan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Mukuro?

Reborn dan Giotto tertawa geli melihat wajah Tsuna memerah karena membicarakan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Hmm, mungkin ini salah satu ciri kalau Tsuna memang masih belum dewasa.

"Hentikan pertanyaannya!"

"Kenapa Tsunayoshi-kun? Padahal sedang seru." Ujar Mukuro. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Aku tak peduli! Reborn, cepat putar botolnya!"

Reborn memutar botol sambil tersenyum senang. Botol laknat itu terus berputar-putar mencari korban berikutnya. Kemudian melambat...melambat...lambat...dan...

Sekarang giliran Giotto.

"Jujur atau berani, Giotto?" tanya Reborn.

"Jujur."

"Ok, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Giotto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Reborn. Kalau tahu Reborn akan menanyakan hal ini, seharusnya dia memilih berani tadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua orang diam menunggu reaksi Giotto, sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran siapa orang yang disukai Vongola Primo? Karena sejarah Vongola tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang hal itu sedikit pun.

Giotto melirik Tsuna yang juga terlihat penasaran. Sebentar kemudian dia menghela nafas sambil kembali menghadap Reborn.

"Alaude." Jawab Giotto. Reborn menyeringai, sementara Hibari mengeluarkan suara 'hmmf' pelan.

"Baiklah, giliranmu memutar botol."

"Siapa itu Alaude?" tanya Mukuro, keningnya berkerut mendengar nama asing di telinganya.

"Dia orang yang kusukai." Jawab Giotto singkat sambil mulai memutar botol. Dia tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan Mukuro.

DEG!

Intuisi Tsuna bereaksi, kali ini dia mendapat firasat buruk yang sangat kuat. Tiba-tiba sekali dia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Gokudera atau Yamamoto, dengan Mukuro pun boleh. Mata Tsuna memperhatikan botol yang sudah melambat.... lambat.... lambat... semakin pelan... dan...

Bingo!

_Sudah kuduga._

"Kali ini giliranmu Tsunayoshi." Ujar Giotto sambil tersenyum. "Jujur atau berani?"

Nah, kalau Tsuna memilih jujur, terlalu banyak hal memalukan yang dimilikinya, tapi kalau Tsuna memilih berani, dia takut disuruh melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti Hibari yang menyuruh Mukuro bersujud atau Reborn menyuruh Yamamoto menampar Gokudera. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus ia pilih? Jujur artinya membuka aib, sedangkan berani justru menambah aib. Keduanya sama-sama merugikan!

"B-berani." Jawab Tsuna ragu. Giotto tersenyum nakal.

"Kau berani menciumku, Tsunayoshi?"

"E-EEEEEH?"

Gokudera yang pertama kali bereaksi. "G-Giotto-sama, tolong pikirkan kembali apa yang kau ucapkan tadi!"

"Benar, jangan seenaknya menyuruh Tsunayoshi-kun menciummu! Kalau begitu sih aku juga mau!" timpal Mukuro.

Giotto merasakan aura membunuh yang luar biasa dari Hibari, bahkan lebih kuat dari _death glare_. Jelas-jelas dia terlihat murka, kalau bukan karena jarak duduk mereka yang berjauhan, dia pasti sudah menghajar Giotto sekarang.

"Hehe, bercanda kok."

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Mukuro mengehela nafas lega, aura membunuh Hibari pun perlahan-lahan mulai lenyap. Tapi Reborn dan Chrome memandangi Giotto yang sekarang sedang tertawa dengan curiga. Mereka tahu barusan sebenarnya Giotto serius meminta Tsuna menciumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau berani mengambilkanku air, Tsuna?"

"Eh, a-air?"

_Kok permintaannya mudah sekali?_

"Kalau air sih, aku bisa." Tsuna mulai berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya. "Aku tinggal pergi ke sungai kan?"

"Kau yakin tidak takut?" tanya Giotto memastikan. "Kalau kau takut aku akan mengganti permintaanku."

"T-tentu saja aku tidak takut, aku sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun!" seru Tsuna dengan wajah merah dan bergegas pergi ke arah sungai. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah boss mereka. Walau Tsuna terlihat baik-baik saja, mereka semua sebenarnya tahu kalau ia ketakutan.

Tapi justru di saat-saat Tsuna memperlihatkan ekspresinya itulah yang membuat semua orang disekitarnya menganggap bahwa dia lucu. Mereka mulai membicarakan kelucuan-kelucuan Tsuna lainnya, sementara Gokudera justru malah tampak khawatir. Apakah ia bisa mengambil air sendirian?

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan Tsuna belum juga kembali dari sungai. Aneh, padahal jarak antara tempat mereka berkumpul dengan sungai tidak terlalu jauh. Paling hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3, paling lama 5 menit untuk sampai ke sana lalu kembali lagi.

"Kenapa Juudaime lama sekali?" tanya Gokudera yang mulai tampak gusar. Yamamoto menepuk bahu Gokudera dan mengatakan kalau Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sebagai tangan kanannya, dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum benar-benar memastikan Tsuna tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Setelah dua puluh menit, yang lainnya pun mulai khawatir. Giotto dan Hibari juga merasa gelisah.

"Ke mana herbivore itu?" tanya Hibari yang mulai kesal menunggu tapi juga merasa khawatir bersamaan. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hmm…apa ia tersesat?" Mukuro mulai menduga-duga.

"M-mungkin sebaiknya seseorang menyusul boss." Usul Chrome. Gokudera mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang…"

"Biar aku saja." Hibari langsung berdiri dan mengambil salah satu kayu dari api unggun sebagai penerangan, kemudian berlari menuju sungai.

"Tenang Gokudera, Hibari akan menyusul Tsuna dan membawanya kembali." Yamamoto terus-terusan berusaha menenangkan Gokudera, padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya merasa khawatir. Giotto melirik Reborn. Bahkan Reborn juga terlihat tidak tenang, mungkin dia merasakan firasat buruk. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Giotto berlari menyusul Hibari.

"Giotto-sama!" Gokudera kaget ketika melihat Giotto melewatinya. "Aku juga harus mencari Juu--."

"Tunggu!" Yamamoto menghentikan Gokudera sebelum dia sempat berlari. "Kita percayakan saja Tsuna pada mereka berdua. Bahaya kalau nanti kita semua mencarinya dan terpencar."

"Tapi…"

"Tsuna akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Gokudera menggertakan giginya lalu kembali duduk, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa bossnya, begitu juga Mukuro dan Chrome yang hanya bisa berharap hal yang sama.

Begitu sampai di tepi sungai, Hibari langsung melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tsuna di sana.

"Herbivore!" panggil Hibari. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Kenapa dia itu selalu saja bikin khawatir kalau ditinggalkan sendirian? Hibari berusaha menenangkan hatinya sambil mulai berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah saja, dia sudah merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Siapa?" Hibari menoleh dan mendapati Giotto yang baru saja sampai. "Kau rupanya."

"Kau sudah menemukan Tsuna?"

"Belum." Jawab Hibari sambil mulai berjalan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi. Apa mungkin dia memanjat pohon lagi?

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya ke sebelah sana." Giotto mulai berlari ke arah hutan yang lebih dalam, sementara Hibari masih menelusuri sungai.

"Herbivore!" panggil Hibari lagi. "Keluar sekarang juga atau _kami korosu_!"

Hibari diam menunggu respon, tapi suara yang terdengar hanya suara Giotto yang memanggil-manggil nama Tsunayoshi berulang kali dan suara air terjun. Kenapa situasinya jadi serumit ini?

Cloud Guardian itu mulai berlari sambil memegangi obornya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap bayangan putih tergeletak tak jauh dari tepi sungai di depannya. Dengan cepat Hibari buru-buru menghampiri bayangan putih itu dan meraihnya.

"I-ini…"

Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari barang yang ia pegang. Itu adalah jaket Tsuna, sudah dalam keadaan kotor dan basah. Kenapa hanya jaketnya saja yang ia temukan? Mana Tsuna?

Hibari sekali lagi melihat ke sekeliling, kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi saat ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Dengan marah, kesal, ketakutan, dan panik, laki-laki itu berteriak keras-keras setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"TSUNAYOSHIII!!!!"

.

* * *

Nyaaaaw~ gomenasaaii ..hontou ni… T____T

Chapternya kepanjangan jadi aku bagi dua…huhhuuh

Maaf yaa kalo ceritanya ngegantung dan GJ bangeeettt…mungkin juga banyak typo nya…tapi silakan review .


	10. Chapter 10 Illusions

Aaaaah~! Chel minta maaf ya kalau Update nya lama buangeeet. Ya habis mau gimana lagi... sibuk terus huhuhuh....Oh ya, maap di sini lum ada pairingnya...rencananya di **Chapter 11** nanti Chel adain **G27 **scene...Gomenasai...DXX

**Warning: **sekarang keluar **OC**, tapi cuma di chapter ini doank mungkin ama di Chapter 11 nya..gomen, butuh char bantuan soalnya...(tadinya mw pake char khr tapi gak ada yang cocok)

Yah...mulai aja deh...

.

* * *

**Chapter 10. Illusions**

**

* * *

**

Laki-laki itu terus berlari di tengah kegelapan sambil membawa obor, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah kelelahan atau karena tenggorokannya mulai kering karena terus berteriak-teriak memanggil nama yang sama. Terkadang ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan mengusap peluh di dahinya kemudian mulai berlari lagi menembus jejeran pepohonan.

Di tangan kirinya terdapat jaket putih yang sudah kotor dan basah milik seorang herbivore yang benar-benar membuatnya susah seperti ini. Herbivore yang benar-benar membuatnya paranoid untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia menyandang gelar Carnivore bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"TSUNAYOSHIII!" Suaranya sudah agak serak, Hibari berdehem keras untuk memperbaiki _tone_nya sebelum mulai berlari lagi. Dia benci suasana seperti ini, jauh lebih benci dibandingkan dengan ketika ia dikelilingi segerombolan herbivore yang merusak pemandangan, suasana yang seperti ini menimbulkan perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar karena takut akan kehilangan sesuatu. Hibari yang selalu tenang dan cuekan itu sama sekali belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Rasanya benar-benar…

Mengganggu!

_Ke mana herbivore itu? Kalau ketemu nanti akan ku-kami korosu! _Umpat Hibari sambil berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Hibari!" yang bersangkutan menoleh, dan lagi-lagi dia kembali melihat laki-laki berambut pirang menyebalkan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, "Tsuna tidak ada disana." Kata Giotto.

"...Aku juga tidak menemukannya." Sahut Hibari dingin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, secara tidak langsung Giotto lah yang menyebabkan Tsuna menghilang. Gara-gara dia menyuruh Tsuna mengambilkan air di sungai, mereka jadi kewalahan mencarinya. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan orang lain. Keselamatan Tsuna lebih penting dan Hibari sedang tidak ingin ribut. "Aku hanya menemukan ini."

Giotto mencoba mengenali kain basah yang ada di tangannya, "Jaket Tsuna?" dia menatap jaket itu agak lama sampai Hibari menariknya kembali.

"Mungkin seseorang menyerangnya, dia pasti belum jauh!" gumam Hibari sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Api di obornya mulai melemah. "Aku akan mencarinya ke sana!"

"Tunggu Hibari!" teriak Giotto sebelum sang Carnivore berlari terlalu jauh. Giotto merebut jaket Tsuna dan memandanginya dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Hibari tidak mengerti apa yang Giotto lakukan namun dia tahu Giotto pasti punya alasan.

_Harus_ punya alasan! Kalau tidak, berarti waktunya terbuang percuma.

Seteleh agak lama, Giotto membuka mata dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tahu di mana dia."

-----o0o-----

"CUKUP! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU!" Gokudera yang dari tadi duduk sambil menunggu Juudaime-nya kembali mulai tidak sabar dan berteriak dengan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku akan mencari Juudaime!"

"Tunggu Gokudera!" Yamamoto langsung menarik lengan Gokudera sebelum lelaki itu pergi. "Kalau kita terpisah nanti malah makin sulit!"

"Jangan coba-coba menghentikanku!" gertak Gokudera sambil menarik lengannya. Mukuro dan Chrome diam memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa berkomentar. Duo Mist Guardian itu sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari.

"Siapa yang mau menghentikanmu?" tanya Yamamoto, kening Gokudera spontan berkerut bingung. "Aku kan bilang 'tunggu', kalau kita berdua terpisah nanti aku akan kesulitan mencarimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga akan ikut mencari Tsuna." Lanjut Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya selama 5 tahun, Gokudera membalas senyum Yamamoto dengan senyumnya, bukan senyum yang manis memang, tapi sanggup untuk membuat sang maniak baseball itu sedikit tercengang keheranan. Padahal dia sudah menduga kalau Gokudera akan membentaknya dengan kata-kata pedas seperti: 'Bukannya dari tadi kek, yakyu-baka!' atau 'Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, idiot!' dan sindiran-sindiran lainnya.

_Nah, ini baru pemandangan__ yang tak biasa_,pikir Mukuro, entah kenapa dia ikut-ikutan tersenyum juga melihat mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, idiot?" tanya Gokudera yang seketika sudah kembali ke mode galaknya seperti biasa. Yamamoto hanya tertawa pelan. Sayang sekali dia hanya bisa melihat senyum Gokudera yang super langka itu dalam waktu 5 detik saja.

"Ah, tidak." Sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut mencari." Ujar Mukuro sambil berdiri. "Ayo, Chrome!" Mukuro menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Chrome, baru saja gadis itu akan menyambutnya, tiba-tiba Reborn berkata dengan serius di belakang mereka.

"Kalian semua tetap di sini!"

Mukuro dan Chrome menoleh, dilihatnya Reborn sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak terlihat di kejauhan, di tangan kanannya tergenggam pistol yang ia gunakan untuk menembaki ban mobil mereka sewaktu mereka tiba di hutan. Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga diam memperhatikan sang Arcobaleno, ekspresi lelaki misterius itu nampak terganggu karena sesuatu.

"Ada apa Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera yang mendadak berubah serius juga. Reborn menempelkan telunjuk kiri ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk diam. Mendadak sekali atmosfer di sekitar mereka langsung menegang dalam keheningan. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari sang Arcobaleno, seluruh Guardian segera bersiap-siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, kecuali Yamamoto yang kebetulan tidak membawa pedang wasiatnya dan Gokudera yang dilarang menyulut dinamitnya.

"Kau merasakannya juga ya, Arcobaleno?" tanya Mukuro. Reborn tak menyahut, dia terus-terusan memandangi spot yang paling gelap di hutan itu sambil membidikkan pistolnya. "Sejak datang ke sini, aku memang sudah merasakan firasat aneh. Ada 'sesuatu' di hutan ini." Sambung Mukuro.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Yamamoto tanpa menoleh, pandangan matanya tetap fokus ke depan. "Sesuatu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak beres dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat."

Sekejap kemudian angin berhembus kencang sampai memadamkan api unggun dan menerbangkan dedauanan kering, beberapa burung berterbangan ke segala arah, sesuatu telah membuat hewan-hewan kecil itu kabur ketakutan.

"K-kenapa—anginnya tiba-tiba mengencang?" teriak Gokudera sambil melindungi matanya.

_Sial, angin ini membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke depan!_

"Lihat ke sekeliling kalian, jangan lengah!" seru Reborn, namun suaranya diredam oleh angin yang semakin mengganas seperti badai. Beberapa batang kayu bekas api unggun berterbangan ke arah Chrome, untung saja Mukuro langsung beraksi dan menghadang kayu-kayu itu sebelum mengenai 'kembarannya'.

"Dia datang." Bisik Mukuro.

Anginnya semakin bertambah kencang, bahkan sampai membuat Yamamoto bergeser dari tempatnya. Sementara Mukuro memeluk Chrome kuat-kuat untuk melindungi gadis itu sambil menancapkan Trident-nya ke tanah sebagai pegangan. Sedangkan Gokudera tiarap di tanah sambil melindungi kepalanya.

'DORR!'

Keempat orang itu berpaling, jelas mereka mendengar Reborn menembak sesuatu. Apapun itu, tembakan Reborn yang barusan membuat angin kencang tadi berhenti seketika, batang-batang kayu yang hilir mudik pun langsung jatuh ke tanah dan suasana kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

"Meleset!" ujar Reborn sambil mengisi ulang peluru pistolnya lalu meraih Leon yang masih berbentuk botol, dalam sekejap ia mengubahnya menjadi kacamata inframerah.

"Apa-apaan angin tadi? Ilusi?" tanya Gokudera sembari membersihkan baju dan rambutnya dari dedauanan yang menempel.

"Bukan, yang tadi itu benar-benar angin." Sahut Chrome, gadis itu menggenggam erat lengan baju Mukuro dengan ketakutan. "Ada seseorang selain kita di hutan ini."

"Cih, musuh ya?"

"Bukan juga," kali ini Mukuro yang menyahut. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura pembunuh."

'SRAAAAK—SRAAAK-SRAAK!'

"S-suara apa itu?" tanya Chrome. Mukuro kembali memeluk gadis itu lalu berbisik pelan ke telinganya.

"Ssst, jangan berbicara." Chrome mengangguk patuh, sementara Gokudera dan Yamamoto mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

'TEP'

Suara yang barusan terdengar sangat dekat. Keempat orang itu menoleh bersamaan, mereka tahu seseorang telah mendekat.

"Oi Yamamoto, belakangmu!" teriak Gokudera yang menyadari ada bayangan hitam di belakang si maniak baseball. Yamamoto berputar sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah seseorang di belakangnya.

'BUUGH' kena telak.

"Kurang ajar! Menyerang dari belakang!" geram Gokudera ke arah orang asing yang sekarang terkapar di tanah sambil merintih kesakitan.

"I-ini aku, Gokudera-san." Kata orang itu sambil berdiri kepayahan. Baik Gokudera dan Yamamoto, keduanya terkejut setelah menyadari siapa laki-laki yang telah telah dihajarnya, begitu pula dengan Mukuro dan Chrome.

"K-kau…"

"Kusakabe?" tanya Yamamoto memastikan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Ah, maafkan aku, kupikir kau musuh." Ujar Yamamoto merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku datang kemari karena tadi mendengar su— "

'DOORR!'

Sebuah peluru bersarang di jantung Kusakabe. Empat orang yang menyaksikan tembakan itu terkejut shock saat melihat tubuh bawahan Hibari itu tumbang dan berubah menjadi sekumpulan dedaunan kering.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" teriak Gokudera. "S-setan gunung?"

"Bukan, itu sejenis ilusi." jawab Reborn seraya memasukkan pistolnya yang masih berasap ke balik jas lalu mengubah Leon kembali menjadi seekor bunglon(?).

"Ilusi yang sangat sempurna." Komentar Mukuro, "Sampai-sampai aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia palsu, Arcobaleno?"

Reborn menyeringai. "Mudah saja, Kusakabe yang asli kukunci di mobil bersama kedua bocah yang selalu berisik itu, mana mungkin dia bisa keluar."

". . ."

_Secepat itu dia menyimpulkan.._batin Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan Tsuna juga diserang mereka?" tanya Yamamoto khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada kemungkinan benar."

"Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari Juudaime sebelum me—"

"Tidak perlu!" sanggah Reborn cepat. "Kalau kita terpencar, itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk menyerang kalian satu persatu dengan menggunakan penyamaran seperti tadi."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kita semua akan tetap di sini sampai mereka kembali! Serahkan saja pada Hibari dan Giotto."

Mau tak mau Gokudera duduk di tanah dengan kesal dan tak sabaran, Yamamoto hanya menghela nafas lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Reborn masih tetap berdiri sambil menatap bulan purnama yang setengahnya tertutup awan di langit.

_Kau harus cepat kembali, dame-Tsuna! _Batinnya.

------o0o------

"Ke sini!"

Hibari berjalan setengah berlari ke arah Giotto yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Entah karena apa Giotto tiba-tiba mengetahui keberadaan orang yang mereka cari-cari setelah menerawang jaket milik Tsuna. Apa Giotto memiliki kemampuan seperti anjing pelacak? Ah, dia tak peduli, yang penting Tsuna cepat ditemukan.

"Kenapa herbivore itu pergi jauh sekali?" tanya Hibari yang sudah berlari menyusul Giotto. Jarak antara mereka berdua dan yang lainnya mungkin sudah 1km sekarang. Tidak masuk akal untuk seorang Tsunayoshi yang takut berada di tempat gelap pergi ke tempat sejauh ini sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia berusaha kabur dari penyerangnya." Jawab Giotto seraya kembali berjalan. Penerangan di tangan Hibari mulai mengecil, merasa obor itu sudah tak berguna lagi, dia pun memadamkannya. Semakin ke dalam semakin gelap pula hutan yang mereka telusuri, cahaya bulan nyaris tak bisa menembus pepohonan yang tinggi. Tapi lama kelamaan mata mereka mulai terbiasa.

"Kenapa kau merasa Tsunayoshi ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Hibari, akhirnya dia menanyakan hal itu karena penasaran. Giotto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Intuisi." Sahutnya datar.

Hibari berdecak sebal. Dia tahu Giotto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius. Dia memang tidak pernah serius menghadapinya, kecuali kalau sudah menyangkut Tsuna, baru dia mengeluarkan sifat Carnivore-nya yang asli.

_Orang yang menyebalkan…__kalau semua ini sudah selesai, kubunuh dia!_

Setelah cukup lama mereka menelusuri hutan yang lebih dalam itu, mata Giotto yang tajam menangkap sosok seseorang yang tergeletak di dekat rawa-rawa.

"Tsunayoshi!" pekik Giotto sambil buru-buru menghampiri Tsuna yang diam tak bergerak, diikuti oleh Hibari. Begitu Giotto membalikkan tubuh Tsuna, mereka berdua terbelalak kaget karena separuh wajahnya tertutup darah. Giotto yang mulai panik mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Tsuna dengan pelan agar laki-laki itu tersadar."Tsunayoshi! Kau kenapa? Hei!"

Sementara itu Hibari melihat ke sekelilingnya, antisipasi kalau-kalau ini jebakan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh di sana.

"G-Giotto...?" gumam Tsuna lemah, dia mulai membuka mata dengan pelan. Sekejap intuisi Giotto bereaksi mendeteksi kehadiran musuh, namun ia mencoba menghiraukannya. Sekarang Tsuna lebih penting. "Giotto!"

"Bertahanlah! Kami akan membawamu." seru Giotto. "Hibari, tolong bawa Tsuna, aku akan menunjukkan jalannya!"

Tanpa banyak protes, Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna yang ringan dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka kalau Giotto memerintahnya seperti tadi, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia lebih tidak suka kalau Giotto yang menggendong Tsuna."Kau ini selalu cari masalah, herbivore!" bisik Hibari.

"Aku ingin pulang." Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya yang berdarah ke bahu Hibari, mengotori kemeja bersihnya dengan noda merah yang menetes-netes.

"Kita akan pulang." Sahut Hibari setengah menghela nafas. "Tapi sebelumnya kita harus kembali ke teman-teman idiotmu yang sudah khawatir itu."

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" bantah Tsuna cepat. "Aku tidak ingin berada di sini!"

Mendengar kata-kata Tsuna, mata Hibari menyipit curiga. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Tsuna begitu saja kemudian menginjak dadanya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Serta merta Tsuna merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hibari?" teriak Giotto saat melihat adegan kejam itu. Seakan tak mempedulikan Giotto, Hibari memperkeras pijakan kakinya.

"Kau bukan Tsunayoshi!" geram Hibari dingin. Giotto yang tadinya hendak menghajar Hibari malah diam terkejut. "Herbivore itu tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Siapa kau?"

Tsuna tersenyum sinis lalu tertawa cekikikan, beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk hijau yang kecil pendek seperti alien, telinganya panjang seperti peri, matanya biru seperti air, dia memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari rangkaian dedaunan. "Itu benar, aku memang bukan sang pewaris! Aku bukan sang pewaris!" kata makhluk itu, suaranya yang kecil dan cempreng membuat Hibari jijik.

"Katakan padaku, di mana Tsunayoshi?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya!"

'BUUK' dengan satu gerakan cepat kaki kiri Giotto ikut-ikutan menginjak perut makhluk itu hingga dia terbatuk dan mulai meronta-ronta.

"Sakit! Sakit!" jerit makhluk itu.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau katakatan!" geram Giotto sambil memasang tampang murka yang lebih menakutkan daripada _death glare _Hibari. Merasa ngeri karena tatapan tajamnya, akhirnya makhluk itu mau membuka mulut.

"Ficus tidak akan membebaskan sang pewaris! Ficus tidak akan membebaskan sang pewaris!" teriak makhluk itu sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Hibari dan Giotto. Dua orang itu menatap satu sama lain, pertanyaannya...kenapa makhluk tengik ini menyebut Tsuna sebagai sang pewaris? Lagipula...

"Siapa itu Ficus?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Ficus sang penguasa hutan! Ficus sang penguasa hutan!" Makhluk hijau itu mulai menangis karena kesakitan dan kesulitan bernafas. Dia terus meronta-ronta, memukul-mukul kaki yang menekannya ke tanah. "Sakit! Sakit! Lepaskan Leucas! Lepaskan Leucas! Azalea! Azalea! Tolong Leucas! Tolong Leucas!" tangis si makhluk hijau.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" geram Giotto yang malah makin murka karena tangisan makhluk bernama Leucas itu mulai membuat telinganya sakit. "Di mana Tsunayoshi? Di mana sang pewaris yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Sang pewaris bersama Ficus! Sang pewaris bersama Ficus!"

"Di mana Ficus?" tanya Hibari nyolot.

"Leucas tidak tahu! Leucas tidak tahu!"

"Bohong!"

"Azaleaaa! Azaleaaa! Tolong Leucas! Tolong Leucas!" tangisan Leucas semakin menjadi. Saat Hibari baru saja akan menginjak mulut alien yang berisik itu, sesuatu membelit kakinya dan menariknya hingga ia terjatuh.

Giotto menoleh karena intuisinya bereaksi, sebuah sulur mendekatinya dengan cepat di tanah namun Giotto berhasil melompat menghindar sebelum sulur itu meraih kakinya. Leucas yang terlepas segera mengambil kesempatan untuk bangun dan lari.

"Ck, dia kabur!" Giotto hendak berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berpakaian serba pink, matanya merah menyala di dalam kegelapan.

"Fuuuu..." gumam sang gadis, tidak terdengar seperti sebuah kata bagi Giotto.

"Maaf nona, aku buru-buru!"

Perempuan itu memasang wajah cemberut lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke arah Giotto, beratus-ratus sulur segera membelit tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun.

_Sial! Di saat-saat seperti ini!_

Semakin Giotto mencoba bergerak, sulur-sulur itu semakin membelitnya erat, beberapa mulai mencapai leher Giotto dan membelitnya dengan kuat.

'ZRAAAT'

Giotto tercengang saat Hibari memutuskan semua sulur yang membelitnya hanya dengan menggunakan sepasang tonfa, yah... sepasang tonfa berduri.

"Kejar dia, biar aku yang hadapi perempuan ini!" Perintah Hibari. Giotto sedikit terkesima melihat tindakan Hibari tadi, dia tak menyangka Hibari akan menolongnya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Carnivore bodoh? Cepat pergi dan temukan Tsunayoshi!" bentak Hibari.

Giotto mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hibari sendirian bersama perempuan aneh di depannya. Sebenarnya Hibari sedikit menyesal tadi, kenapa ia tidak memukul Giotto sebelum membebaskannya? Padahal dia masih menyimpan dendam atas perlakuannya tadi siang.

Ah sudahlah...toh sekarang dia punya sesuatu yang lain untuk dipukuli.

"Hmmf.." dengus Hibari yang sudah mulai tak sabar. "_Kami korosu_!"

-----o0o-----

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Giotto untuk mengejar Leucas. Makhluk hijau itu ternyata larinya sangat lambat, bahkan lebih lambat dari Tsuna.

"Berhenti!" seru Giotto. Leucas menoleh dan seketika meningkatkan _speed-_nya saat melihat Giotto berlari di belakangnya dengan kecepatan ninja.

"AAAH! Leucas di kejar! Leucas di kejar!" teriak Leucas ketakutan. Giotto juga mempercepat larinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil menangkap si alien yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Ficus, tolong Leucas! Tolong Leucas!" jeritnya. Telinga Giotto benar-benar terasa sakit mendengar Leucas menjerit-jerit dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memberitahuku di mana Tsunayoshi!" sentak Giotto. Namun Leucas malah menjerit sambil menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Ficus. Giotto tahu hal ini tidak akan pernah berakhir kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, sambil mencoba mengatur emosi, dia melepaskan Leucas yang masih menangis seperti anak kecil. "Dengar," kata Giotto tenang. "Aku mau tanya, apa Ficus adalah temanmu?"

Leucas menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ficus adalah teman, Ficus adalah teman." Sahut Leucas, masih terisak.

"Lalu apa Ficus berharga bagimu?" tanya Giotto lembut. Leucas mengangguk lagi. "Kau tidak ingin kehilangan Ficus bukan?" Leucas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Leucas tidak ingin—terpisah dari Ficus." Kata si makhluk hijau.

"Bagaimana kalau Ficus tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Leucas—akan sedih."

Giotto tersenyum lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya metode ini berjalan dengan baik.

"Nah, Leucas. Bagiku Tsunayoshi adalah teman yang berharga, kalau ia menghilang, maka aku akan sedih. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sedih karena ditinggalkan orang yang kita sayangi bukan?"

Leucas terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Giotto.

"Sang pewaris—adalah—teman berharga?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, dia temanku yang berharga." Giotto menepuk kepala Leucas dengan pelan, seperti seorang ayah yang mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Leucas akan antar ke tempat Ficus." Kata Leucas akhirnya. Dia menarik tangan kiri Giotto lalu mengiringnya ke sebuah tempat di tepi sungai. Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang kecil dan melayang-layang bersinar seperti kunang-kunang. Aneh sekali, bukankah kunang-kunang adalah serangga musim panas?

Setelah Giotto perhatikan lebih dekat, benda kecil yang terbang mengitarinya itu ternyata seekor peri. Peri yang sangat kecil sekali. Mereka berkerumun membentuk formasi seolah-olah menyambut kedatangan Giotto.

"Ficus ada di sana! Ficus ada di sana!" kata Leucas sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Giotto dan menunjuk sebuah pohon beringin yang tinggi besar. Giotto mendekati pohon itu dengan kebingungan. Dia seperti pernah kemari sebelumnya, tempat ini tampak tak asing.

_Pohon ini...sepertinya aku pernah menegenalnya.._

Saat jarak antara Giotto dan pohon itu sudah dekat, batang pohon beringin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang. Giotto segera melindungi matanya karena terlalu silau.

_Cahaya apa ini?_

Sebentar kemudian cahaya itu mulai memudar, Giotto memicingkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Setelah cahaya itu benar-benar menghilang, berdirilah seorang perempuan yang mengenakan gaun panjang hingga menutupi kedua kakinya, rambut peraknya mengingatkan Giotto pada Gokudera, sementara senyumnya mengingatkan lelaki itu pada Tsuna. Tubuh perempuan itu bercahaya tertimpa sinar bulan, sosoknya seperti seorang bidadari.

_Siapa dia?_

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Giotto." Ujar perempuan itu sambil mendekati Giotto yang berdiri terpaku. "Namaku Ficus Coreana."

"Ficus?" Giotto hanya bisa menatap gadis itu kebingungan sementara Ficus terus mendekat.

"Giotto..." sambung perempuan itu pelan. "Aku ingin kau menjauhi sang pewaris."

.

* * *

.

Okeeeeeeeh~! Maap yah ceritanya ngegantung terus...

Btw Chel di sini pake nama OC nya dari nama-nama ilmiah loh hahaha

**Leucas** itu dari _**Leucas lavandulaefolia**_ artinya Daun Setan, kalau **Azalea** Chel ambil dari nama bunga hias Azalea, terus nama **Ficus **diambil dari _**Ficus coreana**_ artinya beringin Korea. Hahaha..gak kreatif yah...^^a Gomen...sibuk persiapan SNMPTN huhuh T___T

Arrivederci~


	11. Chapter 11 Coz I Love Him

Ini chapter 11 nya Chel update biar rada tenang pas ujian (padahal gak ada hubungannya) kan cerita di chapter 10 ngegantung bgt tuh. Wahaha Pas tengah malem lagi ngetiknya XD (sapa lagi yang nanya)

**Warning: **Weh, bukannya apa-apa nih, tapi sekarang bakal extra **lebay, **bakal **OOC **(padahal dari awal emang udah OOC), aneh deh pokoknya...! (authornya kali yang aneh)

**Disclaimer **udah di chapter 1...

Yuk ah~ mulai XD

.

* * *

**Chapter 11. Coz I Love Him**

**

* * *

**

Ficus...

Mendengar nama itu, awalnya Giotto mengira kalau Ficus adalah laki-laki, dia sudah membayangkan sosok lelaki tua renta dengan janggut putih panjang dan membawa tongkat seperti lansia pada umumnya.

Namun Ficus yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang perempuan muda, mungkin usianya berkisar antara 26-28 tahun. Dia cantik dan juga tinggi, sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai melebihi tinggi Giotto. Rambut peraknya yang pendek dipenuhi bunga-bunga putih kecil, seolah-olah mereka memang tumbuh di sana. Tangannya putih bersinar, dengan kuku-kuku panjang yang sedikit tajam. Matanya seperti berlian...memancarkan warna-warna indah bila tersorot cahaya. Pesona yang dimiliki Ficus tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita-wanita yang pernah Giotto temui. Dari sana ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau Ficus pasti bukan manusia. Mungkin sejenis hantu, peri, atau apalah...seperti di cerita-cerita fantasy.

"Kau—bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku tahu ini mendadak Giotto, tapi tolong mengerti." Jawab Ficus sambil memejamkan mata. "Tolong jauhi sang pewaris."

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Ficus berjalan ke arah pohon beringin dan menyentuh kulit batang pohon besar itu pelan-pelan. "Aku adalah jiwa dari pohon ini." Katanya. "Pohon yang kau tanam beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

Giotto terperangah. Mengapa banyak sekali hal yang bisa membuatnya terkejut hari ini?

Baiklah, di era zaman Giotto, dia memang menanam sebuah pohon beberapa tahun yang lalu, bersama Alaude. Giotto mengunjungi pohon itu hampir setiap hari, hanya sekedar untuk bercerita dan berkeluh kesah ketika ia sedang kesepian.

"Selama empat ratus tahun, pohon ini masih ada?" tanya Giotto tak percaya. Ficus tersenyum lembut lalu kembali mendekati laki-laki pirang itu.

"Angin membawa kabar kalau Giotto datang ke zaman di mana seharusnya kau telah tiada." Ungkapnya. "Aku sangat senang karena bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang."

"Ya, aku juga senang melihatmu masih hidup. Tapi maaf, aku datang kemari bukan untuk bernostalgia." Giotto memandangi Ficus dengan serius.

"Aku tahu." Katanya. Senyum Ficus menghilang perlahan."Dia ada di sini."

Dengan satu jentikan jari, sebuah bunga yang besar tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tanah. Itu adalah bunga kantung semar—yang sangat besar dan transparan. Di dalam bunga itu terdapat laki-laki berambut cokelat yang memukul-mukul dinding bunga sambil berteriak-teriak minta dibebaskan seperti seekor serangga yang terjebak.

"Tsunayoshi!" Panggil Giotto sambil berlari menghampiri bunga yang tinggi itu. Tsuna menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Giotto!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tapi aku tak bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Ficus, lepaskan dia!" kata Giotto setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bersama sang pewaris akan membayahakan nyawamu." Tsuna dan Giotto diam terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Giotto sambil memicingkan mata biru langitnya. Ficus sempat menatap Tsuna sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang mewarisi darah keturunan Vongola, dia mewarisi segala-galanya darimu dan begitu juga dirinya. Sebagai boss mafia, keberadaan sang pewaris yang mewarisi darah Vongola akan selalu menjadi target musuh. Aku bisa melihat masa depan sepintas, aku bisa melihat Giotto terus-terusan bersama sang pewaris, namun aku juga bisa melihatmu bersimbah darah ketika menatap langit bersamanya. Giotto adalah langit malam yang dingin sementara Tsunayoshi adalah langit siang yang cerah. Kalian berdua tidak boleh bersama-sama dalam satu tempat. Kalau tidak, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu."

Giotto luar biasa shock mendengar cerita Ficus yang panjang, dia melirik Tsuna yang juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Namun ketimbang shock, Tsuna terlihat lebih depresi. Giotto mengetahui perasaan itu, ia tahu Tsuna merasa bersalah karena keberadaannya mengundang bahaya bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku tak peduli." Ujar Giotto. "Bebaskan Tsunayoshi."

"Aku akan membebaskannya kalau kau sudah aman dan pulang ke zamanmu."

"Kubilang aku tak peduli kalau aku harus terluka atau mati sekalipun. Bebaskan Tsunayoshi sekarang!"

"Ketahuilah, aku melakukan hal ini bukan hanya demi Giotto, tapi juga demi sang pewaris. Kalau kau mati di zaman ini, maka Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia."

_Apa katanya?_

"Kau pasti mengerti Giotto, ini seperti permainan waktu."

Giotto termenung, dia tidak menyangka kalau hanya gara-gara insiden di laboratorium yang membawanya ke masa depan bisa sampai timbul masalah serumit ini. Ini adalah suatu keputusan yang sulit, dia memang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirinya, kalau memang harus terluka atau mati, itu sudah resiko. Lagipula semua makhluk hidup akan mati suatu hari nanti, hanya tinggal menunggu soal waktu. Kematian itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ditakutkan. Tapi kalau kematiannya juga berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan Tsuna...

Ah tidak, jangan memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati di zaman ini." Kata Giotto tegas seolah-olah sedang bersumpah. Tsuna memandanginya dengan khawatir. "Aku akan tetap membawa Tsunayoshi pulang."

Ficus sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Giotto, namun ia pandai menyamarkan ekspresinya. "Kalau begitu, berikan aku alasan kenapa kau bersikeras ingin membebaskan sang pewaris."

Alasan katanya?

Giotto memiliki segudang alasan logis mengapa dia harus membawa pulang Tsuna:

Pertama; karena semua guardian-nya pasti sudah khawatir setengah mati sekarang, terutama Gokudera. Apa jadinya nanti kalau dia kembali tanpa Tsuna bersamanya?

Kedua; karena Tsuna memiliki hak untuk bebas, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum atau berbuat brutal, lalu kenapa orang baik harus dikurung?

Ketiga; Giotto sudah mencarinya semalaman, dan setelah pencariannya berakhir, dia tidak ingin usahanya itu sia-sia.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi alasan-alasan lainnya yang bisa saja dikemukakan Giotto. Tapi kalau untuk menghadapi Ficus, tampaknya alasan logis tidak akan mempan.

Giotto menengokkan kepala ke arah Tsuna yang masih saja memandanginya dengan tampang khawatir. Hmmf, sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Hibari, Tsuna tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

_Benar-benar naif...Haruskah kusampaikan? _

_Ah, tidak...jangan sekarang._

_Belum waktunya._

"Tsunayoshi, tutup telingamu sebentar." Kata Giotto sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Tsuna kebingungan tapi ternyata menurut juga.

Giotto kembali melirik Ficus sambil menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dengan yakin ia berkata...

"Alasanku adalah—karena aku mencintai Tsunayoshi."

Kali ini Ficus tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Dia menatap mata biru Giotto dalam-dalam, tapi ia tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun di sana.

"Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku." Sahut Ficus. "Waktu itu kau datang padaku, lalu bercerita bahwa kau menyukai Alaude."

"Aku memang _menyukai_ Alaude, tapi..." Giotto kembali menatap Tsuna yang masih menutup telinganya. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh mendengar hal ini, nanti semuanya bakal jadi kacau, terutama hubungannya dengan Hibari. "Tapi aku _mencintai _Tsunayoshi, karena itu aku harus membawanya pulang bersamaku."

"Ficus! Ficus! Sang pewaris adalah teman berharga, sang pewaris adalah teman berharga." Oceh Leucas, seolah-olah dia mendukung jawaban Giotto.

Ficus terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum pasrah. "Apa boleh buat." Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan bunga yang menahan Tsuna pun menurun perlahan, lalu melepaskan laki-laki itu sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto buru-buru menghampiri Tsuna dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai-sampai Tsuna bisa mendengar degup jantung Giotto dengan jelas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Giotto seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Meski gelap, Giotto dapat melihat wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Ya." Jawab Tsuna pelan, tanpa diduga dia kembali memeluk Giotto. Giotto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Syukurlah."

Ficus memperhatikan kedua orang yang masih berpelukan itu dari jauh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Giotto tersenyum, sudah berapa ratus tahun ya?

Entahlah.

Sepertinya hanya Tsuna yang sanggup membuat Giotto tersenyum seperti itu selain Alaude.

Giotto dan Tsuna berhenti berpelukan saat Ficus berjalan menghampiri mereka, kemudian wanita itu tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Tsuna yang otomatis membuat Tsuna tersentak. Bukan hanya Ficus, tapi Leucas, dan juga peri-peri kecil yang berterbangan pun hinggap di rerumputan untuk ikut berlutut.

"A-anu..." gumam Tsuna grogi. "Kau tidak harus ber—"

"Maafkan aku." Potong Ficus lirih. "Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar karena keegoisanku. Sekarang kau boleh memperlakukanku sesuai kehendakmu."

Kata-kata Ficus mengingatkan Tsuna pada Gokudera, dia pikir hanya Gokudera yang akan berkata seperti itu padanya, tapi ternyata ada juga orang lain. Tunggu, memangnya Ficus 'orang'?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau melakukan hal itu demi Giotto."

Ficus bangkit kemudian memetik salah satu bunga yang berada di rambutnya. "Simpanlah bunga ini, suatu saat nanti bila kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, terbangkan bunga ini ke udara dan kami akan datang."

Bunga yang diberikan Ficus sepertinya bukan bunga sungguhan, kelopak bunganya keras dan serbuk sarinya mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Terima kasih."

Ficus tersenyum. Perempuan itu memberi isyarat lewat gerakan tangannya, sesaat kemudian peri-peri kecil yang masih hinggap di rerumputan itu berterbangan mengitari Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Ikuti para peri, mereka akan menunjukkan jalan menuju teman-teman kalian." Kata Ficus. Tsuna mengangguk, setelah itu Ficus berjalan ke arah pohon beringin dan menempelkan telapak tangan ke batangnya, samar-samar sosok Ficus yang tinggi mulai menghilang ditelan cahaya silau yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari pohon itu.

"Ficus!" seru Giotto. Ficus menoleh. "Terima kasih!"

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Sesaat kemudian hutan itu kembali gelap. Ah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu gelap, langitnya mulai terang dan awan-awan pun mulai kelihatan. Apa mungkin sudah subuh sekarang?

Setelah Ficus menghilang, Leucas pun ikut menghilang, sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sana, bersama makhluk-makhluk kecil yang terus berterbangan ke sana kemari.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang." Kata Giotto. "Nyamuk-nyamuk ini akan menunjukkan jalannya kan?"

"Mereka itu peri, Giotto." Ralat Tsuna seraya memasukkan bunga pemberian Ficus ke dalam saku tertawa lepas.

Hhh, akhirnya dia bisa tertawa juga setelah berjam-jam panik dan khawatir. Dia lelah sekali mencari-cari Tsuna semalaman. Satu-satunya yang paling ia rindukan saat ini adalah...

Ranjang yang nyaman.

"Hei Giotto." Gumam Tsuna.

"Hm?" Giotto memandangi wajah Tsuna yang tertunduk. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Tsuna meraih bahu Giotto dan menjinjitkan kakinya, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ciuman singkat itu hanya berlangsung selama 2 detik, tapi butuh waktu 10 detik sampai Giotto tersadar.

_Yang barusan itu...apa karena terlalu capek aku jadi menghayal?_

"Dengan begini aku sudah tidak punya hutang." Ujar Tsuna sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hutang?"

"Tadi saat kita bermain jujur atau berani, awalnya kau memintaku menciummu kan?"

_Oh, benar juga..._

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengambil air tanpa wadah, jadi daripada repot-repot lebih baik aku memm—" kata-kata Tsuna terpotong oleh Giotto yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan menciumnya. Tsuna sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menolak, pelan-pelan ia memejamkan matanya sambil membalas pelukan Giotto. Berbeda dengan ciuman Hibari yang panas dan liar, ciuman Giotto lebih lembut dan berirama. Laki-laki itu menelusuri seluruh bagian dalam mulut Tsuna dengan pelan, menikmati tiap senti yang bisa diraihnya.

Nyaman sekali—

Giotto sangat pintar mengatur ritme. Apa karena dia sering melakukannya?

Sebentar kemudian Giotto berhenti dan melepas ciumannya, ternyata sesak juga berciuman lama-lama. Dengan nafas agak terengah, Tsuna segera menyeka sedikit saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya sementara Giotto tertawa kecil.

"Kalau mau bayar hutang, setidaknya harus seperti tadi."

Wajah Tsuna jadi bertambah merah. "Aku tidak sepandai Giotto karena aku belum pernah mencium orang sebelumnya!"

"Belum pernah? Ah yang benar?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Giotto terhenyak sesaat.

"Ja-jangan-jangan...sewaktu kita berciuman di taman waktu itu..."

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." Dengus Tsuna sambil membalikkan badan. Giotto lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Tsuna kesal

"Ahahaha, tidak, pantas saja terasa manis."

Tsuna yang merasa malu buru-buru berjalan mengikuti peri-peri yang berterbangan, meninggalkan sang Vongola Primo yang masih tertawa geli sendirian.

"Hei, tunggu dong!" seru Giotto sambil menyusul Tsuna yang mulai menjauh.

Tsuna tidak menyahut, dia hanya berjalan dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Ini adalah perasaan yang sama ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Hibari, namun sedikit berbeda. Kalau dengan Giotto, dia merasa lebih tenang.

Hei! Untuk apa sih dia memikirkan Giotto segala? Di hatinya kan sudah ada Hibari, tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain lagi!

". . ."

Kalau sudah ada Hibari, lalu kenapa dia menciumnya tadi?

_Ah sudahlah...anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menolongku._

-----o0o-----

Tsuna terheran-heran saat ia datang bersama Giotto bukannya disambut dengan senang atau—yah, setidaknya merasa sedikit khawatir karena ia telah menghilang selama berjam-jam. Tapi ini malah ditatapi dengan tajam dan pandangan curiga yang membuatnya merinding seram. Bahkan Gokudera yang biasanya langsung datang menyerbu juga sekarang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

_Kenapa mereka? Apa mereka marah karena aku menghilang terlalu lama?_

"A-anu—kenapa kalian melihat kita seper—"

"Eits, jangan mendekat!" potong Mukuro yang mengarahkan trident-nya pada Tsuna.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Giotto setengah membentak.

"Maaf Tsuna, Giotto, tapi kami harus mengecek apakah kalian asli atau palsu." Sahut Yamamoto.

_Asli atau palsu? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi selama aku menghilang?_

Giotto menghela nafas. Benar juga sih, tadi saja dia menemukan alien hijau yang menyamar sebagai Tsuna di dekat rawa, mungkin salah satu dari alien itu juga mendatangi mereka dan menyamar sebagai seseorang. Wajarlah kalau misalnya sekarang mereka curiga.

"Ok, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuktikan pada kalian semua kalau kami yang asli?" tanya Giotto.

"Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Mukuro menurunkan trident-nya dan lurus menatap Tsuna yang masih kebingungan. "Pertama-tama Tsunayoshi-kun dulu."

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kukatakan saat melihatmu kebasahan gara-gara hujan setelah pulang dari toko kerajinan tangan untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Gokudera beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Mukuro nyeroscos.

_Hah?_

"B-bisa kau ulang?"

Hening sesaat. Mukuro menengok ke arah Reborn. "Bagaimana Arcobaleno?"

"Baiklah, dari respon kalian tadi, sepertinya kalian berdua asli." Kata Reborn. Gokudera langsung menyerbu Tsuna seketika bak anjing kecil yang menyambut tuannya pulang.

"Juudaime, aku sudah sangat khawatir! Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Dari mana saja?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tadi aku—"

"Tersesat." Sambung Giotto buru-buru. "Tsunayoshi mengejar-ngejar jaketnya yang jatuh ke sungai lalu lupa jalan pulang dan tersesat."

"Benarkah?"

Tsuna melirik Giotto yang memberinya isyarat lewat sebuah anggukan.

"I-iya."

"Syukurlah, aku kira seseorang menculikmu." Mereka semua bernafas lega, kecuali Reborn yang mengamati Tsuna dan Giotto bergantian. Masih terllau cepat seratus tahun untuk meremehkan instingnya sebagai Hitman no.1.

"Hei, omong-omong, mana Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto.

Giotto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar dan berteriak, "Astaga! Aku melupakan anak itu!"

-----o0o-----

Sementara itu di dekat rawa-rawa...

"Sial! Kalau aku sudah keluar dari sini, kubunuh mereka semua!" umpat Hibari sambil menggertakan giginya. Tubuh Hibari diikat sulur-sulur kuat dan digantung di sebuah pohon cedar yang tinggi, di bawahnya berkerumun makhluk-makhluk betina yang serupa dengan Azalea, berteriak-teriak girang melihat lelaki tampan di atasnya.

"Fuuuu~Azalea senang sekali akhirnya ada laki-laki yang cocok untuk dijadikan Raja hutan kami." Gumam perempuan berbaju serba pink yang sempat dilawannya tadi. Rupanya Hibari dijadikan selebriti hutan (?).

"Cih! _kami korosu!_" geramnya. makhluk-makhluk itu bukannya takut tapi malah semakin berteriak-teriak senang mendengar suara Hibari.

_Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi ke gunung untuk yang ke dua kalinya! TIDAK AKAN!_

.

* * *

Yosh~ Setelah ini Chel bakal update 2 minggu lagi. (Lama bener) ahahah...gomen..habisnya Chel pengacara sih (pengangguran banyak acara) =3=

Nggak denk, bentar lagi jadi anak kuliahan (amiiiiiin...)

Oh ya, cuma sekedar mau memberi **pengumuman**...sekalian hint, sehabis chapter ini Tsuna bakal dilema siapa sebenernya yang ia sukai? Giotto? Atau Hibari? Cz beberapa reader minta pairing G27, tapi ada juga yang minta 1827, kan jadi bingung. Tolong vote siapa yang lebih cocok buat Tsuna di profil Chel yah ^^

yuk ah~ sankyuu~

Arrivederci~ XD


	12. Chapter 12 Dilemma

Akhirnyaaaaa~~~! Akhirnya setelah SNMPTN bisa kembali hidup ke dalam dunia fanfic yang menggila XDD horeeee...

Yap, sesuai janji, habis SNMPTN (yang laknat itu), Chel update Mine Only chapter baru...*ehem* jujur sih gara" kelamaan gak update, terus gara" ada insiden chapter 12 ini kehapus virus, Chel terpaksa ngetik dari awal, plotnya mungkin agak berbeda dari aslinya...(tapi GJ nya tetep sama aja) Cerita aslinya sih lebih dari 3000 kata...gak tw tuh Chel nulis apa aja, samar" inget dikit lah...nyahaha~ (author gila)

Okaaaay~! Here we go! XD

.

* * *

**Chapter 12. Dilemma**

**

* * *

**

**-Tsuna's POV-**

"_Tsunayoshi, tutup telingamu sebentar_."

Ah..benar juga...

Giotto sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku, dan waktu itu seharusnya aku menurut saja, bukannya mengikuti keinginan hati dengan ego yang tinggi. Dasar bodoh! Kalau saja waktu itu aku benar-benar menutup telinga, sekarang pasti tidak akan muncul perasaan yang merepotkan seperti ini. Semuanya seperti mimpi saja. Kata-kata Giotto itu seperti membawaku ke luar dari kenyataan.

"_Alasanku adalah—karena aku mencintai Tsunayoshi."_

Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai telingaku yang menangkap kata-kata Giotto dengan jelas, sampai-sampai kedua tanganku yang hanya sekedar 'menempel' di telinga pun terasa bergetar karena terkena dampak kalimatnya yang barusan. Sungguh aku tak menyangka bila ia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dari awal aku memang tak mengerti Giotto, tindakannya selalu di luar dugaanku dan ia sulit ditebak.

"_Aku memang menyukai Alaude...tapi aku mencintai Tsunayoshi."_

Nah, dari sanalah perasaan aneh itu datang, jantungku berisik sekali, seperti baling-baling helikopter yang tiba-tiba saja berputar, terdengar dag-dig-dug yang keras bahkan tanpa menggunakan stetoskop sekalipun. Lagipula...memangnya suka dan cinta itu beda ya? Padahal menurutku sama saja. Intinya juga kan sama. Di mana sih letak bedanya? Uukh, membingungkan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku pasti tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan pandanganku sering kali menatap sesuatu yang abstrak. Salahkan Giotto!

...

Bukan...

Bukan salahnya. Semua ini gara-gara aku yang nakal tidak menutup telingaku dengan benar. Sekarang aku tahu perasaan mereka berdua sama terhadapku. Dan kenapa pula mereka mengatakan hal itu di hari yang sama? Janjian kah? Ah konyol. Apa mereka mencoba mempermainkanku? Entahlah. Toh, aku memang sering dijadikan mainan, terutama oleh Mukuro dan Reborn. Tapi kalau mereka memang benar-benar mempermainkanku, mereka sudah keterlaluan! Sampai membuatku pusing seperti ini...

Hhh...Tapi sejujurnya, dari dulu aku memang ingin mendengar kalimat pernyataan itu dari mulut Hibari. Aku menyukainya...sangat menyukainya. Hibari adalah orang yang benar-benar 'paling' bagiku. Paling kusayangi, paling kukagumi, juga termasuk paling kutakuti.

Yah, aneh juga sih kalau seorang laki-laki menyukai laki-laki lagi, ah tak masalah bagiku, selama orang itu memang benar-benar orang yang kusukai.

Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menyukai dua orang?

. . .

Tunggu! Dua orang? Giotto maksudnya? Ah, ayolah jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Giotto. . .

. . .

Atau jangan-jangan memang iya?

Ahhh, kepalaku pusing sekali! Cinta itu benar-benar gila dan tidak pandang bulu. Benar-benar 'sesuatu' yang kejam. Kalau kutulis hal ini dalam sejarah Vongola, generasi-generasi penerusku yang selanjutnya pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak; Ternyata masalah terberat yang pernah dialami oleh Vongola Decimo adalah dilema cinta? Ha-ha, lucu sekali.

Akan kutegaskan hal ini! Aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tidak pernah mengalami dilema cinta dan tidak akan pernah. Sejak awal pun sudah kuputuskan untuk terus bersama Hibari-san. Satu-satunya yang kusukai adalah Hibari-san dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin ini akan berat bagi Giotto, tapi...

Aku harus memilih salah satunya kan?

**-Normal POV-**

". . .Tsunayoshi.."

_Oh?_

_Hibari-san? _

_R__asanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara Hibari-san yang__ memanggil namaku dengan lembut seperti tadi._

". . .Hei, Tsunayoshi, ayo bangun!"

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya yang belum fokus menangkap siluet seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, menutupi sebagian cahaya silau yang datang dari sebuah jendela besar bertirai merah. Dia tersenyum, kemudian membelai rambut Tsuna dengan lembut. Ah, sentuhan yang familiar."Selamat pagi..."

"Giotto?" Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tak percaya, Tsuna bangun dan menatap Giotto yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya yang segar."Se-selamat pagi, sedang apa kau di kamarku?"

"Ini kamarku, Tsunayoshi." Sahut Giotto sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau masih mengigau?"

_Eh?_

Oh, benar. Ini memang kamar Giotto. Apa kamarnya yang hancur itu belum selesai diperbaiki hingga dia harus tidur dengan pemuda itu lagi?

_Tidur bersama Giotto..._

Awalnya Tsuna menganggap hal itu biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi terasa aneh ya?

"Tsunayoshi? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" Giotto menaikkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Tsuna, namun Tsuna yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya spontan menepis. Hanya refleks. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf." Ujar Tsuna cepat, takut kalau-kalau Giotto tersinggung. Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak, walau dia sempat terlihat agak terkejut tadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Entah kenapa Tsuna tidak ingin disentuh oleh Giotto. Sentuhannya membuat perasaan lelaki itu tidak nyaman. Hening sesaat, masing-masing benak mereka terisi oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun tak sampai lima menit kemudian, keduanya mengeluarkan suara bersamaan.

"Giotto, aku—"

"Tsuna—"

Setelah bertatapan satu sama lain, baik Tsuna maupun Giotto, keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

"Kau dulu." Ujar Tsuna.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku hanya mau berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin malam." Tsuna berkata seperti itu namun tak berani memandang wajah Giotto, tertunduk lurus menatap selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya. Dia mencoba mengangkat wajah, hanya sekilas melihat sosok Giotto yang masih saja tersenyum. "Ja-jadi, terima kasih."

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah berterima kasih dengan cara lain waktu itu." Sahut Giotto sambil menepuk kepala Tsuna dan tertawa. Tepukan Giotto membuat perasaan Tsuna semakin tidak nyaman. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Kenapa...?

"Memangnya dengan cara apa?"

Giotto tidak menjawab, lama bertatapan dia malah meraih tangan kanan Tsuna dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Giotto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tsuna sendiri tidak bereaksi, hanya diam memperhatikan telunjuknya yang masih menempel di bibir Giotto yang lembab dan terasa agak dingin, terpaku sampai ia teringat kejadian kemarin malam: Fakta bahwa dialah yang menciumnya. Mencium Giotto. Dia yang memulainya duluan.

"Tsunayoshi? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah! Eh? I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Buru-buru karena canggung, Tsuna menarik kembali tangannya.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi." Ujar Giotto, sedikit terkekeh. "Kau malu?"

"Jangan dibahas!" Tsuna menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sekarang terasa panas. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa padaku?"

"Oh benar, sebenarnya kemarin—" Giotto meraih sesuatu dibalik punggungnya kemudian memberikannya pada Tsuna. "Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Eh?"

Sang Vongola Decimo hanya bisa melongo melihat sesuatu yang diberikan Giotto ternyata adalah foto yang pernah ia buang ke luar jendela saat Gokudera dan Mukuro berkelahi dua hari yang lalu. Foto yang melampirkan potret Tsuna dan kedua orang tuanya itu seharusnya sudah rusak, tapi kini benda itu berada di tangannya dalam keadaan utuh, bahkan lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, Giotto!" seru sang Decimo, wajahnya dihiasi senyum bahagia yang lebar. Senang karena mungkin benda itu adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari insiden tersebut. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melihat foto kedua orang tuaku lagi."

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku mau memberikan ini padamu kemarin, tapi aku baru sempat memperbaikinya tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang sekali."

Mereka berdua bertukar senyum, agak lama sampai kemudian Giotto mendekatkan wajahnya. Seketika Tsuna mengetahui maksud pemuda itu, terkejut namun ia tak kuasa menolak. Sesuatu membisikkan kalimat "Jangan ditolak!" berulang-ulang dibenaknya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dag-dig-dug yang meraung di jantungnya semakin keras saja saat Giotto meraih pipi kiri Tsuna dan jarak antara kedua bibir mereka nyaris terhapus.

"SAWADAAAAAAA!"

"Hah?" kedua boss Vongola itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk yang terbanting keras. Di ambangnya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut putih menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"O-Onii-san?" Cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan diri dari Giotto. "Ka-kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?"

"SAWADA! AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA!" teriak sang Sun Guardian sembari berjalan masuk, mengacuhkan Giotto yang memandanginya dengan keheranan.

"T-Tahu apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu," gumam Ryouhei, memandangi Tsuna dengan serius. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

"Eh? A-a-apa maksudmu, Onii-san?"

_Dia tahu apa? Tahu kalau aku tadi hendak berciuman dengan Giotto?Oh kumohon jangan! Lebih baik dia tahu kalau dulu aku menyukai Kyoko-chan daripada dia tahu aku mau berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal!_

"Aku tahu kemarin kau mengadakan piknik selagi aku sedang tugas di Jepang, BENAR KAN SAWADA?"

"Hah?"

"OI! Bodoh! Kubilang jangan mengganggu Juudaime!"Belum sempat keheranan karena kata-kata Ryouhei yang mendadak, Tsuna dan Giotto sudah dikejutkan oleh suara Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk.

"KEPALA GURITA! KENAPA KALIAN PIKNIK TIDAK BILANG-BILANG HAH?"

"UNTUK APA AKU MEMBERI TAHUMU? LAGIPULA KAU SEDANG DI JEPANG BODOH, MANA MUNGKIN BISA IKUT!"

Tsuna semakin terasa pusing saja mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak di depannya. Vongola HQ memang selalu berisik tiap pagi. Tapi kali ini lebih berisik dari biasanya.

"Onii-san, Gokudera-kun, sudah hentikan. Kalian membuatku pusing." Keluh Tsuna sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Gokudera langsung berpaling dan bersujud minta maaf seperti biasa. Sementara itu Ryouhei baru sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di samping bossnya.

"Ng? Hei kau orang yang wajahnya mirip Sawada!"seru Ryouhei sembari menunjuk Giotto.

"Aku?"

"Benar, kau! Aku belum pernah melihatmu, siapa kau?"

"Bodoh! Yang sopan kalau bicara, dia adalah—"

"Kakakku." Potong Tsuna cepat-cepat sebelum Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kakakku yang baru pulang dari Amerika."

Giotto dan Gokudera bertukar pandang.

_Amerika?_

"OOOH! Negara yang _extreme_! Siapa namamu?"

"Aaah, yes, It's Giotto..." jawab Giotto sambil mencoba berakting seperti bule asli (padahal emang bule). "My name is Giotto, I decided to visit my beloved brother at his headquarters since I'm in a long vacation now. Err…Well, I usually use English as my daily languange, but I love Japanese too, so I'll talk using Japanese from now on." Giotto berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Trio Vongola itu hanya bisa melongo, Tsuna tidak pernah menyangka kalau Vongola Primo sangat pintar berbahasa. Benar-benar seorang boss mafia sejati.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, hanya mengerti di bagian senang bertemu denganmu-nya saja, tapi aku tahu namamu Giotto! Nama yang _extreme_!" seru Ryohei sambil menjabat tangan Giotto begitu saja. "Namaku Sasagawa Ryouhei! Aku tidak tahu kalau Sawada memiliki seorang kakak."

"Ha-haha. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku punya adik." Sahut Giotto dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Pe, permisi!" dari arah pintu tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam pelayan membungkuk dengan sopan. "Maaf saya mengganggu, Decimo-sama. Ada telepon untuk Sasagawa-sama."

"Untukku? Dari siapa?"

"Nona Kyoko, katanya koper anda ketinggalan di rumah."

"APAAA?" Ryouhei yang mendadak panik langsung angkat kaki ke luar ruangan sambil berteriak keras di lorong. "BENAR-BENAR GAWAT SAMPAI EXTREME!"

"Cih, dasar guardian bodoh yang satu itu! Dia memang selalu melupakan hal-hal penting."

"Gokudera-sama, anda dicari-cari Yamamoto-sama." Ujar si pelayan lagi. "Katanya motor untuk jalan-jalan sudah siap, anda ditunggu di garasi sebelah utara. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggalan si pelayan, Tsuna dan Giotto melirik Gokudera. "Kau berencana jalan-jalan bersama Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, Juudaime!" sanggah Gokudera yang tiba-tiba saja jadi salah tingkah. Rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah blasterannya. "Dia yang memaksaku, padahal sudah kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak bisa, aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kalau kau memang ingin jalan-jalan, akan kuberi izin. Urusan pekerjaan kan bisa dilakukan nanti."

"T-tapi Juudaime—"

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah, Yamamoto sudah menunggumu." ujar Tsuna dengan _angelic smile _-nya yang jelas membuat Gokudera tak mampu menyangkal lagi.

"Ka-Kalau itu yang dikatakan Juudaime—baiklah, aku akan segera kembali!" Gokudera langsung berlari ke luar. Sejak awal sebenarnya dia memang berniat jalan-jalan kan? Sampai bersemangat seperti itu.

"Jadi itu Sun Guardian-mu?" tanya Giotto sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Guardian? Bi-bisa dibilang begitu. Tahu dari mana?"

"Yamamoto menceritakannya padaku waktu itu."

"O-oh…"

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang kalau aku kakakmu, Tsunayoshi?"

"Kalau aku bilang kau adalah Vongola Primo, akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskannya pada Onii-san. Dia agak sedikit—umm—sulit menangkap kata-kata orang lain."

"Begitu kah?" Giotto tertawa kecil, hanya sekejap saja kemudian ia berhenti dan memandangi Tsuna yang masih duduk menekuk lutut di tempat tidur. "Kau selalu mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Membiarkan para guardian bersenang-senang adalah hal yang tak pernah kulakukan sebagai seorang boss."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kami semua terlalu sibuk karena waktu itu Vongola baru saja terbentuk. Kami selalu mengemban tugas yang tak henti-hentinya berdatangan sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Jangankan untuk bersenang-senang, untuk beristirahat sejenak pun rasanya tidak sempat." jawab Giotto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lirih. Tsuna tidak menduga kalau ternyata jalan yang Giotto lalui sebagai boss mafia terasa lebih berat dari pada jalan yang ia lalui sekarang. Kendati sibuk pun, Tsuna selalu diperbolehkan bersenang-senang oleh Reborn.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ajak Tsuna, tiba-tiba saja bersemangat.

"Eh?"

"Giotto jarang sekali bersenang-senang kan? Mumpung kau sedang di masa depan, aku akan mengajakmu main berkeliling."

"Main? Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat kesukaanku, tunggu, aku siap-siap dulu!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Giotto, Tsuna bangun dan berlari ke kamarnya (yang masih agak hancur). Dia membuka lemari pakaian, memilah-milah baju dengan cepat.

"Ehm...baju apa yang harus kupakai? Ini saja?" Tangannya menarik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sehari-hari, kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Hei, aku mau jalan-jalan! Bukan mau meeting!" Dilemparnya kemeja itu ke belakang kemudian mulai memilah lagi. "Ini saja?" baju yang kedua adalah kaos belang berlengan panjang. "Jangan deh, nanti panas di sana." Kaos yang tidak lulus 'audisi' itu pun ia lempar lagi ke belakang.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, barulah Tsuna menemukan pakaian yang cocok; Kaos pendek berwarana biru langit dan celana jeans biru gelap panjang, sementara pakaian lainnya yang tidak lolos seleksi berceceran begitu saja di lantai. Dia hendak berbalik menghadap cermin, tapi sesuatu di dalam saku celananya berdering pelan.

"Sms..." Tsuna segera morogoh ponselnya lalu membaca isi pesan singkat itu dalam hati. Tak sampai beberapa detik saja, matanya terbelalak lebar.

_From: Hibari-san_

_Tsunayoshi, hari ini pukul 10:00 kutunggu di cafe dekat__ s__tasiun. Tidak perlu banyak tanya, pokoknya datang saja!_

_P.S: Jangan terlambat!_

"Mu-mustahil!" Tsuna melirik jam dinding. Pukul 9:35.

Apakah Tuhan sedang mengujinya? Apakah ini karma?

_Kenapa..? _Tangis Tsuna.

Dia melempar HPnya ke kursi, menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, lalu berteriak, "Kenapa aku harus selalu memilih antara Giotto dan Hibari-san?"

* * *

Gah, gak nyangka nyelip English di sini hahah, maksa banget, Chel ngetik mendadak, grammar-nya gak tw bener gak tw salah, kalo salah kasih tw yah, tar Chel benerin XD

Oh iya, ini ada sekilas kisah nyata hari ini:

Saat Chel keluar dari Fakultas Ekonomi UNPAD, dan menuju ke mobil kijang hitam jadul di tempat parkiran, seorang wanita yang usianya sekitar 40 tahunan bertanya dengan serius sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Gimana ujiannya?"

"Mantap banget, Ma.." jawab Chel sembari ngacungin jempol.

"Mantap…? Berarti bisa dong?"

"Bukan, maksudnya mantap banget susahnya, sukses bikin bengong kurang lebih 5 menitan lah.."

"…" Mama gak ngasih komentar mungkin gara-gara kasihan melihat anaknya yang udah kaya korban Tsunami itu. "Ya sudah, sekarang mau ke mana dulu? Makan atau pulang?"

"Pulang…" (lemes jawabnya) "Ada janji update fic sama temen…"

"Oke, kita makan dulu."

"Hah?"

Gak kuasa menentang keputusan sang ibu, Chel cuma bisa ngangguk dan pergi ke KFC terdekat.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya mama.

(masi lemes) "Mau selesein pesenan temen buat update fic~"

"Ok, paket yang biasa aja ya, minumnya mau apa?"

"Mau update fiiiic~" (mulai ngaco)

"Ok, pepsi aja."

_Hiks…_

[Di jalan…jam 1 siang]

"Pulang yuuuk~" (ngerengek)

"Bentar, daftar ke POLBAN dulu…"

_Hiks…_

[Pulang dari kampus POLBAN: jam 4, sempet keliling" dulu gara" macet]

"Dah, pulang yah…"

"Iya, iya…*nengok kiri, ada Ciwalk* Eh bentar, mampir Ciwalk dulu…"

_Hiks…_

[Pulang dari Ciwalk yang ternyata cuma liat" doank: jam 6.15]

"Udah ah, jangan ke mana-mana lagi, Chel mau pulang!"

"Ok, oke…"

[Nyampe di rumah: jam 9 gara" macet]

_Hiks…_

Begitulah para reader semua, alasan kenapa Chel telat update sampe malem banget kaya gini…Atashi no Kaa-san…agak"…_freak _soal jalan" T-T

Mohon maaf semuanya *sujud* m(_ _)m

Kalau tidak keberatan tolong review nya XD


	13. Chapter 13 Legendary Spiral

AAAAAH! Banzai! Laptop Chel dibawa papa ke Jakarta! TT^TT

Ukh, maap reader semua, sepertinya Chel bakal telat update lagi akhir-akhir ini, soalnya kalo tanpa Bubun (nama lappie Chel) susah banget nih ngetiknya...Chel kan sering dapet insprisarinya tengah malem (biasalah, makhluk malem sih), paling cuma bisa pake komputer depan, tapi harus pelan", tutup pintu rapet", dengerin mp3 nya pake headphone, neken keyboard harus lemah lembut biar gak kedengeran suara, harus nyogok nii-san biar gak bocorin rahasia..auuuh nggak bgt..DX

Ah, kebiasaan deh, maaf curhat mulu, yuk ah langsung aja...

.

* * *

**Chapter 13. Legendary Spiral**

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hibari dengan aura _death glare _yang memancar ke mana-mana. Seisi cafe sampai dibuatnya bisu dan merinding ketakutan melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di dekat jendela lebar. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada, membuat Hibari tampak sama dengan sosok seorang boss arogan.

Sementara Tsuna, objek yang juga menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang di sana hanya bisa menjawab dengan perasaan takut dan suara bergetar. "Hi-Hibari-san yang memintaku untuk datang kan?"

"Baca pesanku baik-baik herbivore, apa aku juga menuruhmu membawa orang lain?" tanya Hibari lagi sembari melayangkan tatapan mautnya ke arah Giotto yang duduk di sebelah Tsuna.

"Maaf Hibari-san, tapi—"

"Aku pergi." Dengan mood yang jelas langsung memburuk, sang Skylark pun angkat kaki dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi ke luar dengan langkah cepat, tanpa berbaik hati untuk mendengar penjelasan Tsuna.

"Tunggu Hibari-san!" Tsuna segera menyusul guardiannya sebelum ia pergi jauh, meninggalkan Giotto sendirian di dalam cafe dengan semua mata yang sekarang tertuju ke arahnya.

_Hh, lagi-lagi aku berada di antara mereka berdua. _Gumam Giotto dalam hati sambil ikut beranjak pergi. Mengacuhkan beberapa kerumunan orang dan pegawai cafe yang sedikit riuh membicarakan mereka.

"Hibari-san, tunggu! Biar kujelaskan!"

Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membalikkan badan setelah mereka menjauh dari cafe, jauh dari herbivore-herbivore pengganggu lainnya, dan jauh dari Giotto.

"Kalau penjelasanmu tidak masuk akal, aku tidak akan segan-segan." Ujar Hibari, masih dengan aura _death glare_ yang terlihat jelas di sudut matanya.

"Ba-baiklah, sebenarnya—"

_Duh, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Hibari tak sabaran.

"Se-sebenarnya sebelum Hibari-san menyuruhku datang, aku sudah janji untuk mengajak Giotto jalan-jalan, jadi—"

Mata Hibari memicing dan tatapan tajamnya semakin berbahaya saja. "Kau mengajak orang itu jalan-jalan?" tanya sang Carnivore. Saat itu juga Tsuna tahu kalau dia sudah salah ngomong barusan.

"Iya, tapi itu karena Giotto tidak per—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan lain lagi." Hibari baru saja akan pergi, namun Giotto terlanjur datang menghampiri mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Tsuna, yah walau ia sempat melirik Hibari selama beberapa detik.

"Jadi Hibari ikut jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Tsuna, kecewa namun tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin membuat mood Giotto jadi buruk juga.

"Oh?" Giotto kembali melirik Hibari, lagi-lagi terjadi perang dingin di antara keduanya yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Tsuna, mereka saling melempar _death glare _sampai kemudian Giotto menyeringai, melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Tsuna sambil berkata, "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu kita kencan berdua saja, Tsunayoshi."

"E-EEH?"

_Kita __**kencan berdua**__ saja Tsunayoshi. Kita __**kencan berdua**__ saja. Kita __**kencan berdua**__ saja...__**Kencan berdua. Kencan berdua...**_

Entah mengapa kalimat itu terus menggema di pikiran Hibari berkali-kali seperti sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang dan volume suaranya diperbesar beberapa kali lipat dengan menggunakan toa.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak akan ikut?" geram Hibari sambil menarik Tsuna dari tangan Giotto.

"Oh? Berubah pikiran?" tanya Giotto sambil tersenyum tipis seolah-olah baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertaruhan. Hibari sangat membencinya, kenapa dia selalu tersenyum mengejek seperti itu? Kenapa orang itu selalu bermain-main dengan emosinya sih? Selalu jadi pengganggu di saat Hibari sedang ingin bersama Tsuna.

"Berisik..." desisnya.

Sementara Tsuna memandangi duo Carnivore di sampingnya itu bergantian. Ia mulai merasakan aura permusuhan di antara mereka berdua yang membuatnya pusing.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Tsuna dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Bukan apa-apa Tsunayoshi." Sahut Giotto sembari mempertahankan senyum tipisnya, sementara Hibari malah memalingkan muka. "Nah, kita mau pergi ke mana sekarang?"

—o0o—

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan untuk menentukan tempat yang bisa dipakai _hang-out _bertiga, Tsuna, Giotto, dan Hibari, berdiri di depan sebuah tempat hiburan: taman bermain untuk keluarga.

Papan reklame yang besar memuat tulisan _Mondo de Fantastico_ dengan huruf yang terang di depan gerbang tinggi. Di dalamnya penuh benda-benda warna-warni seperti dunia fantasi. Banyak permainan yang terlihat seru walau ada juga yang terlihat menyeramkan (di mata Tsuna). Suasananya ramai sekali, kebanyakan pengunjung adalah keluarga atau pasangan kekasih yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. (Bayangkan saja seperti Dufan di Jakarta)

Hibari yang tidak suka keramaian memasang tampang ih-ogah-banget begitu melihat segerombolan anak kecil berlarian di hadapannya sambil berteriak-teriak senang.

"Siapa yang mengajukan tempat ini?" tanya Hibari sambil men-_death glare _Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Su-supir taksi."

Oh benar juga. Karena kebingungan mencari tempat tujuan mereka, ketiganya memutuskan untuk naik taksi dan membiarkan sang supir yang menentukan tempat jalan-jalan yang asyik. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau 'tempat asyik' itu ternyata adalah sebuah taman bermain?

"Aku tidak mau masuk." Jelas Hibari.

"Tapi kita terlanjur membeli tiga karcis, Hibari-san." Kata Tsuna sembari menunjukkan tiga tiket emas di tangannya. "Sayang kan kalau tidak digunakan?"

"Sudahlah Tsunayoshi, jangan paksa dia." Tangan Giotto kembali merangkul bahu Tsuna dan matanya yang biru jernih melirik Hibari saat ia membisikkan kata, "Kita naik bianglala berdua yuk?"

_Kita __**naik bianglala berdua **__yuk... __**Naik bianglala berdua **__yuk... __**Naik bianglala berdua... Berdua...Berdua...**_

"Berikan padaku!" Hibari menyambar salah satu tiket di tangan Tsuna dan menarik lelaki itu bersamanya menuju ke pintu masuk. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Giotto yang hanya tersenyum sendirian sambil mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau ada sekelebat rasa puas yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di hatinya.

-o0o—

Hei, coba tebak wahana apa yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi! Rumah hantu? Bukan, Tsuna mati-matian membujuk kedua orang itu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan rumah hantu. Rumah boneka? Tidak, mereka sadar usia kok. Arung jeram? Ah, Hibari tidak ingin membasahi pakaiannya. Kalau begitu apa dong?

Yah, kalian tak akan percaya ini, wahana yang pertama kali mereka naiki adalah...

"Jet coaster?" pekik Tsuna di tengah sebuah antrean panjang. Beberapa orang segera menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Hibari dan Giotto. "Bi-bisa tidak kalau kita ganti?"

"Jangan bercanda herbivore, kau bilang kita ganti wahana setelah mengantri selama setengah jam?" kata Hibari dengan bonus _death glare _level tinggi. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Tsuna bungkam mulut.

"B-Baiklah, kita akan naik."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Giotto yang berada di belakangnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kita batalkan saja."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kita naik saja."

Akan kuberi tahu kalian satu hal, sebenarnya Tsuna sama sekali tidak berniat untuk naik jet coaster lho. Dia hanya melihat kalau wahana yang satu ini memiliki antrean terpanjang. Semakin menarik suatu wahana, tentu semakin panjang pula antreannya, bukan begitu?

Tapi...Tsuna yang malang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia dan kedua 'pendampingnya' itu telah ikut berbaris di antrean menuju jet coaster.

_Aaah, seperti sedang menuju neraka saja. _Batin Tsuna sedih.

Enam menit kemudian, tibalah giliran mereka bertiga untuk menikmati wahana 'istimewa' itu. Kenapa kusebut istimewa? Karena jet coaster di Italy memiliki lintasan putaran 360 derajat tiga kali berturut-turut yang melegenda, beberapa orang menyebutnya _legendary spiral_.

_Legendary spiral apanya? Yang ada malah dangerous spiral. _Pikir Tsuna seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hibari (karena Hibari yang menyuruhnya) . Seorang petugas yang agak tua membantu Tsuna memakaikan sabuk pengaman.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Ah, sama-sama." Sahut si petugas sambil tertawa. Tsuna sedikit kaget karena dia bisa membalas ucapannya dengan bahasa Jepang, walau dengan logat yang aneh. "Ng? Nampaknya kau terlihat tegang, apa ini pertama kalinya kau naik jet coaster ini, nak?"

"Iya." Jawab Tsuna pendek.

Petugas itu tertawa lagi. Sekilas ia tampak seperti Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik."

"Eh?"

"Lihat lintasan spiral yang di sana?" tanya si petugas sambil menunjuk lintasan spiral yang terlihat menakutkan.

"I-Iya."

"Sebelum melewati lintasan itu, tutup matamu pelan-pelan lalu katakan _Ho potuto superare la mia paura_. Kalau kau mengatakan kalimat itu dengan yakin, sebagai hadiahnya satu harapanmu akan terkabul."

"Eh?"

"Cepat jalankan jet coaster nya, petugas yang di sana!" geram Hibari pelan. Ah, dia memang selalu tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah..."

Sebentar kemudian kereta kecil yang Tsuna tumpangi mulai berjalan. Tapi bukannya tegang, Tsuna malah kebingungan dengan kata-kata si petugas barusan.

"Ingat nak! Hanya satu harapan! Dan katakan dengan yakin!" teriak si petugas sebelum kereta mulai menaiki tanjakan tinggi.

Hanya satu harapan katanya? Padahal dia memiliki banyak harapan. Dia ingin sekali merubah sifat _dame-ness _nya. Dia ingin melindungi teman-teman dan keluarganya. Dia ingin menjadi kuat. Tsuna tidak bisa kalau harus menentukan salah satunya.

Berpikir tentang harapan membuat Tsuna lupa kalau keretanya sekarang sudah mencapai ketinggian maksimum dan meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah. Suara teriakan segera terdengar riuh di telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian kereta akan memasuki lintasan spiral.

_Oh, mantra! Aku harus mengucapkan mantranya! Apa mantranya?_

Mendengar teriakan nyaring dari orang-orang yang berada di barisan depan membuatnya lupa untuk mengucapkan _password _yangharus ia ucapkansebelum mencapai _legendary spiral_.

_Ho potaru...? Ho potato...? Bukan! Apa ya? Ho poto...Ho puto...?Ayo ingat-ingat dame-Tsuna!_

"_Ho potuto superare la mia paura..." _tiba-tiba saja bayangan si petugas saat membisikkan kalimat itu terbesit di benaknya.

"H-Ho potuto..."

_Tidak, aku harus yakin..._

Tsuna menutup matanya pelan-pelan lalu berteriak sekeras mungkin, "Ho potuto superare la mia paura!"

Tepat waktu! Dia sudah ada di lintasan spiral sekarang, setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan karena kepalanya mulai pusing. Tapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Langsung memohon?

.

.

.

[Katakan...]

.

.

.

"Eh?"

[Katakan keinginanmu...]

"Siapa ini?"

[Katakan keinginanmu...]

_Keinginan? Oh iya, harapanya! Aku harus memohon sesuatu..._

"Aku ingin..." Sesaat sebelum Tsuna baru saja akan berkata 'aku ingin melindungi keluargaku', wajah Hibari yang sedang tersenyum saat mereka sedang berada di hutan tiba-tiba saja lewat seperti iklan. Maka berubahlah keinginannya menjadi... "Aku ingin terus bersama Hibari-san."

.

.

.

[...Baiklah...]

Tapi ternyata dibenaknya bukan hanya ada Hibari, di samping Hibari berdiri Giotto yang juga memperlihatkan senyum khasnya yang lembut.

"A-aku juga...ingin terus bersama Giotto!" teriak Tsuna lagi. Tsuna tahu kalau dia sangat egois. Bukannya mmohon sesuatu demi kepentingan family-nya, Tsuna malah meminta sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata? Itulah keinginan Tsuna yang selama ini selalu ia pendam dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

[...]

Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, maka Tsuna mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah?"

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah berada di tempatnya semula, sama ketika ia naik tadi dan dalam keadaan diam tak bergerak. Beberapa orang mulai turun dengan wajah terhibur dan tertawa-tawa riang, termasuk Hibari dan Giotto, hanya saja mereka tidak tertawa sama sekali.

"Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari ketika ia melihat Tsuna masih duduk di tempatnya. "Ayo cepat turun."

"Eh? Memangnya sudah selesai?"

"Kau ini ngelindur? Ayo ke mari!" Hibari mengulurkan tangannya. Dalam keadaan bingung, Tsuna menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu turun mengikuti Hibari dan Giotto dari belakang. Apa yang terjadi? Dia merasa waktu begitu singkat. Padahal Tsuna yakin kalau ia hanya melewatkan waktu selama beberapa detik saja saat mendengar suara ajaib itu. Ukkh, kalau dipikirkan lama-lama kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

"Bagaimana nak?" tanya seorang pria yang menepuk pundak Tsuna dari belakang, si petugas tadi! "Kau bisa mendengar suaranya?"

_Suara? Oh, mungkin maksudnya suara aneh barusan...?_

"Ya." Jawab Tsuna sambil mengangguk. "Dia memintaku menyebutkan satu permintaan."

"Dan kau benar-benar hanya menyebut satu permintaan kan?"

Sebenarnya sih, Tsuna tidak yakin apa permintaannya yang barusan dihitung satu atau dua. "Emm...iya."

Petugas itu mulai tertawa lagi, "Baguslah, kalau kau menyebut lebih dari satu, maka semua permintaan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul nantinya."

Tsuna terbelalak, "A-apa?"

"Itu adalah kutukan, nak. Untuk menguji apakah seseorang memiliki hati yang baik atau tidak. Kalau kau serakah dan menyebutkan permintaan lebih dari satu, maka semua permintaan itu akan dikutuk, tidak akan pernah terkabul selamanya."

Terpaku menatap wajah si petugas yang masih terawa pelan, kepala Tsuna mendadak diserang rasa pusing yang hebat, seperti masuk ke dalam tornado yang berputar-putar di atas laut. Harapannya untuk bisa bersama Hibari...dan juga untuk bisa bersama Giotto...hilang sudah tertelan tornado itu. Pandangan Tsuna mulai berayun-ayun.

_Hibari-san..._

Telinga Tsuna mulai berdengung dan nafasnya terasa tersekat-sekat.

_Giotto..._

"Nak? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei!" Tsuna bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia roboh. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara sang petugas yang berteriak keras, "Seseorang! Aku butuh pertolongan di sini!"

Terdengar sangat jauh...

Sangat jauh...

Jauh...

Jauh...

Ja...

uh...

-o0o-

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

_Ng? Itu...Suara Yamamoto kan?_

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, setidaknya keadaan Juudaime jauh lebih baik daripada saat ia tiba di sini tadi."

_Lho? Itu pasti Gokudera. Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sedang jalan-jalan?_

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya saat kita berangkat tadi. Padahal Tsunayoshi baik-baik saja sebelum kita pergi."

_Yang barusan suara Giotto._

"Kufufu~kalau si Arcobaleno itu tahu keadaan Tsunayoshi sekarang, dia pasti akan marah."

_Yang tadi Mukuro...pasti Mukuro...siapa yang tidak mengenali suara tawanya barusan?_

"Berisik, herbivore!"

_Ng? Ada Hibari-san juga?_

"Mu-Mukuro-sama, tolong jangan memulai pertengkaran, nanti boss terbangun."

_Bahkan ada Chrome juga? Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul di sini sih?_

Tsuna membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ruangan itu terasa panas?

"Oh! Tsuna sudah sadar!"

Penglihatan Tsuna masih blur, tapi ia yakin kalau semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sedang menatapnya sekarang. Mata Tsuna berkeliling sedikit demi sedikit sambil mulai mengabsen wajah-wajah yang ia kenal satu persatu.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Giotto..._

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna sambil berusaha bangkit, namun segera dicegah oleh Gokudera yang pelan-pelan memintanya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Tolong istirahat sampai keadaanmu benar-benar membaik, Juudaime." Ucap sang tangan kanannya. Tsuna memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Ruangan yang familiar...

"Memangnya kenapa aku?"

"Kau demam." Jawab Yamamoto. "Giotto dan Hibari membawamu dalam keadaan pingsan setelah kalian turun dari jet coaster."

"Oh.."

Pantas saja semenjak tadi pagi kepalanya terasa pusing, rupanya demam toh. Kenapa Tsuna baru sadar sekarang kalau ia sakit? Payah sekali.

"Nah, sekarang Tsunayoshi sudah siuman, ayo kita semua keluar dan biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak." Kata Giotto sambil mengajak semua orang yang ada di sana untuk keluar.

"Aku akan tetap di sini dan menjaga Juudaime."

"Urusan menjaga Tsunayoshi serahkan saja pada Hibari. Ayo kita keluar, aku butuh kalian untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada Reborn."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo Gokudera, Giotto bilang kita harus keluar!" Belum sempat memberi penjelasan, si rambut perak itu sudah ditarik Yamamoto dan diseret keluar dengan paksa. Mukuro pun dipaksa Chrome untuk mengikuti perintah Giotto walau dengan lagak ogah-ogahan.

"Nah, Hibari." Gumam Giotto sembari menepuk bahu Hibari dan tersenyum tipis. "Manfaatkan waktunya." Sehabis itu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu dan ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar Giotto itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mengisi sela keheningan itu. Tsuna tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hibari pun hanya duduk diam di kursi di samping tempat tidur, bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Tsuna.

"Hibari-san." Gumam Tsuna.

Hibari menoleh. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"...Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah mengantarku sampai markas."

Hibari tidak menjawab dan suasana kembali beku selama beberapa menit.

"Hei, Hibari-san..."

"Hm?"

"Ini akan terdengar konyol, tapi—apa kau mempercayai kutukan?"

Hibari tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak."

"Hehe, sudah kuduga." Sahut Tsuna sambil tertawa kecil, dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya atmosfer di sekitar mereka kembali monoton.

"Hibari-san..."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku, dalam situasi apapun."

Hibari menatap mata Tsuna lekat-lekat dengan pandangan curiga dan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Tukas Tsuna. Hibari masih tak memberikan respon sampai Tsuna bangun dan menatapnya dengan sedih. "Aku tak peduli walau kau terus memarahiku atau memberiku tatapan tajam, tapi aku minta kau selalu bersamaku, ya?"

Guardiannya itu hanya menghela nafas sesaat. "Sikapmu aneh sekali kalau sedang sakit."

Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyum, tapi bukan senyum yang sering Hibari lihat, melainkan senyuman pahit seperti menahan tangis. Ada apa dengan herbivore ini?

"Hei," gumam Hibari sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Tsuna. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu, jadi berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

"Kau janji?"

"...Janji."

Tsuna tersenyum lagi, _angelic smile_-nya yang biasa. Melihat Tsuna sudah bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu sedikit menenangkan Hibari. Setidaknya herbivore itu tidak kenapa-kenapa sekarang.

Lamunan Hibari yang singkat itu tersadarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!" sapa laki-laki berambut pirang sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Dino-san?"

"Aku dengar kabar katanya kau sakit, jadi aku datang menjenguk. Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah baikan?"

"Emm, lumayan."

"Cavallone, mau apa kau ke mari?" tanya Hibari sinis.

"Ah Kyoya, galak sekali kau ini, sudah kubilang aku mau menjenguk Tsuna, sekalian melihatmu juga." Dino mengacak-ngacak rambut Hibari seperti anak kecil. Namun ajaibnya Hibari tidak berontak. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ck, setiap hari kau meneleponku dan menanyakan hal yang sama." Gerutu Hibari dan Dino meresponnya dengan tertawa pelan.

Tsuna senang karena kakak seperguruannya itu mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu yang sempit hanya untuk menjenguknya. Tapi—entah kenapa mendadak saja Tsuna merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Dino datang. Sesuatu terasa sangat mengganjal. Apalagi ketika Dino senyum-senyum seperti itu terhadap Hibari.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_._

_

* * *

_

Yap, segini dulu deh...

Cie elah, makin GJ aja! Tapi gara" Dino udah dateng, bentar lagi mau klimaks nih...(baru mau...)

Oh iya _Ho potuto superare la mia paura _ itu dari bahasa Italia, artinya _aku bisa mengatasi rasa takutku_

Ahay...*lebay* yang gituan malah dijadiin mantra...ah sudahlah...

Mind to review? X3


	14. Chapter 14 In Fear

Oke, pertama-tama Chel minta maap gara" telat sekali update, ah kayanya bukan telat lagi deh T^T Huhuh, ini gara" Chel masih sibuk pindahan dan sibuk nyari Univ baru, bulak-balik Bandung-Bekasi nyari info sana-info sini, tanya sana-tanya sini, (padahal buat apa ada internet).

Pokoknya mohon maaf yaaaaaaang sebesar-besarnya (Hipebola mode: ON). Mudah"an Chel update cepet deh lain kali (kok lain kali?)

Ahah, udah ah, enjoy this...

.

* * *

**Chapter 14. In Fear**

**

* * *

**

Sewaktu Tsuna masih bersekolah dulu, hari di mana ia jatuh sakit adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, karena hal itu akan menjadi alasan praktis agar ia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan ditertawakan sepanjang hari, atau juga karena dia akan dibiarkan beristirahat oleh Reborn tanpa harus menjalani latihan berat lagi.

Tapi kali ini, bagi Tsuna demam adalah malapetaka. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Reborn dikabari oleh Giotto bahwa boss Vongola ke sepuluh itu jatuh sakit setelah mereka jalan-jalan, sang hitman langsung 'berteleport' ke base dan tanpa bertele-tele berpidato di depan Tsuna dengan sadisnya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn. Tsuna mengangguk lemah sambil menghela nafas. Matanya yang masih agak berat melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidur.

Pukul 11:23.

Berarti Tsuna sudah diceramahi selama kurang lebih 2 jam sejak Reborn datang dan membangunkannya dengan cara 'biasa'. Gokudera yang duduk di belakang Reborn pun tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara Giotto dan Hibari, dua tersangka lain yang juga kena cipratan amarah si Arcobaleno hanya duduk berjauhan di kursi dekat jendela.

"Kau mengerti tidak?" tanya Reborn lagi dalam sebuah bentakan.

"Iya..." jawab Tsuna lemas. "Intinya aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang sebelum menyelesaikan tugas."

"Ya, selain itu?"

Tsuna sedikit terkejut. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Reborn yang panjang barusan, cepat-cepat ia berpikir mencari jawaban random yang pertama kali tersirat di benaknya, "E-mm...di-dilarang naik jet coaster?"

Reborn terdiam sesaat, tersenyum sinis lalu menghampiri Tsuna yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan kecepatan blitz, tangannya menarik bantal yang dipakai Tsuna kemudian menghantamkannya dengan kuat ke arah wajah uke(?)nya .

"Mau sehat, mau sakit, sifat idiotmu tetap saja ada, dame-Tsuna!" teriaknya kesal. Tsuna terbatuk-batuk keras sebelum kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Selain itu juga perhatikan kesehatanmu!"

Uuukh, ini dia...Kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan sang boss, Reborn pasti benar-benar marah. Bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, melainkan gara-gara dia khawatir kalau tugas Tsuna yang sudah menggunung jadi terbengkalai seperti waktu itu.

"Juudaime, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, terima kasih Gokudera-kun."

"Kalian semua keluar dulu sebentar, ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan berdua dengan Tsuna." Jelas Reborn. Gokudera, Hibari, dan Giotto beranjak dari posisinya masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Sebentar kemudian ruangan itu menjadi sepi, hanya tinggal Reborn dan Tsuna yang kembali berbaring dengan lelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Rasanya letih sekali berkonsentrasi mendengar semua ceramah Reborn selama 2 jam.

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu stres sampai seperti ini?" tanya Reborn seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tsuna menoleh pelan dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lima tahun bersamamu, dame-Tsuna. Tiap kau sedang stres, kau pasti jatuh sakit."

_...Hah? Masa sih?_

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya kurang istirahat." Jawab Tsuna pendek. Tapi kemudian dia teringat akan kejadian saat berada di jet coaster kemarin. "Eh, Reborn, yang namanya kutukan itu benar-benar ada tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, kau pikir aku yang berwujud bayi itu gara-gara apa? Itu kutukan arcobaleno." Jawab Reborn.

"Be-begitu ya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Ada orang yang mengutukmu?"

"Tidak...aku hanya... kebanyakan nonton film horor."

_Kalau kubilang jet coaster yang mengutukku, Reborn pasti tertawa..._ batin Tsuna.

HP Reborn berdering, langsung saja ia angkat dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Italia di sudut ruangan, sesekali dia mengangguk, sesekali memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut dan menatap wajah Tsuna. Sayang sekali Tsuna tidak begitu mahir berbicara bahasa Italia, dia hanya tahu basic nya saja, itu juga terkadang lupa dan kalau keadaan mendesaknya untuk menggunakan bahasa Itali, ia sering sekali mengeluarkan kata 'eemm'.. 'eeeuh..' atau 'err...'

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Reborn seraya memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan kembali Hpnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat Kyuudaime, katanya Kyuudaime sakit parah."

"EEEH? Kyuudaime? A-aku juga ikut!"

"Bodoh! Kondisimu saja masih seperti itu, istirahat dulu sampai pulih." Reborn menghampiri Tsuna lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sang murid seraya berkata pelan, "Cepatlah sembuh..." Setelah itu ia langsung beranjak ke luar, meninggalkan Tsuna yang menatapinya dengan heran tanpa berkata apa-apa.

_Tumben bilang cepat sembuh..._

Tak lama setelah Reborn keluar, Hibari masuk tanpa permisi lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

"A-ada apa Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin di sini." Jawab Hibari singkat.

_Tumben..._

Lama mereka berdua saling diam, sesekali Tsuna memandangi guardiannya itu, namun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan begitu mata mereka bertemu. Diperhatikan oleh Hibari membuat Tsuna salah tingkah.

"Oi, herbivore..." gumam Hibari.

"I-Iya?"

Hening sesaat ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini Hibari yang mengalihkan pandangan, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Tsuna melihat Hibari tampak ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku waktu itu?" tanya Hibari.

_Eh? Tawaran?_

"Y-yang mana?"

"Waktu di hutan..." Hibari menatap wajah Tsuna sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tanya, mau tidak...kalau kau jalan denganku?"

"Jalan ke mana?"

"..."

Ini dia...penyakit kronis Tsuna kambuh lagi. Dasar, penyakitnya ini menghancurkan suasana saja. Kesal jadinya. Apa satu-satunya cara harus ngomong terang-terangan?

"Jalan ke mana, Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Lupakan."

"Eh?"

Tsuna menyadari mood Hibari berubah, tapi ia tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah karena Tsuna banyak tanya.

Lamunan Tsuna dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan Dino yang langsung main nyelonong sama seperti Hibari. Kemarin Dino memang menginap di Vongola HQ, ia juga diberitahu perihal mengenai Giotto dan kecelakaan di laboratorium oleh Gokudera. Syukurlah Dino cepat mengerti sehingga mereka tidak perlu membohonginya seperti kasus Ryouhei.

"Yo, Tsuna! Bagaimana omelan Reborn tadi?" tanyanya dengan seringai lebar khas sang Don Cavallone.

"Seperti neraka." Jawab Tsuna pendek. Dino tertawa, padahal tadi Tsuna menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang penting kau cepat sembuh."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Sebagai mantan muid Reborn, Dino juga pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, yah, mungkin tidak separah yang ia alami sih. Sepertinya gara-gara lima tahun penuh selalu bersama sang tutor membuat hubungan mereka sudah seperti keluarga sungguhan dan membuat laki-laki itu bisa memperlakukan dia seenaknya.

"Hey, Kyouya, kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Dino sembari menghampiri Hibari.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hibari tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir.

"Lho? Memangnya habis ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak punya waktu?" tanya Dino bingung. Tsuna juga kebingungan, mungkin sikap judes Hibari juga karena pengaruh moodnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menemanimu."

"Ayolah, temani aku makan siang..." Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang sambil bergelayutan seperti anak kecil. "Dari kemarin aku belum makan apa-apa nih."

Melihat sikap Dino yang menurut Tsuna terlalu akrab membuat perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi reaksi Hibari tidak berontak atau memberikan penolakan, seolah-olah Hibari memang sering dipeluk Dino.

"Kenapa harus denganku?" protes Hibari.

"Kemarin saat di perjalanan kemari, aku melihat restoran Jepang baru dibuka, Kyouya senang dengan hidangan ala Jepang kan?"

Hibari menoleh, sepertinya perkataan Dino berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang Tsuna mulai khawatir, bagaimana kalau Hibari menerima tawaran Dino? Bagaimana kalau dia lebih memilih bersama Dino ketimbang bersamanya?

"Lain kali saja." Sahut Hibari. Tsuna tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega, tapi rupanya Dino tidak menyerah juga.

"Ayolah, Kyouya, habis makan siang kita sparing deh...sekarang aku lapar sekali...aku kangen makan bareng denganmu..."

Sesak...

Rasanya sesak sekali melihat Dino memeluk Hibari, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat keakraban mereka yang menurutnya sudah diuar batas pertemanan. Ditambah lagi, mereka mengacuhkan Tsuna yang memandangi kedua orang itu dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Sudahalah Hibari-san, temani saja Dino-san makan siang." Gumam Tsuna, samar-sama terdengar nada kekesalan pada intonasinya. Hibari dan Dino menoleh bersamaan, "Aku ingin istirahat, jadi kalian pergi saja."

Hibari membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun sebelum ia sempat berkata sesuatu, Tsuna memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan mendorong mereka berdua ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka, "Cepat kalian pergi, kasihan Dino-san belum makan dari kemarin!"

"Herbivore, kau ini kena—"

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

'BLAM'

Tsuna bersandar pada pintu lalu mengusap wajahnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

_...bodoh! Aku bodoh sekali..._

Pelan-pelan tubuhnya merosot kehilangan tenaga dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang masih menghantui hatinya. Ini yang pertama kalinya ia tidak ingin melihat Hibari.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sepertinya Hibari ingin minta penjelasan, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang kau pergi saja!" teriak Tsuna, suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya sakit.

"Eh? Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengambil beberapa baju untuk kuganti di dalam." Sahut seseorang.

_Giotto!_

Tsuna bangkit lagi, membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu buru-buru menarik Giotto masuk ke dalam, setelah itu ia mengunci pintunya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Giotto kebingungan, ya jelas saja, karena gelagat Tsuna barusan seperti sedang menyelundupkan seorang teroris ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Suaranya masih serak, dengan sempoyongan ia kembali berjalan dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Giotto sembari mengukur suhu tubuh Tsuna dengan tangannya. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Giotto, tolong temani aku sebentar."

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang kau perlu istirahat." Sahutnya seraya menepuk kepala Tsuna. Giotto berjalan ke arah lemarinya lalu mulai mengambil beberapa kemeja. Kemudian perlahan sang Primo mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Kau akan ganti baju di sini?" tanya Tsuna.

Giotto menoleh lalu menjawab, "Ya, kenapa?" Ia menggantung kemeja yang selesai dibukanya lalu berjalan ke arah Tsuna seraya membuka ikat pinggang. Tsuna bisa melihat tubuh sang Vongola Primo dengan proporsi sempurna, membuktikan fakta bahwa ia sering bertarung dan beradu kekuatan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihatmu." Jawab Tsuna canggung. Kenapa pula ia harus canggung?

Giotto terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau bisa melihatku?"

Entah mengapa Tsuna merasa kalau Giotto seperti sedang menggodanya sekarang.

"K-kau tidak malu kalau aku memperhatikanmu ganti baju?"

Giotto menggeleng, "Kalau aku pernah membuka semua pakaianku di depan seorang wanita, untuk apa aku malu mengganti baju di depanmu?"

Mata Tsuna melebar, "Kau—pernah telanjang di depan perempuan?"

"Yah, tapi tidak telanjang bulat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Giotto sembari tertawa. Wajah Tsuna sedikit memerah karenanya.

_Kenapa ia tahu kalau aku membayangkan dirinya sedang telanjang bulat...?_

"L-lalu, untuk apa kau telanjang di depan perempuan?"

"Waktu itu kami sedang melakukan hubungan seks." Jawab Giotto sambil membuka ritsleting celananya tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata 'seks'.

"Hah?"

Giotto melirik Tsuna yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan, kemudian ia tertawa karena melihat betapa polosnya reaksi dari sang Decimo. 19 tahun bukanlah umur yang harus terkejut bila mendengar hal-hal berbau seksual. Nampaknya pikiran anak yang satu ini masih bersih. Semakin polos korban tindakan asusila, maka nafsu untuk menggoda pun semakin besar, bukan begitu?

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Giotto sambil naik ke tempat tidur lalu memposisikan dirinya sehingga berada di atas Tsuna, senyum nakalnya terlihat jelas saat ia menatap wajah Tsuna yang mulai memerah, entah karena malu atau gara-gara demamnya, "Apa kau ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku?"

Kata-kata Giotto jelas saja membuat Tsuna semakin terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah, apalagi karena sekarang ia sedang berada di atas dan mempersempit ruang geraknya. Selain itu...

_...DIA SETENGAH TELANJANG!_

"Gi-Giotto, t-tolong jangan bercanda!" Tsuna mencoba menyingkirkan kedua lengan Giotto yang menghimpit bahunya, namun ia tak bergeming. "Ka-Kalau ada orang yang melihat kita, nanti mereka salah paham."

"Tidak ada yang akan melihat, bukankah tadi kau mengunci pintunya?"

Tsuna merasa bodoh akan hal itu. Lagipula ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia mengunci pintu tadi.

"Ta-tapi...tolong jangan berada di atasku, aku mulai kepanasan..."

"Oohh..." Giotto mulai membuka kancing piyama Tsuna satu persatu tanpa seizinnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tadi kau bilang kepanasan?"

"Iya, tapi maksudku kau harus menying—hei!" Giotto tidak mendengar Tsuna dan tetap membuka kancing, kemudian salah satu tangannya menyelinap, tangan dingin Giotto membelai pinggangnya perlahan. "G-Giotto! Tolong hentikan!"

Namun sayang sekali Giotto tidak menggubris, sekarang tangannya sudah mencapai leher dan Tsuna tidak kuasa menghentikannya. Pegal-pegal dan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak bertenaga. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring belaian tangan Vongola Primo yang sekarang menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya.

Giotto benar-benar 'berpengalaman'. Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hubungan seks? Sudah berapa kali ia berciuman? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu sempat menghantui pikiran Tsuna. Bagi Giotto, merebut kehormatan Tsuna itu bagai merebut sebuah permen dari anak kecil.

Dengan senyum nakal yang masih bertahan dan tangan yang masih bergentayangan, Giotto bergumam, "Kau terlihat lebih seksi kalau sedang sakit Tsunayoshi..."

Alhasil wajah Tsuna semakin merah dibuatnya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Giotto terkekeh lagi, menggoda seorang uke itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan ya...?

"Tapi aku berkata jujur..." senyum nakal Giotto melebar.

"Baiklah Giotto, kau mulai membuatku takut sekarang..."

Giotto menurunkan tubuhnya dan beradu kulit, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Tsuna yang mengencang, berarti dia sudah berhasil menyeret laki-laki (malang) itu ke dalam permainannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak cukup hanya sampai di sana. Tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya menggeluti 'bagian atas' pun mulai lari ke 'daerah bawah'. Di balik celana Tsuna, tangan kiri Giotto meraba-raba sesuatu yang kau-tahu-apa dengan skill mengagumkan, seolah-olah jemarinya sedang bermain piano. Sementara ia menciumi leher Tsuna dari samping.

"G-Giotto! Hentikan! Kumohon!" Tsuna menjerit tapi mengatur agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras dan terdengar sampai ke luar. Bisa bahaya nanti kalau ada orang yang mendengar dan berpikiran macam-macam.

Namun Giotto tidak berhenti, malah mengubah senyum nakalnya menjadi seringai licik, kemudian ia menjilat daun telinga Tsuna dan berbisik setengah mendesah, "Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna menutup mata rapat-rapat, sedikit air mata mulai meleleh. Oh, apakah ini hari di mana ia akan melepas status keperjakaannya?

"...Kena kau!"

"Eh?"

Giotto seketika tertawa keras, kemudian ia segera menyingkir dari Tsuna yang sudah hampir menangis. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali!" komentar Giotto di tengah tawanya. Tsuna spontan saja memasang raut wajah cemberut dan kesal. Apa-apaan dia? Mempermainkannya seperti itu, tidakkah Giotto sadar kalau ia telah membuat Tsuna ketakutan?

"Dasar bodoh! Kupikir kau akan benar-benar melakukan itu!" teriak Tsuna sambil menghapus sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Aku hanya menjahilimu," sahut Giotto, tawanya sudah agak reda sekarang, "Tapi aku akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak menolakku."

"Hah?"

"Ehe...bercanda..." Giotto mengambil kemeja yang ia lepas lalu memakainya kembali, kemudian meraih kemeja baru yang dipilihnya seraya beranjak pergi ke arah pintu, "Aku akan ganti baju di laboratorium saja."

"Laboratorium?"

"Ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang bernama Shouichi, aku janji akan membantunya menyelesaikan mesin waktu supaya aku bisa cepat pulang."

"Kau tidak jadi menemaniku?"

"Ah, maaf Tsunayoshi, aku sudah janji, nanti aku akan kemari lagi."

"Oh... ya, baiklah."

Sepeninggalan Giotto, Tsuna bangun terduduk lalu mengancingkan kembali piyamanya yang setengah terbuka gara-gara ulah Giotto, untung saja tadi ia belum (benar-benar) terangsang sehingga ia tidak perlu mengganti celananya.

Setelah itu Tsuna kembali berbaring sambil memeluk guling. Perasaannya bercampur aduk jadi satu, rasa kesalnya pada Hibari, rasa deg-degan saat Giotto menyentuhnya, tapi yang paling dominan adalah perasaan takut dan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Tsuna sedang ketakutan...

Hari ini, baik Hibari maupun Giotto sama-sama tidak menemaninya. Tsuna takut kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi? Bahwa selamaya ia tidak akan bisa bersama Hibari atau Giotto? Apakah ini permulaan dari kutukan itu?

Tsuna memeluk gulingnya erat-erat dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi?

_...aku takut sekali..._

_

* * *

.  
_

Yap, cukup sampai di sana dulu. Haduh, asalnya mau ngeluarin Muku-chan di Chapter 14, tapi gak sempet kebagian skenario .. kayanya nanti di Chapter 16, giliran Muku-chan yang bakal beraksi dan tampil paling keren... (halah) Chapter 15 aja baru setengah...=w=

Ok, mind to review please? XD


	15. Chapter 15 Got Better, Got Worse

UGHHH~ Mine Only lama banget ya update nya... Mine Only aja lama, apalagi fic yang lain =_= Tapi emank sekarang berusaha fokus dulu ke Mine Only sih, habis itu baru lanjutin fic XS... eheehehe, gag tw kenapa akhir" ini mesum terus mikirin XS (halah) padahal lagi puasa. Dan chapter ini yang paling sedikit dibanding yang lainnya, huhuuh gomen m(_ _)m

Udah deh pembukaannya cukup sekian dulu, please enjoy this~ ^^

.

* * *

**Chapter 15. Got Better, Got Worse **

**

* * *

**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tsuna kembali sehat dan kamarnya pun selesai diperbaiki, segalanya mulai membaik satu persatu. Pekerjaannya yang menggunung cepat terselesaikan dalam tempo singkat berkat bantuan dari semua guardiannya,Tsuna juga mendengar kabar bahwa keadaan Kyuudaime sudah pulih seperti semula, benar-benar orang tua yang tangguh ya?

Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini sikap Reborn mulai melunak, ia memperbolehkan Tsuna beristirahat lebih awal atau bermain-main sebentar sebelum pekerjaannya selesai. Terkadang ia juga menegurnya untuk makan dulu sebelum menuntaskan semua kewajibannya. Dengan kata lain, ia jadi lebih 'perhatian' daripada sebelumnya.

Yah, hampir semuanya membaik, namun di sisi lain ada satu hal yang memburuk...

Hari demi hari, Tsuna melihat keakraban Dino dan Hibari semakin menjadi saja, Dino selalu main peluk tiap kali ia melihat Hibari, lelaki itu juga sudah mulai berani menggoda cloud guardiannya di depan orang-orang. Saat sedang makan bersama contohnya, Dino secara terang-terangan menarik perhatian Hibari dengan mencuri makanannya, hal itu membuat selera makan Tsuna menghilang dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan sambil berkata...

"Aku sudah kenyang..."

Ada pula di saat Tsuna sedang bercakap-cakap berdua bersama Hibari, Dino selalu muncul dan mengambil semua perhatian Hibari darinya, maka Tsuna akan segera pergi dari sana, dengan alasan...

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan..."

Yang lebih parah adalah saat di mana Tsuna tengah menerawang ke luar lewat jendela di ruang kerjanya, secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Dino yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan Hibari, mungkin mereka tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan sparing atau semacamnya. Dan saat itu juga, Tsuna ingin sekali menutup jendela besar itu dengan tembok Cina.

Sekarang Tsuna selalu menghindari Hibari, karena tiap kali ia melihat lelaki itu bersama Dino, perasaan Tsuna selalu tidak nyaman dan merasa tersisihkan. Daripada ia melihat Hibari dan menahan perasaan yang mengganjal, Tsuna memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

Di saat seperti itu, tempat pelarian Tsuna adalah taman tempat ia berciuman pertama kali dengan Giotto. Entah mengapa ia mulai senang berada di sana, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai tindakan Giotto yang seenaknya waktu itu, walau jauh di lubuk hati Tsuna ia ingin berterima kasih pada sang _Founder_.

Tsuna merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan, memandangi langit dengan pandangan sayu, atau lebih tepatnya tak bersemangat.

_Aaah, langitnya sedang cerah...sebentar lagi musim panas ya?_

"..."

Berpikir tentang langit...

Seharusnya langit selalu ditemani sang awan kan? Seperti langit yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Tapi awan bagi langit Tsuna sedang bersama langit lain...

"Boss?"

Tsuna terbangun saat suara seseorang yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Chrome..."

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Eh, tidak..."

Chrome menunduk lalu duduk tak jauh dari bossnya, sementara Tsuna memperhatikan buku ukuran A4 yang dibawa gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Yang ditanganmu itu buku apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Buku gambarku."

_Oh ya, waktu itu Mukuro memberitahuku kalau Chrome sering menggambar._

"Kau datang kemari untuk menggambar?"

Chrome mengangguk pelan lalu ia bertanya, "Boleh aku menggambar boss?"

Tsuna sempat terkejut namun ia memperbolehkannya, "Te- tentu saja."

Chrome pun mulai mengeluarkan sepaket krayon dari saku blazernya dan mulai menggambar Tsuna yang duduk bersandar pada pohon. Tsuna agak geli melihat keseriusan pada wajah Chrome, namun ia mati-matian menahan agar tidak tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ano...kau suka menggambar di sini, Chrome?" tanya Tsuna.

"Emm, iya kadang-kadang." Jawab Chrome sambil terus menggoreskan krayonnya, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

Hening sesaat sampai kemudian Chrome bertanya, "Boss, apa kau sedang sedih?"

"Ehh?"

"Aku selalu melihat boss menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

Tsuna sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia sering menghela nafas, dia juga tidak sadar kalau Chrome sering memperhatikannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang berat kok." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum lirih. Chrome dengan polosnya percaya apa yang dikatakan sang boss. Tak sampai 10 menit kemudian...

"Sudah jadi."

_Hah? Cepat sekali..._

"Coba kulihat."

Chrome menyerahkan hasil gambarannya yang menampakkan sosok seorang anak laki-laki, memakai seragam berdasi merah, memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan model rambut seperti Hibari yang sedang duduk tersenyum bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Tsuna yakin pernah melihat gambar anak laki-laki ini sebelumnya. Dia anak yang selalu muncul di gambar-gambar Chrome lainnya waktu itu.

_J-jadi...anak laki-laki itu adalah aku? _

Batin Tsuna tak percaya. Habis mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dirinya.

"Emm—gambarmu bagus," komentar Tsuna, "Tapi kenapa rambutnya warna ungu?"

"Ma-maaf, soalnya, ungu itu warna kesukaannku..."

_..."Laki-laki di gambar itu adalah orang yang disukai Chrome..."_

Kata-kata Mukuro tiba-tiba terbesit selama beberapa detik. Memang benar bahwa Mukuro pernah menyebutkan hal itu, tapi Tsuna sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang ia maksud adalah dirinya.

Ternyata selama ini orang yang disukai Chrome adalah Tsuna, bukan Hibari. Mengapa kesalah pahaman ini baru terungkap sekarang? Padahal ia sudah terlanjur cemburu pada Chrome waktu itu. Sekarang ia jadi diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Boss tidak suka dengan gambarku?" tanya Chrome sedikit kecewa.

"A-ah! Tidak, aku suka sekali...sangat suka..." jawab Tsuna cepat-cepat.

Chrome menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, "Kalau boss suka, gambar itu untuk boss saja..."

"Untukku? Terima kasih! Ah, sebentar..." Tsuna merogoh semua isi sakunya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia serahkan kepada gadis itu sebagai ganti gambar yang telah ia buat.

Tsuna mengeluarkan HP, kunci lemarinya, pulpen, tiga buah permen, sarung tangan bercorak 27 dan pil andalannya, lalu...

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu..." katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah bunga. Bunga perak pemberian Ficus.

"Emm, terima kasih." Chrome malu-malu menerima barang pemberian Tsuna, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menunduk.

Mereka agak lama bercakap-cakap di taman itu, membuka diri dan membicarakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Mukuro. Tsuna baru tahu kalau Chrome ternyata punya selera humor juga, dia tertawa manis saat Tsuna memberitahunya cerita-cerita lucu. Selama beberapa jam kedepan, Tsuna sanggup melupakan Hibari yang selalu ada di pikirannya, tergantikan oleh tawa sesaat. Namun saat ia tengah berjalan ke kamarnya sambil terus memperhatikan gambar buatan Chrome...

"Herbivore!"

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan, di depannya berdiri Hibari yang menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan mundur, tapi kalah cepat dengan langkah Hibari yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Hibari dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Tsuna hingga punggungnya merapat ke dinding dan menjaga posisi laki-laki itu agar tidak kabur dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Hibari-san?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus?" tanya Hibari tajam, langsung _to the point_ tanpa basi-basi. Tsuna tak menjawab dan ia berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Kau benci padaku?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku!" gertak Hibari.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" Tsuna balas menggertaknya.

"Kau selalu pergi bila melihatku, apa itu namanya bukan menghindar?"

Tsuna diam seribu bahasa, reaksi Tsuna yang demikian malah membuat Hibari semakin tidak sabaran, ia menodongkan salah satu tonfa ke dagunya, memaksa Tsuna untuk menatap mata hitam Hibari yang menahan emosi.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menggunakan kekerasan padamu," geram Hibari dengan penekanan dingin di setiap katanya.

"Oya oya, ada apa ini?" Mukuro yang kebetulan lewat hendak menyerahkan laporan, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hibari dari Tsuna. "Kau sedang merampok Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyouya?"

"Jangan mengganggu!" geram Hibari sambil mengeluarkan _death glare._

"Kufufu, bukan aku yang akan mengganggu kalian, tapi mereka..." katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan, Hibari dan Tsuna menoleh bersamaan.

"HIBARI! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Juudaime, brengsek!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, dan Giotto tampak berlari menghampiri mereka. Hibari yang benci berkumpul bersama para herbivore dan orang-orang idiot tentu saja melepaskan Tsuna sembari berdecak sebal. Ia sempat melayangkan tonfanya ke arah dinding hingga menimbulkan retakan besar sebelum pergi melewati Mukuro.

Tsuna yang masih agak shock langsung merosot dan terduduk lemas. Tatapan Hibari tadi...tatapannya saat berkata 'Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan kekerasan padamu'

_...Barusan itu adalah tatapan seorang pembunuh._

"Kau tidak apa-apa Juudaime?" Gokudera berhenti di depan Tsuna, langsung memeriksa keadaan bossnya.

"Mukuro, aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang hilangkan ilusimu." Gumam Tsuna. Kemudian 'Whuuuuss' Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, serta Giotto segera berubah menjadi asap, menghilang begitu saja.

"Kufufu, sepertinya kalian memiliki masalah serius." Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri.

"Bukan masalah apa-apa," jawab Tsuna seraya meraih uluran tangan Mukuro, "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Kertasmu jatuh, ng?" Mukuro terdiam sebentar saat ia melihat gambar buatan Chrome di kertas yang diraihnya barusan, kemudian memberikannya pada Tsuna sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dari mana kau mendapat gambar Chrome?"

"T-tadi Chrome menggambarku saat sedang di taman, kemudian ia memberikannya padaku."

"Hoo...Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa laki-laki di gambar itu?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ini laporan untuk misi kemarin," Mukuro menyerahkan beberapa helai kertas lain.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu." Sahut Tsuna. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padahal sedang tak bersemangat. Tsuna membaca sekilas hasil laporannya. Tulisan Mukuro masih tidak rapi, seperti biasa.

"Dan ini untukmu..." dia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Tsuna memandangi mawar itu dengan heran. Ilusi kah? Bukan, kalau ilusi dia pasti menyadarinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu..."

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau memberikan bunga ini padaku?"

"Kufufu, aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu."

_Hah?_

Tsuna memandangi mawar itu sekali lagi. Apakah Mukuro punya maksud tertentu? Apa ini adalah salah satu siasatnya untuk menyembunyikan kesalahan pada misinya? Tumben sekali dia memberinya bunga.

"Terima kasih," gumam Tsuna seraya menerima mawar itu, agak aneh rasanya menerima sebuah bunga, tapi Mukuro sudah memberinya, tidak enak kalau ditolak, "Tapi— kenapa padaku? Seharusnya kau memberikannya pada orang yang kau cintai..."

"Aku memang memberikannya pada orang yang kucintai, Tsunayoshi-kun," jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum. Tsuna terhenyak sekejap mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Mukuro. Dia bilang dia memang memberikan bunga itu pada orang yang dicintainya, itu berarti Mukuro...

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Tsuna, untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar atau sedang tidak melamun gara-gara banyak pikiran.

"Aku mencintai Tsunayoshi-kun," jelas Mukuro. Wajah Tsuna tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin menyaingi mawar yang sedang dipegangnya. Jantungnya juga mulai deg-degan tak karuan. Satu hal yang ia harapkan adalah...bahwa Mukuro hanya bercanda.

"Ap—apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawab Mukuro, senyum di bibirnya masih bertahan.

Bingung dengan respon yang akan diberikan, Tsuna malah berteriak "Dasar bodoh!" sambil melempar bunga mawarnya ke wajah Mukuro lalu berlari meninggalkan mist guardiannya yang terpaku di tempat.

"Oya oya, dia salah tingkah," gumam Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil. Ia memungut mawar yang dilempar Tsuna kemudian memandanginya dengan sorot mata sedih, "Ternyata memang ditolak ya..."

"_...Dasar bodoh!"_

Kata-kata Tsuna yang terakhir entah mengapa membuat Mukuro agak terpukul, dia yang biasanya tidak pernah menggunakan hatinya dalam situasi seperti apapun malah merasa tertusuk.

Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Tsuna kabur, karena Mukuro memang sering menggoda dan merayu bossnya dengan hal-hal vulgar dan agak mesum, tapi mungkin juga karena itu ia menolaknya. Tsuna pikir Mukuro hanya bercanda lagi.

"Padahal aku benar-benar mencintainya..." gumam Mukuro lirih. Digenggamnya mawar berduri itu kuat-kuat hingga tangannya berdarah kemudian ia hempaskan begitu saja ke lantai. Rasanya sia-sia sekali ia membuang waktu untuk memetik mawar dan menghiburnya, kalau pada akhirnya Tsuna tidak menerima perasaannya yang tulus.

Sepertinya hati Tsuna sudah terpaut pada Hibari, tapi melihat gelagat mereka tadi, mungkin hubungan mereka sedang memburuk dan kacau karena keberadaan Dino di tengah-tengah mereka. Bagus deh, Mukuro jadi punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

_Tapi bagaimana dengan Vongola Primo?_

Benar. Tsuna juga sepertinya sangat dekat sekali dengan Giotto. Level Mukuro dan Giotto jelas berbeda, baik dalam hal kemampuan fisik, maupun otak, sepertinya Giotto lebih unggul, makanya ia sanggup mendekati Tsuna dalam waktu dekat, dan problem dengan Hibari juga, meski Dino hadir di antara mereka, tapi Tsuna pasti masih menyukai orang itu.

_Apa aku tak punya harapan?_

Mukuro memandangi tangannya yang masih berdarah, beberapa tetes jatuh ke lantai dan berbaur dengan karpet merah delima.

_Tidak, pasti ada..._

Ia menutup mata sambil membuat ilusi untuk menutup lukanya sehingga tangannya terlihat bersih dan baik-baik saja. Kemudian dengan penuh keyakinan Mukuro bergumam sambil menyeringai,

"Pasti masih ada harapan kalau aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka berdua dari sisi Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

.

OKEEEEE~ Karena Chel lagi libur, jadi selesein chapter 15 deh nyahahha. Nah, mulai dari sini Mukuro mulai ikut campur, jadi nanti Tsuna bukan lagi dilema, tapi trilema ahiaQ~ (emank ada?) Dilema aja Tsuna udah bingung apalagi trilema ya? XD

Maaf ya buat reviewers yang belum Chel bales review nya... Gomenasai, soalnya ternyata dunia kuliah di politeknik gag kaya di univ, dikit" Drop Out, kan serem...huhuhu..Tapi yah, pasti Chel selesein Mine Only lah...hoho (author muali GAJHEEEE!) OKE OKE, Chel pamit dulu~ bye"..

EH tungguuuuu! Minta review, kritik atau saran dooonk~ (ini anak bisanya cuma minta")*Slapped* X3


	16. Chapter 16 Misunderstanding

Huwaaaaa! Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya diberi kesempatan buat ngelanjutin Mine Only XDD

Nyaaa, seneng bangeet huhu... Entah kapan bakal lanjut lagi... Tapi Chel usahakan buat update ASAP

Sebelumnya makasiii buat review-review kalian reader yang berharga, semua masukan apapun Chel terima kok :D eheheh OHH! IYAAAA!

Buat temen" yang ngirim PM ke inbox Chel gomen, belum sempet dibales huhuhu...Soalnya lagi buru" mw pergi jalan" bareng pac-emm temen hahaha XDD *GJ lagi*

Yah, untuk mempersingkat Words (halah) langsung aja deh!

.

* * *

**Chapter 16. Misunderstanding

* * *

**

_Vongola Primo_, dua kata itu menghantui pikiran Mukuro yang saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman belakang Vongola Mansion. Kedua matanya menerawang ke langit berawan dengan tatapan kosong, harap-harap cemas membayangkan sosok Vongola Primo yang diidolakan Tsuna. Tak diragukan lagi, kehadiran Giotto memang mengganggu rencana Mukuro untuk mendekati boss-nya, beberapa persen harapannya untuk bisa bersama Tsuna berkurang drastis karena Giotto juga sama-sama mendekati laki-laki itu. Yang jelas, Giotto sudah dicap sebagai rival yang berat bagi Mukuro. Bahkan bukan rival lagi, melainkan sebagai sebuah ancaman.

Tapi Hibari juga tidak boleh diremehkan. Meski Mukuro bisa dengan PD-nya berkata "Aku lebih baik daripada si skylark bodoh itu", namun tetap saja Hibari adalah orang yang pertama kali disukai Tsuna. Dan sialnya lagi, mereka sama-sama saling menyukai, Mukuro sudah lama tahu akan hal itu bahkan sebelum Tsuna menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Oya oya! Daripada sibuk memikirkan dua rival tak berguna itu, kenapa sekarang ia tidak memikirkan Tsuna terlebih dahulu? Reaksi Tsuna yang kemarin kabur karena diberi bunga benar-benar menimbulkan efek ambigu baginya. Bisa jadi Tsuna kabur karena ia salah tingkah, atau mungkin juga gara-gara tanpa sengaja Mukuro membuatnya marah.

Yah. Ia tidak tahu pasti.

Mukuro harus mengakui, sebagai seorang Illusionist handal, hanya Tsuna lah yang tidak bisa ia tipu. Dan Mukuro juga tidak bisa menipu perasaannya sendiri yang diam-diam telah lama menyukainya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa sih semua orang tertarik dengan boss Vongola paling ceroboh dalam sejarah mafia itu? Kalau saja misalnya di dalam mansion Vongola diadakan _polling_ 'Siapa boss Vongola terfavorit?' Pemenangnya pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah boss ke sepuluh kita, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang menang dalam kategori termanis, terimut, termoe, terlucu—sementara Giotto mungkin menang dalam kategori tergagah, tertampan, terkuat, ter bla-bla-bla. Ah sudahlah, tidak usah bahas si pirang dari Italy itu lagi.

Sebenarnya, Mukuro juga tahu bahwa kepopuleran Tsuna bukan hanya sekedar di lingkungan Vongola sendiri. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Giotto datang, sempat masuk sebuah surat dari kepala keluarga mafia lain yang kebetulan dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa sampai ke tangan Mukuro. Kemudian saat ia melihat tulisan:

'Untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi. **Pribadi** dan **sangat rahasia**'

tertera di amplop tipis berwarna cokelat sepia itu, lantas iseng-iseng penasaran Mukuro membuka segelnya dan membaca isi surat tersebut dalam hati.

'_Tsunayoshi, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau akan terkejut dengan isi surat ini. Tapi ini bukan surat resmi, aku ingin mengundangmu secara khusus ke rumahku besok malam. Sudah lama aku ingin berbincang-bincang berdua denganmu tanpa diganggu siapapun. Mungkin kau menganggap ini adalah hal yang gila, tapi sejak kunjungan rutinmu ke dalam mansion kami, aku mulai menyuk—'_

Yak! Cukup sampai di sana.

Mukuro memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca dan tanpa sadar meremas kertas di tangannya itu kuat-kuat hingga menjadi sebuah bola kertas kecil. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Tsuna ternyata harus melewati jalan terjal dan berliku. Huff...

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia manfaatkan sekarang adalah perasaan Tsuna sendiri. Tampaknya laki-laki naif itu masih bimbang dengan pilihannya. Dia masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang paling ia cintai dan Mukuro akan berada di tengah-tengah mereka lalu menyikingkirkan semua pesaing dengan berbagai cara.

Ya, itulah rencananya.

Mukuro menghela nafas sambil bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerja Tsuna. Semua pemikiran tentang cinta rumit ini membuat kepalanya terasa mengambang. Ia tidak bisa seperti Yamamoto yang lancar-lancar saja mendekati Gokudera, terkadang Mukuro merasa agak iri bila melihat kemesraan di balik pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Mukuro menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia baru saja akan naik tangga ke lantai 2. Ia melihat Giotto yang berjalan bersama dengan Shouichi ke arah laboratorium sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oya oya siapa lagi kalau bukan Vongola primo?" sapa Mukuro hingga Giotto dan Shouichi menoleh. Giotto memicingkan mata sedikit ketika Mukuro menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyum sok ramah yang penuh maksud. Reaksi yang wajar kalau ia curiga, Mukuro selama ini tidak pernah menyapa siapa pun kecuali Tsuna, apalagi kalau menyapa Giotto.

"Ah, selamat siang Mukuro-san!" sapa Shouichi.

"Hmm, kalian akan ke laboratorium?"

"Ng—sebenarnya hari ini aku ada keperluan." Jawab Shouichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu, lalu bagaimana denganmu Vongola Primo?" tanya Mukuro dengan delikan tajam dari mata merah-birunya.

"Aku mau melanjutkan proyek mesin waktuku," jawab Giotto datar.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau tak keberatan—"Mukuro memajang seringai tipisnya seperti biasa, tanpa Hyper Intuition pun, Giotto sudah tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dari laki-laki bergelar _Mist Guardian_ ini.

"Emm aku duluan ya, Giotto-san, Mukuro-san! Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat," suara Shouichi membuyarkan suasana dingin di antara Giotto dan Mukuro.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini." Kata Giotto.

"Sama-sama." Balas Shouichi sambil berlari, ia terlihat sangat sibuk dari luar, padahal Shouichi hanya tidak ingin berada di situasi dingin antara Giotto dan Mukuro.

Sepeninggalan Shouichi, Giotto dan Mukuro masih berdiri mematung di lorong. Menatap satu sama lain dengan berbagai pikiran di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Mukuro, "Aku boleh membantumu?"

"Apa Tsunayoshi tidak memberimu misi?"

"Sudah diselesaikan, laporannya sedang dikerjakan Chrome, aku kosong sekarang."

"Memangnya kau mengerti tentang mekanik?"

"Kufufu, kau meragukanku Vongola Primo?"

"Ya." Jawab Giotto langsung. "Sangat."

"..."

Seringai Mukuro mendadak menghilang seperti asap.

_Sudah kuduga dia akan bilang begitu, sepertinya menangani orang yang satu ini beberapa kali lebih sulit daripada memakaikan rok mini pada Hibari Kyouya. _Umpat Mukuro dalam hati. Tapi Mukuro segera menyadari titik kelemahan Giotto.

"Kalau kau keberatan tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi ke atas dan membantu Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro melihat sang Vongola Primo tampak berpikir sebentar. Tampaknya ia tidak mau kalau Mukuro membantu proyeknya, tapi ia lebih tidak mau lagi kalau laki-laki itu membantu Tsuna tanpa ia awasi

"...Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." kata Giotto akhirnya, "Tapi tolong jangan mengacau."

Mukuro tersenyum seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan taruhan. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Vongola Primo begitu mudah terpancing oleh kata-katanya?

o—0—o

"Kau sakit lagi, dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsuna dan menemukan boss ke 10 Vongola itu sedang terkapar tak berdaya di meja kerjanya. Beberapa helai berkas berserakan di lantai, secangkir kopi yang disuguhkan Gokudera di ujung meja sama sekali tak ia sentuh, dibiarkan begitu saja hingga tercampur debu. Dengan perasaan tak semangat Tsuna bangkit dan melihat Reborn yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarana peach.

"Oh tidak, jangan mawar _lagi_." Gumam Tsuna tanpa sadar.

Alis sang hitman terangkat sebelah mendengar ucapan Tsuna, "Lagi?"

_Ups..._

"Memangnya ada yang pernah memberimu mawar sebelum ini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang bosan dengan mawar." Jawab Tsuna sambil duduk tegak dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Reborn menatap curiga sebentar, tapi ia segera tak mempedulikannya dan menaruh buket mawar itu di atas meja Tsuna.

"Dari Kyuudaime, katanya maaf karena ia tidak sempat menjengukmu." Ujar Reborn sebelum Tsuna sempat bertanya.

"Oh, sampaikan terima kasihku untuk kakek." Sahut Tsuna tersenyum lalu meletakkan bunga itu ke dalam vas di dekat kursi tamu, menggantikan bunga Krisan kuning yang sudah agak layu. Sementara Reborn duduk bersantai di sudut sofa sambil membuka topi fedora dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ada perlu apa Reborn?" tanya Tsuna seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau pasti tidak mau repot-repot kemari hanya untuk mengantar bunga saja kan?"

Reborn tersenyum lalu ber-huff pelan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin beristirahat di sini sebentar." Jawab Reborn sambil membuka jasnya lalu ia letakkan di sandaran sofa.

"Jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk beristirahat?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya. "Lagipula apa yang membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Boss ke sepuluh Vongola yang dengan baik hati memberiku misi sulit untuk kubereskan sendirian?" sindir Reborn.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau membereskan 6 penjahat internasional termasuk sulit bagimu." Kata Tsuna sembari mengeluarkan senjata andalannya: tampang _innocent_.

..._Rasanya aku ingin sekali menembak wajahnya. _Batin Reborn.

"Ehh? Lenganmu terluka?" pekik Tsuna.

Reborn memeriksa lengan kanannya. Memang benar, lengannya berdarah karena tersayat benda tajam, sampai-sampai bajunya pun robek. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya sampai Tsuna berteriak tadi.

"Biarkan saja, hanya tergores."

"Jangan sok kuat!" seru Tsuna sambil bangkit, "Sebentar!" Ia segera bergegas menghampiri meja kerjanya lalu membuka laci yang ada di sana satu per satu. Setelah menemukan obat merah dan perban, ia segera kembali ke samping Reborn. Untunglah Tsuna selalu menyediakan perban, plester, dan obat merah di laci meja kerjanya, antisipasi karena kadang-kadang guardiannya datang dengan keadaan terluka setelah kembali dari misi, atau 'bertengkar' sebelum menyerahkan laporan.

"Ah! Lukanya harus dibersihkan dulu!" ujar Tsuna sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Reborn menghela nafas melihat gelagat muridnya yang langsung paranoid. Ternyata hanya sifat Tsuna yang satu ini yang tidak berubah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"...Kenapa baju kamu jadi basah begitu?" tanya Reborn yang keheranan karena celana dan baju belakang Tsuna terlihat basah.

"Aku terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi."

_Ceroboh sekali..._ Komentar Reborn dalam hati.

Tsuna bergegas menghampiri Reborn dan duduk di sampingnya. "Coba buka kemejamu!"

Reborn yang memang sudah merasa agak lelah hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Tsuna. Ia melepas kemeja dan membiarkan Tsuna membersihkan luka di lengannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tsuna melihat Reborn yang telah kembali ke bentuk asalnya bertelanjang dada. Meski berat untuk mengakui, tapi tubuh Reborn benar-benar membuatnya iri. Kuat dan tangguh, sangat mencerminkan seorang hitman sejati. Mungkin dalam sejarah boss keluarga Vongola, hanya Tsuna lah satu-satunya boss yang tidak telihat kuat dari luar. Bahkan boss ke-8, Daniela, yang perempuan saja memiliki aura yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya kuat. Inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat Tsuna merasa tidak cocok menjadi boss mafia, selain karena ia tak ingin terlibat kejahatan terorganisir.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Reborn. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Tsuna yang melamun memperhatikan tubuhnya. "Kau iri dengan tubuhku?" godanya sambil tersenyum.

TEPAT! Rupanya Reborn dapat menebak tepat selain menembak tepat ya?

"J-Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" Bantah Tsuna sambil mengambil perban dan obat merah lalu membalut luka Reborn.

"Mukamu merah tuh!"

"Hah?" Kedua tangan Tsuna otomatis menutupi wajahnya yang malah semakin memerah. Suara tawa Reborn langsung saja memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" gertak Tsuna sambil memukul Luka Reborn hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dengan sedikit kesal, Tsuna kembali membalut lengan kanan tutornya sampai selesai. Sebenarnya Reborn ingin sekali tertawa melihat hasil balutan muridnya yang tidak rapi, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Tsuna memukul lukanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dame-Tsuna, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Reborn sambil merapikan hasil balutan Tsuna.

"Apa?" sahutnya sambil menggulung sisa perban dan mengangkat baskom berisi air hangat beserta handuknya.

"Di antara Giotto dan Hibari, siapa yang lebih kau suka?"

Pertanyaan Reborn yang terlalu mendadak dan topik yang di luar prediksi itu membuat Tsuna tersandung dan jatuh, dengan baskom terlempar yang mendarat tepat di atas punggung hingga membuat tubuhnya makin basah.

"Reaksimu berlebihan." Komentar Reborn.

"H-Habisnya kamu mendadak menanyakan hal seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang jawab!"

"Uuuh..siapapun yang aku suka tidak jadi masalah kan?"

"Ya, tapi sifat polosmu itu yang menjadi masalah, aku mulai khawatir karena sampai sekarang kamu masih ceroboh dan mudah dipermainkan." Kata Reborn, ia berdiri sambil membawa kemejanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang menuju ke kamar Tsuna. "Ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

o-0-o

Sementara itu, Giotto dan Mukuro yang masih sibuk di laboratorium terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Mereka telah menghabiskan 2 jam bersama di ruangan luas yang penuh dengan peralatan-peralatan bengkel dan elektronik tapi sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik. Mata Giotto sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Mukuro yang sedang mengguntingi kabel-kabel. Aneh sekali karena ternyata _Mist Guardian_ itu benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, bahkan Mukuro juga mau disuruh-suruh Giotto untuk mengambil peralatan yang ia butuhkan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Tapi Giotto yakin sekali pasti ada maksud tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

"Hey, tolong ambilkan kunci Inggris!" seru Giotto. Mukuro melempar alat yang diminta dan Giotto menangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama."

"...Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" tanya Giotto sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Mukuro yang masih sibuk mengguntingi kabel.

"Apa Tsunayoshi yang menyuruhmu untuk membantuku?"

"Tidak, aku membantumu atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Sepertinya ada malaikat yang merasukimu saat kau tidur tadi malam."

"Tadi malam aku tidak tidur."

"Oh..."

Pembicaaran mereka terputus sesaat. Giotto tahu kalau Mukuro menjawab semua pertanyaannya barusan dengan jujur, dan ia mulai (agak) mempercaya lelaki itu sekarang, meski belum sepenuhnya.

"Vongola Primo, waktu itu kau berbohong pada kami ya?" tanya Mukuro sambil merapikan kabel-kabel hasil guntingannya.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu di hutan, kau bilang kalau orang yg bernama Alaude itu adalah orang yang kau suka."

"Aku berkata jujur, Alaude memang orang yang kusukai."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Giotto menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendelik tajam pada Mukuro, mata mereka bertatapan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Giotto dengan ekspresi curiga dan heran.

"Kufufu, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, Vongola Primo, aku tahu kalau kau menyimpan hati pada Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Lalu?" tanya Giotto.

"Mungkin kau juga sudah tahu kalau hati Tsunayoshi-kun sudah dimiliki oleh laki-laki _itu_. Asal kau tahu saja ya, dulu sebelum kau datang, aku berniat menyela di antara mereka tapi tidak berhasil. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak khawatir bila ternyata Tsunayoshi-kun lebih memilih dia daripada dirimu?"

Terdiam sejenak, namun kedua orang itu masih bertukar pandang.

"...Sejak awal aku tidak ada maksud untuk memisahkan mereka, lagipula itu keputusan Tsunayoshi sendiri untuk memilih." Jawab Giotto.

Mukuro tersenyum tipis, Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di samping Vongola Primo.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan—" Mukuro membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga Giotto dan membuat kening lelaki pirang itu berkerut.

"...Aku juga sudah tahu." Kata Giotto setelah Mukuro selesai berbisik. Ia merenung sebentar, lalu menyimpan kunci Inggris dan melepas _wear pack _yang ia kenakan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Giotto menoleh, tapi tak menyahut, ia terus berjalan ke pintu keluar dan menuju ke lantai 3. Saat ini ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Tsuna, Giotto tahu mungkin kedatangannya akan membuat pekerjaan Tsuna yang sudah menumpuk semakin terbengkalai, tapi untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan penerus tersayangnya itu.

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Tsuna dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tsunayoshi, aku—"

Ruang kerja Tsuna yang kosong kembali membuat kening Giotto berkerut, ia menengok ke arah jam dinding. Pukul satu lewat delapan belas, mungkin Tsuna sedang istirahat atau makan siang. Giotto hendak berbalik namun sebuket bunga mawar berwarna peach yang terletak di atas meja membuatnya terpaku sebentar. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara Tsuna dari arah pintu yang menuju kamarnya, maka Giotto pun berjalan ke sana dan lagi-lagi membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Mata Giotto sedikit melebar ketika ia melihat Tsuna dan tutornya yang bertelanjang dada duduk berdekatan di tempat tidur. Wajah mereka sangat dekat tadi, seolah-olah kedua orang itu baru saja selesai berciuman. Pikiran Giotto mulai menerka-nerka, jangan-jangan buket bunga mawar yang tadi ia lihat juga pemberian Reborn?

"Giotto?" suara Tsuna berhasil menyadarkan Giotto dari prasangka buruk tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan berdua tadi, "Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Jawab Giotto pelan, matanya tertuju pada Reborn yang juga menatapnya sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang," kata Reborn seraya mengenakan kemejanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan melewati Giotto tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ruang kerja Tsuna ditutup.

Giotto menghampiri Tsuna dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah menutup pintu, sambil menghela nafas ia memandangi Tsuna yang menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sementara pandangan Giotto terus menyapu sosok Tsuna sampai puas, sampai ia siap untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Tsuna. Di saat ia mulai ragu apakah Giotto akan berbicara atau tidak, Tsuna dikejutkan dengan Giotto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun segera ia lepas lagi.

"Kenapa pakaianmu basah?" tanya Giotto.

"Oh? Itu—ceritanya panjang." Jawab Tsuna sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju."

"Emm—nanti saja." Sahut Tsuna. Mana mungkin ia mau membuka baju dan celananya di depan Giotto. Laki-laki ini pasti menggodaya lagi.

"Kalau nanti kau bisa kena flu." Giotto membuka kancing kemeja Tsuna satu persatu dari atas, jelas saja ia berontak kaget, namun Tsuna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan ketika ia mempertahankan tekadnya untuk tidak melepas pakaian di depan Giotto, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas kasur sedangkan Giotto berada di atasnya.

Dengan posisi yang 'berbahaya' seperti itu, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Tsuna. Giotto dan Tsuna spontan menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat siapa yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, keduanya sama-sama terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di depan mereka adalah—

"Hibari-san!" pekik Tsuna sambil buru-buru membetulkan posisi duduknya. Hibari tampak shock, sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang tadi ia jinjing di tangan kanannya, "Hibari-san! I-ini tak seperti yang kau kira!"

"Ya, aku memang tak mengira." Sahut Hibari, "Jadi ini rupanya alasan kenapa kau menghindariku terus?"

"Bukan! Kau salah paham! Aku dan Giotto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Hibari, tersenyum sinis melecehkan, "Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah berciuman dengannya?"

Tsuna terkejut bukan main mendengar kata-kata Hibari, ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Hibari mengetahui rahasia kecil di antara mereka berdua.

"Dengar dulu Hibari, tadi aku dan Tsunayoshi hanya—" Giotto mencoba menjelaskan, tapi mantan ketua komite disiplin Nami-chuu itu tidak menerimanya.

"_Kami kororsu!_" potong Hibari, ia mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mendadak menyerang Giotto dengan kekuatan penuh, untungnya Giotto sempat mengelak, sedetik saja ia terlambat, mungkin hidungnya sudah retak. Menyadari serangannya tadi tidak mengenai apapun, Hibari langsung mengubah arah dan kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya Giotto lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar namun lemari pakaian Tsuna rusak akibat hantaman tonfanya.

"Kau ini sulit diajak bicara!" ujar Giotto setengah berteriak sambil terus menghindari amukan Hibari.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan orang sepertimu!" geram Hibari dengan emosi tak terkendali.

"Hibari-san! Giotto! Hentikan!" Suara teriakan Tsuna tak terdengar oleh _cloud guardian-_nya. Tatapan mata Hibari yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh terpusat pada Giotto yang mulai agak kewalahan. Giotto tak bisa terus-menerus menghindar tanpa terluka, di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa kabur ke luar kamar Tsuna, serangan Hibari bisa mengenai orang-orang yang lewat. Sementara kalau ia balas menyerang, mungkin laki-laki yang disayangi Tsuna itu akan menerima _damage _fatal. Lagipula semua ini bukan karena kesalahan Hibari, tapi Giotto yang memaksa Tsuna untuk berganti pakaian.

_Sial!_

Giotto sudah benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

"HIBARI-SAN HENTIKAN!"

Ayunan tonfa Hibari nyaris mengenai leher Tsuna. Untunglah Hibari segera menghentikan serangannya begitu Tsuna tiba-tiba berlari dan melindungi Giotto dengan tubuhnya.

"Tolong, kumohon hentikan!" gumam Tsuna serak akibat terlalu banyak berteriak. Terengah-engah, Hibari menatap mata Tsuna yang agak berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Hibari, ia menarik tonfanya setelah mengatur nafas dan berbalik, kemudain sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu kamar, Hibari bergumam pelan, "Selamat tinggal, Tsunayoshi!"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu dengan selamat tinggal, Hibari-san?"

Hibari tak mengatakan apapun, ia segera keluar dari kamar Tsuna. Berulang kali Tsuna memanggil nama Hibari lalu menyusulnya, meninggalkan Giotto seorang diri di kamar yang setengahnya hancur. Giotto mencoba menenangkan diri di kasur yang berantakan dan agak robek, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kamar Tsuna hancur, juga bukan yang pertama kalinya ia bertarung bersama Hibari. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna kembali sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Dia pergi— "

* * *

.

Ehmmm... masih banyak misteri yah? =.=

Kaya kata-kata Reborn sama bisikannya Mukuro. Tadinya mau dibeberkan langsung, tapi ceritanya jadi panjang sekaliii D8 sampai 5000 kata... huhu pasti cape bacanya...

Jadi di Chapter 17 nanti Chel kasih tau semua oke oke oke o-*slapped*

Okay minna-san, sankyuu for reading, mind to review please? :D


End file.
